


Why do you smell like Derek Hale?

by RainRune207



Series: Why do you smell like Derek Hale? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison Argent, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Claiming Bites, Come as Lube, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, No Lube, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Stiles always smells of Derek, Stiles and Derek have tender moments, Stiles is 17, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Werewolf Sex, jackson makes an appearance, pack trying to figure out why Stiles smells of Derek, pretty much sex in every chapter, sex at school, some believe their lies others don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRune207/pseuds/RainRune207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are trying to keep their relationship secret until Stiles turns eighteen. It doesn't help that Derek keeps surprising Stiles before they hang out with the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more tags added while I'm writing. These are just ones I know I'm going to have or have already included in the chapters I've written.

Stiles walks into Derek’s loft for the pack meeting, Derek had surprised him when he had gotten home and he hoped the scent of him wasn’t lingering on his skin. They didn’t want the pack to know yet, if the pack knew then his father would find out and so would Chris Argent. Both of those factors weren’t one’s that Stiles was looking forward too when the time came. He hated being surrounded by werewolves, at least the humans weren’t going to be able to smell Derek on him, they just had to make it three months until Stiles turned eighteen and then they’d tell everyone.

He opened up the front door of the loft with his key and put his bags down; he walked into the kitchen to get a drink and get some food ready. They always had food out when the pack was there because they all ate like pigs; Stiles froze when he saw Scott at the fridge grabbing drinks out for the pack members already located in the lounge room. He was doing Stiles’ job and it annoyed him to no end; he was going to have to put a stop to this.

Stiles looked across the room to where Derek was lounged casually with the pack, he looked more relaxed than Stiles had seen him in months and he was glad that he did that to him. Derek looked his way and gave him a little smirk, Stiles could still feel those lips pressed into his neck kissing, sucking and biting, he moved a hand self-consciously to the spot and Derek winked at him. None of the pack seemed to notice this exchange and Stiles shook his head at him before walking to the kitchen like nothing was bothering him.

“Hey Stiles,” he said without looking and he walked towards him confidentially. Scott pulled his head out of the fridge and sniffed at Stiles. “Why do you smell like Derek?”

“We all smell like Derek,” he said carefully. It wasn’t a lie because they were always around at Derek’s and his scent was permanent on all of their skin without them even knowing. Scott shrugged and walked out to the lounge with all of the drinks, Stiles sighed and really thought of the reason he smelled so strongly of Derek Hale.

_Derek climbed in through the bedroom window and Stiles smiled from the doorway, he moved quickly slamming Stiles against the door and kissing him fiercely. Stiles moaned against Derek’s mouth as he felt strong hands travel down his body and grab his ass tightly. Derek scooped Stiles up effortlessly and carried him to the bed; he crawled over the younger man and kissed him eagerly. “I missed you too Sourwolf,” Stiles said breathlessly, “we can’t go all the way because we have a pack meeting in thirty minutes.” Derek ground his hips against Stiles and he groaned feeling the press of his erection. “Fuck.”_

_“We’ll be quick,” Derek said and nipped his collarbone softly, he knew not to leave bruises were the pack could see, Stiles tilted his neck and gave Derek better access to the sensitised skin. Derek bit at the skin and Stiles groaned lifting his hips to grind against Derek’s hard dick, Derek growled low in his throat and ran his tongue over the bite. “Stiles, you’re making my wolf want to come out.”_

_“You started this asshole,” he rasped out, “you could have waited until after the pack meeting. You could have had me as many times as you liked then including your wolf.” Derek bit his skin again and Stiles gasped digging his nails into the back of Derek’s neck, his wolf liked when Stiles marked him and he hoped it was going to be enough to calm him down until tonight. “Fuck,” Stiles reached down and unbuttoned his jeans before pushing them down his hips. “Touch me,” Derek didn’t need another invitation. He reached into Stiles boxers and jerked him off quickly making Stiles come all over his own shirt. “Fucking hell Derek,” he panted and looked at his werewolf, “how are we going to hide this for much longer?”_

_“I can’t leave you alone Stiles,” he said and Stiles reached up to stroke his cheek, “not when you’re my mate. My wolf would go crazy and I’d attack someone; we’ll have to deal with the consequences if someone finds out and we’ll deal with it together.”_

_“Together,” Stiles reached down and flicked Derek’s jeans open, “my turn before we have to shower and pretend not to like each other.” Stiles reached into Derek’s jeans and jerked him off quickly, Derek growled and looked down at him with bright blue eyes, his wolf enjoyed this and it excited Stiles, his hand kept up a steady rhythm until Derek’s hips bucked and Stiles felt the come coat his hand. “We are so fucked,” Derek nodded and sucked a hickey into Stiles collarbone. Oh the mark always came after, Stiles freaked out the first time but now he liked being claimed by Derek. He belonged to him and no one else._

_“Let’s shower and hope we don’t smell too much like sex at the pack meeting,” Derek got up and grabbed some of his clothes out of the cupboard. Stiles smiled and followed him to the bathroom; he stripped off his clothes quickly and got into the warm water with Derek pressed close behind him. They washed each other with the soap and tried to keep it as simple as that; Stiles didn’t need another raging boner before he went to the pack meeting tonight. “Stop it,” Derek said and shut off the water. He lent forward and grazed his teeth over the mark he left on Stiles’ clavicle and he shivered involuntarily. “Let’s get dressed before this gets out of hand.” Stiles nodded and got out of the shower; he grabbed the towels and handed one to Derek before wrapping his own around his waist._

_They walked into the room and dried quickly, Derek walked up behind him and sniffed his neck before rubbing his cheek against it. His arms enveloped Stiles while he continued to rub his cheek over the bits of Stiles body he could reach. “Not too much or they’ll figure it out. Scent marking is very obvious.” Derek stepped away from Stiles and let him get dressed._

Stiles shook his head and blinked away the memory, he got food out of the cupboards and started cooking. He usually had everything made but Derek had distracted him this afternoon and he didn’t get here early like normal. Stiles felt a hand run across his shoulder and he jumped, Derek looked at him concerned and he smiled reassuringly. “I’m just distracted,” he whispered and looked at the pack, “we have to tell them what happened when we were taken. We can’t keep lying. We can leave out the important details but we have to tell them.”

“Alright, we’ll tell them what happened when we were abducted but the rest stays private until you’re eighteen or Scott with rip my throat out with his teeth,” Stiles laughed and went back to preparing food. Derek stood next to his mate and helped him make the snacks they so badly needed to feed this motley crew. “So we tell them about the spell and what it made happen?” Stiles nodded and cut the last sandwich that Derek handed to him. “Stay for dinner tonight. We’ll get Chinese and figure out what to do next.”

“Ok,” they walked into the lounge and put the food down. Derek settled on the arm chair and Stiles sat on the floor in front of him. “We have something to tell you guys,” they all looked up and Stiles suddenly felt nervous, “when we were taken by that coven two months ago.” Stiles paused and looked at Derek, his hand came down to squeeze his should reassuringly. “They put a spell on us.”

“What kind of spell?” Scott said and looked at Derek instead of Stiles.

“The kind that was only broken by sex,” Derek said and met Scott’s gaze unflinchingly. He continued to rub Stiles’ shoulder reassuringly and Stiles relaxed into his grip. “We didn’t think you’d take the details well Scott and didn’t want to give you a reason to lose your true alpha status.”

“We assumed but didn’t want to say anything,” Isaac said and looked at Stiles, “we could all smell that you had lost that pureness about you but we didn’t want to broach that particular subject. Is that the reason you are around Derek a lot now?” Stiles nodded. “You feel safe with him.” Stiles nodded again and he hoped this was enough to placate the pack until they told them the rest of the truth later on. “You’ve both seemed different since that night and now it explains the reassuring touches.”

“We’ve had a hard time since that night,” Stiles answered honestly. He remembered the pain when he was separated from Derek the first night, he had gone there at two in the morning and found Derek pacing back and forth in his lounge. They had made a bed in the corner and had fallen asleep with each other, now every night Stiles snuck here or Derek came to him. They couldn’t be away from each other for more than a few hours without the empty feeling taking him over.

“Thanks for telling us,” Scott said and Stiles looked at him, “it also explains the Derek smell.”

“Yeah,” Derek said and removed his hand from Stiles shoulder where his mark was. Stiles stood up and walked back into the kitchen and finished getting the food ready for the pack; they were always hungry and would chew his arm off if they didn’t get more food into their stomachs. One plate of sandwiches weren’t going to placate a pack of wolves. Even the girls were getting as bad as the guys and they would stuff the food they received down their throats; Stiles thought they did it so the guys couldn’t steal their food but he wasn’t sure. “I’m just going to help Stiles bring the rest of the food. Someone answer the door when the three girls get here. Erica and Boyd will be by later; they have a prior engagement and are going to try to make it here tonight. If not I’m sure someone will update them.” The boys nodded and Derek walked into the kitchen, he could sense that something was bothering Stiles and he was going to find out.

Derek grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him into the walk-in pantry, he had every room in the house soundproofed and the builders had included the pantry for some reason. It certainly came in handy right now. “Stiles, tell me what’s wrong baby?”

“I hate that I can’t be with you like the others when we’re all together,” he sighed and reached up to trace his fingers along Derek’s stubbled jaw. “I want to be able to kiss you in front of them, to sit in your lap and be disgustingly lovey that we disturb the pack.”

“You don’t think we’ll be like that in three months,” he challenged and Stiles smiled at him, “they’re going to hate us and be glad that they hadn’t known until that point. Do you really think they’d be able to put up with us for five months constantly touching each other?”

“They’d get over it,” he replied and looked at his partner, his mate, his life; god he couldn’t imagine not being with Derek now, he was the other piece of Stiles’ soul and he didn’t even realise it was missing until Derek filled it. “Give me a kiss and let’s get out there before they notice we’re not in the kitchen anymore.” Derek smirked and walked towards him slowly, Stiles shivered because he could imagine Derek doing this in the bedroom, he cupped Stiles cheek and closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss was unhurried and Derek explored his mouth slowly not fearing that the pack was going to come looking for them. Stiles pulled away and looked at Derek with glazed eyes. “I love you, you know that right and you believe me.”

Derek could hear the strong beat of his heart, he knew his lovely mate was telling him the truth and he knew he felt the same way. “I love you too.” Stiles knew he was in trouble where it concerned this man, he didn’t believe that he’d be able to keep it secret for much longer, it seemed to bother him more hiding their relationship than it does Derek. Being a werewolf certainly gave Derek an advantage to keeping secrets. It definitely wasn’t Stiles though; he just had to keep it together for a few more months. They walked out of the kitchen carrying the rest of the food and Stiles smiled when he saw his three lovely ladies; well his Wonder Woman was his main girl but he loved the others all the same.

“Ally,” he smiled when she walked up to him and kissed his cheek lightly, she went and sat down in Scott’s lap kissing him fiercely, Kira had understood the mating bond when Scott explained it and everyone was happy they were back together. Well Chris wasn’t particularly happy that his daughter was mated with a werewolf but he wasn’t going to deny a True Alpha his mate. “Kira,” he walked to the next girl and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Lydia stood their smirking at Stiles and he walked towards her hugging her the tightest, Aiden growled behind her and he rolled his eyes before letting her go. He always believed that he loved her the most until he mated with Derek, those witches hadn’t expected that when they put the spell on them, they thought Derek would kill Stiles when he wolfed out but the opposite happened, they couldn’t kill a spark so they were hoping Derek would when they had sex, Stiles was glad it didn’t turn out that way and he wouldn’t change a thing about their relationship. Not even the way it started.

“You reek of Derek,” Aiden said and grabbed a sandwich off of the table. Stiles looked towards Derek and he walked to him and squeezed his mate’s neck affectionately. Scott informed the late comers of the events that had happened before they arrived and Stiles relaxed because he didn’t need to go through the motions again with the others. He knew Aiden would inform Ethan and Danny when they got back from their holiday.

“Can we go back to our pack meeting now? We have a siren lurking around the preserve and we need to figure out a way to kill it,” Stiles said and sat down on the floor in front of Derek. The wolf started running his fingers through his hair and Stiles relaxed his head against the wolf’s knee. The pack nodded and they went back to the conversation they needed to have with this pack meeting.


	2. Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica smells Derek on Stiles and makes the right assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the text's WW stands for Wonder Woman because I definitely see Stiles giving her that code name more than Catwoman.

Stiles hurried towards his next class, he had been running behind all afternoon thanks to his sourwolf, he couldn’t believe that Derek had come and surprised him in his free period, that had been a first and Stiles definitely couldn’t complain. Having sex in the locker room had always been one of his fantasies before he left school and Derek was just keeping his mate happy except they lost track of time and now Stiles was late for Harris’ class. That guy hated him and was going to take pleasure in Stiles being late.

“Sorry I’m late,” he muttered when he hurried into class and took the empty seat next to Erica.

“Mr Stilinski,” Harris said and he looked up, “detention after school.”

“I’ve got lacrosse practice,” he said without thinking and wished he hadn’t said anything.

“Detention after lacrosse practice then, I’ll be waiting here for you and if you don’t come back you can have detention for the entire week.” He went back to the board and Stiles pulled out his notebooks; he tried to pay attention to what Harris was saying but he couldn’t concentrate. Having detention means that he won’t get any alone time with Derek this afternoon and he’ll be late to hang out with the pack. All these teenagers are going to be angry that no food had been prepared; he hated the amount of food that werewolves could consume. 

**Stiles: Got detention after school because I was late to class. Won’t be there til 6.** He got out his phone and fired off a text to Derek so he knew what was happening.

He felt his phone buzz in his hand. **Derek: sorry I got you in trouble. I’ll prepare food and order pizza when you get here.** He smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket, he turned to look at Erica and saw her smirking at him. “What?” He whispered and looked around the room, they were the only ones from the pack in this particular class and he was thankful for that.

“You and Derek,” she whispered and Stiles felt his cheeks heat, “I won’t tell anyone but seriously I had no idea until now.”

“How did you figure it out?” He asked softly trying not to draw attention to them.

“The scent is very fresh for the middle of the day,” he blushed and looked at her, “if you had been together this morning it wouldn’t be so prominent. I can tell its fresh and obviously the reason you were late.” He nodded. “Was it worth it?” Stiles thought about the reason he was late again and blushed furiously.

_His phone chimed and he looked down at the text message. **Derek: Meet me in the locker room.** He hurried out of the library and ran across the lacrosse field to get to the locker room faster; he swung open the door and before he could react he was slammed against it and kissed thoroughly. He wrapped his hand around Derek’s neck and speared his finger through the soft dark hair at the nape; he moaned when Derek gripped his ass and pulled him flush against his body. _

_“Derek,” he gasped out before he slammed their mouths back together. He couldn’t get enough of this man and never planned to let him go. “We have to be quick,” he said when he pulled away from his mouth to take a breath. “I only have 25 minutes before my next class.”_

_“That’s plenty of time,” he said gruffly against Stiles’ ear. He spun the younger man around and pushed himself against his back; he reached around and flicked open the buttons of his pants before pulling down the zipper. “You would still be loose from this morning?”_

_“I didn’t have time to shower thanks to you,” he muttered and gasped when he felt his boyfriends hand cup his growing erection. “Fuck me,” he groaned and thrust his hips into the hand. He had always wanted to do this but didn’t think it would happen; Derek shoved his jeans and boxers down before he nuzzled into Stiles neck. “I love you.”_

_“Shh,” he whispered and moved his fingers to drag over Stiles’ hole. He could still feel the lube there from this morning and he growled low in his throat. He pushed one finger in and Stiles groaned loudly at the feeling, Derek quickly slid in a second and Stiles moved his hips back to meet the action, he felt the long fingers graze over his prostate and he let out a choked off moan. “You always respond so well to me,” his boyfriend groaned in his ear and Stiles fucked himself back onto the digits in his body. “So good for me Stiles. I love you too.”_

_Stiles heard the zip sliding down and a package tearing open but he was too busy fucking himself on fingers to care. “Derek please,” he groaned when the fingers began to pull out and he clenched his ass around them trying to keep them in but failed. He looked over his shoulder and Derek slammed their lips together kissing his mate roughly, he grabbed the bottom of his cock and pumped it a few times before lining himself up at Stiles’ entrance, he traced his cock over the hole and watched as Stiles’ hole clenched greedily trying to get his cock inside of it. “Don’t tease,” Stiles muttered against his lips._

_“I won’t,” he pushed forward roughly and bottomed out in the one thrust. Stiles groaned and Derek bit hard into his clothed shoulder. “Fuck,” Stiles shouted at the pressure and Derek knew they were both done for, “move.” Derek drew out slowly so only the tip was still inside before slamming back into Stiles hard, the boy groaned and tried to grip at the wall. “Please,” he whimpered and Derek couldn’t deny his pleading mate._

_He set up a rhythm and continued to pound into the ass of the man he loved, Stiles was a moaning mess in his arms and he knew he could make it better, he grabbed Stiles hips and changed the angle slamming into the boys prostate every second stroke. He could feel himself drawing close but wanted Stiles to come first; this was really only going to be a quickie and he hated that he couldn’t take time to make love to his mate. “Derek, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned and went to reach for his aching cock but Derek smacked his hand away._

_“I want you to cum just from my cock Stiles,” he continued to press into his prostate with every stroke and Stiles moaned loudly. “Cum for me Stiles,” he bit down on his shoulder and Stiles cried out his name painting the wall in front of him with long white stripes of cum. Derek’s rhythm faltered and he followed close behind groaning into the neck of his mate; they both stood there panting and Derek slowly pulled himself out. He tied off the condom and threw it into one of the nearby trash cans._

_He fixed his clothes and spun Stiles around to fix him back up, he kissed his mate slowly and bit his lips softly. “I love you,” he said again and felt himself relax for the first time in weeks. “You’re late for class.”_

_“Shit,” Stiles’ eyes flew open and he looked at the clock above them. He grabbed his backpack and kissed Derek quickly before running to the door, he stopped and turned back to face his lover. “I love you too. Harris is an asshole and is going to kill me; I’ll see you tonight and we can continue this.”_

_“Definitely,” Derek chuckled as his mate ran out of the room._

“Stiles,” Erica said and he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at her and flushed embarrassedly at being caught out thinking about Derek, she could probably smell his arousal and wasn’t saying anything to cause him more embarrassment. “Was it worth it?”

“Yes, it was so worth it,” he smirked.

“I’m glad you both have someone now,” Erica replied softly and they both fell silent while Harris continued to teach the class. Stiles left the classroom when the bell rang knowing he was going to be returning there later that day; he pulled out his phone and texted Derek. **Stiles: So how do u feel bout Erica knowing?** He knew he was going to get a reply quickly because this was Derek, brooding, loner Derek, he was sitting at home waiting for Stiles to text him.

**Derek: How do you feel about it?**

**Stiles: I’m okay with WW knowing. She said she wouldn’t tell any1.**

**Derek: I’ll make sure of it.** Stiles smiled and wasn’t paying attention, he smacked into a hard body and fell to the ground roughly. “Shit,” he looked up and groaned. Out of all the people to run into, it  had to be a jock, even with Stiles being on the lacrosse team, the jock and bimbo population hated him and it wasn’t going to change. “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention,” he rushed out and looked down at his feet. Where was Scott when he needed him?

“I should make you kiss my shoes while you’re down there Stilinski,” a crowd had gathered around and Stiles felt like he was going to die from humiliation. He pressed dial on his phone and hoped Scott picked up, he kept his head down and anticipated the blow that came from the jock. He rolled to the side and crouched in a defensive gesture, Allison and Derek had been teaching him, he wasn’t a wilting flower anymore. “Oh I’m gonna pound you.”

“Unfortunately that role only applies to my boyfriend,” he knew none of them were going to believe him but it was an automatic response.

“Who would touch you Stilinski?”

“You need to back off,” Scott said and walked over yanking Stiles off the floor. He was flanked by Isaac, Boyd and Erica; he knew Allison and Lydia were lurking around somewhere and would smack down with any of these girls standing around gawking at Stiles. “Stiles you okay.”

“Yeah man,” he looked down at his phone and his eyes widened in shock. He had called Derek and he had heard the entire exchange between this jerk and Stiles. “Just you know me being clumsy.”

“And lying about having a boyfriend,” the jock sneered and Scott looked at him angrily, “we don’t like fags in our school.”

“Asshole,” Stiles smiled when he heard Lydia’s voice. She walked towards him and eyed the jock up and down, she eyed the group surrounding them and Stiles knew this was only going to end in humiliation for this guy. “Now,” she reached down and grabbed his dick squeezing hard, “us girls don’t like guys without dicks. Yours is already feeling pretty small so it’s not going to be missed. You leave him alone or I will rip them off the next time.” She let him go and walked over to Stiles kissing him on the cheek. “Now don’t leave lover boy on the line.”

“Shit,” he ran down the hallway and put his phone to his ear, “Der, I wasn’t meant to call you. Was meant to call Scott.”

“Tell Lydia thank you and that she’s awesome,” he could tell that Derek was smirking through the line and he grinned happily, “I’ll see you tonight and we’ll talk about that pounding intimately.”

“You promise,” he whispered.

“I promise,” Derek replied and Stiles smiled brightly.

“Can’t wait,” he answered cheekily and hung up. The rest of the day passed in a blur and Stiles didn’t even care by the end; even detention with Harris couldn’t slow him down. He was anxious to get to his boyfriends house and make good on these promises Derek had made this afternoon. The good thing about tonight was there was no pack meeting and it was only a movie after school before all the couples spilt off and went their own ways for the night. Thank god for Friday’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Erica and Lydia both figured it out and aren't going to tell anyone. They're happy for Stiles and Derek and glad they found someone. These are the only ones in the fic who actually know most of the time.


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles you smell good,” Peter said and looked at the boy, “which lucky guy is responsible for popping your cherry?”  
> “Umm I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles picked up a piece of pizza and took a big bite.  
> “Derek, you can’t be serious that you’d let him here reeking of sex?” Peter said and Derek growled at his uncle. “For fuck sake are you some kind of sadist and like hurting yourself. You better pull your head out of your ass and deal with this.” Stiles sat there watching the exchange and was feeling very confused. Why was Peter getting so upset about him having sex and why was he yelling at Derek? “So Stiles, who’s the lucky fellow?” Stiles blushed and looked down at his clenched hands sitting in his lap. “That good hey.”  
> “So good,” he replied and saw the tips of Derek’s ear heat up at the remembered escapades of this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I believe Peter would be a total creeper and would bring attention to the fact that Stiles had sex. This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own and I'm so flipping sorry about that.

Peter arrived back at the loft and wrinkled his nose, Stiles and Derek were pressed against the couch looking at information on Derek’s newly bought laptop, Peter was curious at who he talked to because they were certainly the reason why he had purchased the thing. They both looked up and Stiles smiled at him, Derek raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at his uncle while Stiles pointed something out on the computer. “You see here, that’s the weak spot and the easiest place to kill them. When in a battle try to strike here because they are heavily protected everywhere else.” Stiles stopped talking and looked at the two men eyeing each other off. “You’re not even listening to me.”

“Stiles you smell good,” Peter said and looked at the boy, “which lucky guy is responsible for popping your cherry?”

“Umm I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles picked up a piece of pizza and took a big bite.

“Derek, you can’t be serious that you’d let him here reeking of sex?” Peter said and Derek growled at his uncle. “For fuck sake are you some kind of masochist and like hurting yourself. You better pull your head out of your ass and deal with this.” Stiles sat there watching the exchange and was feeling very confused. Why was Peter getting so upset about him having sex and why was he yelling at Derek? “So Stiles, who’s the lucky fellow?” Stiles blushed and looked down at his clenched hands sitting in his lap. “That good hey.”

“So good,” he replied and saw the tips of Derek’s ear heat up at the remembered escapades of this afternoon.

_Stiles was busy the next week, he only got to see Derek at pack meetings, his father didn’t have night shift this week and expected him to be home. They both knew that the sheriff was a light sleeper, they couldn’t afford to be caught by Stiles’ father before Stiles turned eighteen, he knew about the wolves but he didn’t know about the mating that came with them. Stiles was getting anxious now, he hadn’t been with his mate in a week and he was starting to feel the effects, his hands were getting clammy and he was restless._

_“Dad, I’m going out for a little bit. I’ll be back before curfew,” he said and hurried out the front door before his father could say anything. He got into his Jeep and drove as quickly as possible to Derek’s house, he arrived at the loft and slammed the door and headed inside, he looked at the elevator and then to the stairs, that elevator was not to be trusted so he went to the stairs. He was almost to the first floor when he heard the footsteps hurrying down from above him, he smiled and braced himself on the landing and waited for impact._

_Derek slammed into Stiles and shoved him back against the wall, he breathed in his mates scent and licked along his neck. “Oh god I could feel the wolf Stiles. He wanted you and was getting so restless. Did you feel it?”_

_“I’m here, aren’t I?” He replied sarcastically and Derek bit his shoulder sharply, Stiles couldn’t hold back the moan he released and he gripped Derek’s shoulders tightly. “Tell me you grabbed lube before coming down here.” Derek growled and Stiles slammed his mouth against the wolves, he felt their teeth hit sharply but didn’t care, he needed his mate to devour him and make him his again. He dug his nails into Derek’s neck and deepened the kiss feeling the wolf rumbling against his chest excitedly. “Derek,” he moaned against his mate’s lips, “either fuck me here or take me upstairs.”_

_“Your wish is my command,” Derek scooped him up and ran upstairs faster than a human so Stiles knew he was using his wolf strength. He was tossed on top of Derek’s bed and watched as Derek ripped his shirt over his head. “Either take your clothes off or I’m going to rip them off.” Stiles stripped off his shirt and jeans and smiled when Derek noticed he had been going commando for the day. “I’m going to fuck you so hard Stiles.”_

_“Yes,” he hissed and looked at Derek with wild eyes. He was going as crazy as Derek was because whatever Derek felt he did too, it was a part of the mating bond and he was never going to complain about it. “Next time don’t let it go this far, you feel it earlier than me, come and claim me, I don’t care if my dad knows. This sucks.”_

_“Shut up Stiles,” Derek dove on top of his mate and kissed him hungrily. He could feel his fangs elongate and he dragged them over Stiles’ bottom lip, he couldn’t control his wolf this time and this mating was all going to be based off of instinct. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he was just going to roll with it. “I love you,” he lisped and Stiles smiled reaching up to trail his fingers over his hairy face and he tilted his head to allow Stiles more access. “I can’t control it.”_

_“You’re beautiful,” Stiles said and continued to trace his fingers over Derek’s wolf features, “I love you so much. Your wolf and human side Derek. I love all of you.” Derek felt his chest rumble happily and he lent over Stiles and continued to let the human touch him. Sometimes his wolf didn’t need sex to placate it, it just needed the touch of its mate and it would be happy, Stiles on the other hand wanted the sex. “Derek, I need you to pass me the lube so I can prep myself. I don’t think you’re in any state to do it and I need you to desperately make love to me.”_

_Derek reached to his side and pulled open the drawer, he fumbled around inside until his fingers touched the bottle of lube. He clenched it tightly and pulled it out dropping it on Stiles’ chest. “I’m going to take my hand off for a second,” Stiles said and flicked open the bottle pouring it on his fingers. He threw the lube to the side and put his clean hand back to Derek’s face continuing to trace over his features, Derek watched as his other hand trailed between them and went between his cheeks, Stiles moaned when his first two fingers breached him and Derek whined because he wasn’t making the sounds leaving his lips. “I’m going to be as quick as possible sourwolf.”_

_“Be faster,” he groaned and nuzzled into Stiles neck. He ran his teeth over the boys shoulder and smelt his arousal increase, oh his boy liked that, he did it again and Stiles heart beat became erratic. “I am going to bite you right there Stiles when I mate you.” The boy’s breath hitched and he gasped when he added another finger to his hole to help stretch himself. “God Stiles you smell so good.” He pulled his fingers out and pulled Derek up to kiss him roughly, his hand stroked Derek and added a little of the remaining lube to his aching cock. “I love you so much,” he whispered as he sank into his younger boyfriend’s hot heat one slow inch at a time._

_“Fuck Derek,” he moaned. He wrapped his legs around his waist and clung while the man above him slowly sank into him; this was intense and he didn’t know if he should cry and feel blessed that he could feel this loved by his mate. “Derek,” he let out a loud moan when he finally bottomed out and stilled above him. Stiles looked to the side and saw Derek’s claws sank into the mattress either side of Stiles’ head, the wolf above him didn’t move and Stiles could feel himself growing restless. “Derek please.”_

_“Just give me a minute Stiles,” he groaned and moved his hips sliding almost the way out before painfully slow sliding back in. Stiles was going to die if he kept this pace up, he continued to let Derek set this slow torturous pace because it was what the wolf needed right now. “I feel something happening,” he said between gritted teeth and Stiles finally got with the program. There when Derek slid back he felt something pull at his hole, he moaned when it slide back in and looked at Derek with wide eyes. “I don’t know but I need to move to get the pressure to release.”_

_“Yes, move faster,” Stiles cried out as Derek pulled out and slammed back into him. They had never had sex with Derek shifted before but if this glorious feeling was anything to go by he was going to demand it from now on. Derek set up a brutal pace and continued to slam into his mate, he could feel his dick catching on the boys rim and he stilled his movements feeling it fill out even more, he couldn’t pull out any further and he ground his hips into his mate._

_Derek roared and sank his teeth into Stiles shoulder before lapping at it with his tongue, Stiles bucked beneath him and screamed when the orgasm was ripped out of him. “Oh my god, Derek is that your knot.” He continued to swivel his hips in a circle, Stiles groaned and felt his sagging erection jerk against his stomach in a valiant effort to get hard again._

_“Stiles,” Derek groaned and shuddered against his mate. Stiles could feel cum filling him up and he moved his hips against Derek’s again causing the older man to groan and squirt more cum into him. “I don’t know how long this will last Stiles.”_

_“It’s a knot Derek,” Stiles moaned and felt himself growing hard again at the tiny movements Derek was still making, “it can last 45 minutes to an hour.”_

_“How do you know this Stiles?” He continued to move his hips in slow circles hitting Stiles’ prostate on every circle, the boy cried out and felt himself cum across his chest again, Derek collapsed his weight on top of Stiles and he felt the boys cum squish against his stomach. Stiles lifted his hands up and started stroking his mates back reassuringly, the next time Derek lifted his head he was normal and he kissed Stiles softly. “How do you know about this?”_

_“I’m the research man,” he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at Derek, “do any of you read anything I give you?”_

_“No,” his mate replied quickly and Stiles hit his chest._

_Twenty minutes later Derek pulled out and smiled at his mate, they both got up and showered and Stiles relaxed against him and let Derek wash and massage his skin in a soothing gesture._

“So Derek obviously isn’t the one because he looks like he swallowed a lemon, this new guy must be doing you something good Stiles because even I felt jealous seeing your face then,” Derek growled and Peter held up his hands in a submissive gesture, “don’t get angry at me. You should have made your move earlier before a random guy made a move on him.”

“He’s not eighteen yet,” Derek said between clenched teeth, “I’m not doing a Kate to him.” Stiles could feel the guilt radiating through the bond and he wanted to reach out and comfort his mate; he couldn’t wait until Peter left and they could be alone. “Stiles, can you leave so neither of us hurt you.”

“Sure,” he stood up and looked down at his mate, “have a look through the information and if you need me to run by anything call me later.” It was that last three words he knew Derek would concentrate on and he’d get the phone call later tonight. He left the loft confused and could now feel the anger running through him, Derek was about to have a massive beat down with his uncle and it was Stiles’ fault because he didn’t want to tell the pack about their relationship. Maybe they needed to re-evaluate this and make it right in the whole packs eyes.


	4. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia walked around the corner in the hall holding hands with Aiden and stopped when she saw the scene in front of her, these boys never learnt their lessons and she heard Aiden growl when the jock shoved Stiles to the ground. Even though he was on the lacrosse team and he was popular people still liked making his life a living hell. “I’ve got this,” she whispered to Aiden and strode forward. Aiden followed her and they stopped next to Stiles laying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a really good writing day today and finished a chapter then I went it needs another between it coz there were too many guy point of views. I've now spaced it out so there's even amount of girl and guy.

Lydia walked around the corner in the hall holding hands with Aiden and stopped when she saw the scene in front of her, these boys never learnt their lessons and she heard Aiden growl when the jock shoved Stiles to the ground. Even though he was on the lacrosse team and he was popular people still liked making his life a living hell. “I’ve got this,” she whispered to Aiden and strode forward. Aiden followed her and they stopped next to Stiles laying on the floor.

“Hey guys, I was just testing the comfort of the floor. Care to join me?” Stiles said sarcastically and Lydia smirked at him. Aiden reached down and yanked Stiles up to his feet, Stiles tapped him on the arm and Aiden nodded his understanding. “So these gentleman were just expressing their opinions on me texting in the hall?”

“We were expressing our interest of you being a lying dick and not having a boyfriend,” one of the jocks said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Well if you didn’t stomp on my phone you could have just looked at who I was texting moron,” Stiles said and started picking up the pieces. Lydia chuckled softly before her phone started ringing and she pulled it out of her purse checking the name, she held it out to Stiles and he took it answering it immediately. “Hey, yeah I’m fine. No these jerks broke my phone and I couldn’t answer you back. Yep I’ll see you tonight at six.” He hung up and passed the phone back to Lydia.

“Now I would have thought you learnt your lesson,” Lydia said and walked to the leader of the pack, “I know I remember telling you to leave him alone and if you didn’t I’d rip your balls off.” She continued to edge her way closer to him and he flinched when she reached out to run her fingers down his chest. “Now we are the popular group of this school, you are the second, your group will be destroyed if I say so, people will ignore you and those pretty little cheerleaders you have hanging off your arm will start treating you like you have a disease. Do you want that?”

“No,” he whimpered.

“No, what?” She whispered threateningly.

“No ma’am,” he said quickly and she smirked. She turned to look at the rest of the group and the jock next to her sighed audibly at her attention being off of him.

“If you keep this up I will destroy you and everything you’ve built,” she said, “I know ways to get you injured and it will all look completely innocent.” She turned to look at Aiden and he smiled dangerously, Stiles moved away from him because he forgot how scary Aiden actually could be. The months of them joining the pack had been good, Danny and Lydia had changed the twins for the better and Stiles knew they’d protect anyone of the members of the pack including him the human.

“You wouldn’t dare,” one of them tried to say.

“Aiden, you and Ethan know how to play all different sports don’t you?” He nodded and the jock’s eyes widened. “Well maybe we should do a little wager, three on three and you can choose the sports. Coach can judge and whoever wins gets the say in what the other group does. As in no picking on Stiles and no smashing his property and definitely replacing his phone with the newer model. What do you say Aiden?”  

“Sounds good babe,” he smirked, “we’ll get Boyd to be our third member and we expect you three to be our competitors.”

“Coach will never allow something like this to happen,” he tried.

“Well it’s a shame for you that coach loves us and knows our power and overall he likes us better. We’ll see you in gym,” Aiden walked off and Stiles knew he was finding the boys to implement this action in gym period. Coach was going to be all for this little competition and Stiles was looking forward to gym class, he smirked as the jocks continued to look like they were shitting themselves and Lydia had a satisfied look on her face.

“Shall we go Stiles,” she said and hooked her arm through his, “I need to talk to you about this boyfriend.” He nodded and Lydia smiled again. “We’ll see you this afternoon boys.” Oh Stiles forgot that they had a big gym session with the girls this afternoon. This was going to be amusing. If the cheerleaders wanted to be involved in these games then he knew Kira, Allison and Erica would step up and be his champions; those girls could win everything together and no one would be able to stop them. If they had Lydia then they’d take over the world. He would be afraid if they ever realised how terrifying they were together. Lydia grabbed his arm and shoved him into an empty classroom.

“Thanks for saving me Lydia,” he sighed and looked at the crumpled mess of his phone.

“He better be so worth all this lying,” she said sternly and crossed her arms over her chest. A year ago Stiles knows he would have been looking but now he didn’t even flinch seeing her breasts pressed together like that. “When are you telling the pack the truth?”

“When I turn eighteen,” he said and she nodded at him. “I don’t know what I’m doing Lydia.”

“Well you obviously do or you would have come to one of us for help a long time ago,” she replied softly, “I only figured it out because I saw you once. I was coming around to your house for a chat and I saw you on the front porch with him, you were smiling up at him and he lent down and kissed you. It felt so special and I was so jealous so I left.” Stiles remembered the day and smiled softly.

_Stiles walked up the front porch holding tightly to Derek’s hand, this was so new and they had just had their first real date together. They had actually had an awkward date because what could they possibly talk about after being forced to have sex with each other but after a while it had slowly become comfortable and Derek had opened up about what he had discovered. After that it had been easy._

_“So, what are we going to tell everyone?” Derek said and Stiles stood in front of him holding onto his hand tightly._

_“We don’t tell them until we’re ready,” Stiles replied and smiled, “do you really think Scott’s going to keep this quiet from his mum and my dad? He doesn’t have a filter. I don’t want you to get arrested Derek.”_

_“So we don’t tell them until you’re eighteen,” Stiles nodded and continued to stare at him. He smiled and Derek moved forward, he lifted his hand and cupped Stiles cheek, Stiles blushed and smiled at him softly. This was intense and he couldn’t look away from his unusual green eyes, Derek smiled at the boy standing before him and sighed. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your lips and the way you felt Stiles. Those witches seriously fucked up my head and I thought I was going crazy without you.”_

_“I could feel it too,” Stiles free hand moved to Derek’s waist and he gasped at the heat radiating through Derek’s clothes. “Please kiss me,” Derek nodded and leant down pressing his lips to Stiles’. The boy gasped and they let each other’s hand go, Derek’s hand went to his waist pulling him flush against him and Stiles’ newly freed hand went to clutch Derek’s hair. The kiss continued slowly until Derek traced his tongue along Stiles’ bottom lip and the boy groaned before opening up to the older man._

_The kiss turned dirty and Derek walked Stiles back pushing him against the front of the house, he reached down and grabbed his thighs hoisting him up, Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned into Derek’s mouth. Derek pulled away breathing heavily and looked at Stiles’ dark eyes. “I think we should go inside. My dad’s got the late shift and won’t be home until two.” Derek nodded and let Stiles get down so he could open the front door. They both attacked each other as soon as they were inside and the door was closed._

Stiles came back to the present and blushed when he saw Lydia staring at him. “So how early on was that kiss?” She asked and Stiles knew she had basically sensed everything he felt except the details of when it was and what was said.

“It was our first date,” he said and she smiled at him brightly. “We didn’t know what we know now. So it’s been four months and we’ve still got another two before my eighteenth, please don’t say anything and definitely don’t tell Aiden.” She nodded and they heard the bell. “Let’s go watch the jocks get their asses kicked.”

“Yes,” they both walked out and headed towards the locker rooms. They spilt up and went to get changed into the corresponding rooms, Stiles wasn’t paying attention and he startled when he looked up and there were thick muscular thighs in front of him. Those denim clad thighs were familiar and he looked up to see Derek standing over him, the rest of the locker room was empty and he hurried to tie his last shoe.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded. “Where are the assholes so I can kick their asses?”

“It’s okay, Aiden, Ethan and Boyd are about to inflict some damage. Come and watch,” they both walked out of the locker room and went to stand with the pack. Derek stood close to Stiles and took his hand when he was sure no one was looking, Stiles turned and smirked at him before he faced forward and listened to the coach speaking.

“So it has been brought to my attention that people on the team have been bullying other students, I don’t condone that, I didn’t lose a testicle to bullies but I sure got bullied after it, so three of the guys have challenged the bullies to a sporting competition,” Coach Finstock said and Stiles saw the bullies shift uncomfortably. “I love this idea.” Those guys didn’t know coach well enough because they didn’t think he’d go for this. “I have set up ten obstacles, count them ladies ten,” he held up his fingers and several people laughed, “this is going to test strength, endurance and brains.” Fuck they were going to lose on brains. “The games are as follow:

  1.        100m sprint
  2.        3 on 3 basketball
  3.        3 on 3 lacrosse
  4.        Last one standing
  5.        Archery
  6.        Puzzle solving
  7.        1 on 1 soccer- get to try and kick 5 balls in while the other tops
  8.        Weights- who can hold the most
  9.        Dancing
  10.        Juggling.”



“Coach,” Erica said and Stiles swore, “Kira, Allison and I would like to challenge Bianca, Sasha and Tiffany because they bully Stiles too and we won’t tolerate it.” He nodded and the girls walked forward.

“If Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, Erica, Allison and Kira score more points than Jake, Cooper, Josh, Bianca, Sasha and Tiffany then they have to replace Stiles phone and they’re not allowed near him for the reminder of their school careers,” Coach continued and people turned to look at Stiles, “I’ve already got the money for your phone Bolinski.” He shook his head because coach was never going to get his name right. “Let’s begin. Guys against guys and girls against girls.” These assholes didn’t know what they were getting themselves into.

“I’m still going to kill them,” Derek whispered in Stiles ear and he smiled. Everyone went and took a seat in the bleachers, Derek pulled Stiles to the back and the huddles into the top corner with what was left of the pack surrounding them. Stiles sat close to Derek and pretended that they weren’t in love with each other, Derek lent his hand next to Stiles’ on the seat and let their fingers brush each other’s. “Scott, why aren’t you out there?”

“They didn’t ask me,” he said and looked at Isaac, Danny and Lydia, “I’m sure we all would have been there if they had asked. These assholes have made Stiles’ life a living hell and need to be taught a lesson. I hope one of the twins breaks something on one of them.”

“I’d be more worried about Erica,” Lydia said and gestured towards her. Erica was already in a cheerleaders face and Stiles was actually worried she might punch someone any second. “Maybe the girls were a bad idea.” Allison came walking over and grabbed Erica yanking her away, people in front of them were busy making bets and Stiles wondered what they were betting on. Fights, who would win, injuries etc…

“Let’s begin,” Coach said and blew a whistle. The groups all lined up at the start of the 100m and Stiles knew this was going to be bad if they used their werewolf strength, the gun went off and the three wolves reacted instantly, they were still looking human and using their normal strength thank god. Erica looked feral but was still in control of herself. Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, Erica and Kira finished just over 10s and Allison quickly followed behind them. “That’s one point to team Stiles.”

“Have you noticed that he’s set up archery?” Derek whispered and pointed across the field. Stiles looked and just made out the numbers on the targets. “Ally’s going to cream them.” Stiles laughed and continued to watch their teams cream the others, they came to the individual events and Stiles watched as they discussed who was going where, this was going to be amusing, six against six with six events to go, no person could repeat an event and it can now be mixed because there’s no physical contact involved.

“We might clean sweep this,” Stiles said and watched as they all spilt off with their judges. Allison walked towards the archery field and was going against Josh from the basketball team. “Ally’s got this,” he watched as she picked up and tested the bow in her hand. They each had three arrows each and three different ranged targets. 5, 10, and 20m away. She has definitely shot further than that when she was battling with the pack, this was going to be interesting.

She let Josh go first and she smiled when he only scored 8 points, she lined up her shot and nailed it scoring 10 points. She smiled and moved aside letting Josh take his next shot, he hit the 8 points and smirked at her thinking he had done well, Ally shook her head and moved to position, and she fired and nailed it in the 10 point circle again. “What the hell?” Josh said and looked at her sharply. Ally shrugged and moved away looking at the furthest target, she knew where she’s have to shot and the wind was too strong so the arrow wouldn’t move much. She watched as Josh nailed 9 points and she clapped politely with the crowd. Josh smirked at her and she shook her head before she lined up and released her arrow, she hit the 10 and smirked at him. “You hustled me.”

“They never said you couldn’t do something you were good at,” she replied and looked at coach. He winked at her and she put the bow back on its table. “I’ve been nationally ranked since I was twelve. Anyway we’ve got one more event to win before you guys get to suffer in misery.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked off to go watch the other events.

They ended up winning 6-0 and Aiden walked over to them carrying an envelope, he passed it to Stiles and kissed Lydia quickly before she could react. “So Argent you did good,” he said and nodded at her. All the werewolves were still weary of Allison because of her last name even when she proved herself time and time again that she was on their side. They were all going to have to sit down and discuss this one day, Derek whispered in Stiles ear and he passed him the money, he trust him to get him the right phone and everyone turned to look at them.

“Derek’s going to pick a phone up for me,” he said and they watched as he walked Derek down to his car. They were far enough away that the entire pack would have to strain to hear them so Stiles leant forward so he could whisper in his ear. “I’ll see you tonight for our date,” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled at him brightly, “I’ll meet you there at 6.”

“You’re an idiot,” he said but smiled anyway. They had always gone for dates in the next town over, no one knew them and they didn’t get judged. They were going to dinner and then the movies afterwards, it was going to be perfect, Marvel movies were always worth it and he was glad Derek was starting to see that. “I’ll see you later.” Derek got into his car without kissing his boyfriend and he felt terrible about it, Stiles waved as he drove out and he saw the sly smirk directed his way. He was in trouble tonight.

Stiles walked back to the locker room and stopped when the three jocks were waiting for him. “So I gather that was the boyfriend,” Stiles walked to his locker and tried to ignore them, “ahh so the friends don’t know it’s him. I still don’t think it’s him but he seemed to stick close to you. We’ll have to keep an eye on you.” Stiles ignored them and got changed back into his street clothes before going to join Lydia who was waiting outside.

“They were harassing me about Derek again,” he said and Lydia pushed open the door walking straight in.

“Dickwads,” she said and Stiles grinned, “the point of today was that you didn’t get to speak to Stiles ever again. Not about his boyfriend, not about school work, absolutely no communicating with Stiles because believe me his boyfriend has a worse temper than any of us. He was going to beat the shit out of you until we told him we were handling it our way. You better leave him alone or Derek will handle it his way.” She grabbed Stiles and pulled him out of the locker room before dragging him to their English class, he was so fucking glad that Lydia was his friend and knew she would defend him no matter what. She was a badass motherfucker.


	5. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac climbed into the passenger seat and took a whiff of Stiles’ car, he scrunched up his nose and turned to look at the human next to him. “Please tell me Derek was in your car before you had sex with whoever you’re seeing. I can smell Derek in here but it’s not as strong as it normally is on you.” Stiles sighed dramatically and Isaac shot him a dirty look, Stiles knew exactly what he was talking about and the others had all seen the chemistry radiating between the former alpha and the human. “Please just tell me that this little fling is only temporary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this before I added in the Lydia chapter. I thought it needed another girls interaction or else it was too heavily male based. Fingers crossed you like this.

Isaac climbed into the passenger seat and took a whiff of Stiles’ car, he scrunched up his nose and turned to look at the human next to him. “Please tell me Derek was in your car before you had sex with whoever you’re seeing. I can smell Derek in here but it’s not as strong as it normally is on you.” Stiles sighed dramatically and Isaac shot him a dirty look, Stiles knew exactly what he was talking about and the others had all seen the chemistry radiating between the former alpha and the human. “Please just tell me that this little fling is only temporary.”

“Why are you all against me having someone? You all have partners and now because I’ve got one you and Peter seem to be warning me against it. And we didn’t have sex this afternoon just a heavy arousal filled make out session,” he smacked the steering wheel hard and felt the pain through his hand. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Because it’s not Derek,” Isaac yelled and Stiles moved back in shock. “You and Derek belong with each other. Stop this foolishness Stiles and think about the people you’re hurting in this process. So was Derek in the car before or after your little tryst?”

“Before,” he answered because he couldn’t exactly tell him the truth. It was bad enough that Erica and Lydia both knew, he knew neither of them would tell a soul and they’d keep it secret until it was time for it to come out.

“You better hope this guy is worth it,” Isaac said and Stiles groaned before starting the car.

“He’s very worth it,” he stated thinking of the way Derek had been that afternoon.

_He drove into the preserve and parked the car, he had a shitty day at school and needed to clear his head. He knew Derek would be out here patrolling somewhere and he’d keep an ear out for any trouble that was moving towards Stiles. He grabbed his bag out of the car and walked towards the lake, Derek had shown it to him a few weeks ago and now it was his one escape from the pack because they weren’t allowed near here._

_He put his bag down on a rock and lent back on it looking up through the canopy of branches above him. The shadows were dancing across his face and he closed his eyes relaxing against the cool rock. Pretty soon it was going to be summer and he’d be spending his days here, swimming naked with Derek and hopefully having many sexual adventures on these rocks. “Stiles,” he smiled and opened his eyes to look at the wolf standing above him._

_“Hi sourwolf,” he replied and smiled cheekily at his mate. Derek sat on the ground next to Stiles and lent over him, he cupped the boy’s cheek and watched as he closed his eyes at the feel of his hand. “I am so glad you’re here Derek, I had a rough day at school and wanted you more than anything. I assumed you’d be out here patrolling and if you weren’t you’d find me anyway.”_

_“I knew you were coming here as soon as you left school. I felt it.” Stiles smiled at him and continued to let the wolf trail his fingers over his cheek, it was as much a comforting gesture to Stiles as it was to Derek and they both knew it. This was life and it was so simple to both of them; the only complication was Stiles not being eighteen and the difficulty of hiding this relationship. “What’s bothering you Stiles?” He finally asked and Stiles sat up so he could face Derek properly._

_“I don’t know if I can hide this anymore, my father and Chris Argent will understand, Peter was really angry the other day and I don’t want the other members of the pack to react similar ways because they all think I’m sleeping with some random guy,” he looked at his partner with sad eyes and looked down at his lap. Derek cupped his chin and tilted his face to look at him. “This is getting hard now. I don’t know if I can last another month.”_

_“We’ll get through it Stiles,” Derek whispered softly and pulled his mate against him wrapping his arms around his waist. Stiles let his head lean against Derek’s shoulder and the older man nuzzled into his neck reassuringly. “You know I love you more than anything, if you decide you want to tell your father tomorrow I will be there and we’ll do it together.”_

_“Promise,” Stiles asked and turned his head to look at Derek. Derek nodded and lent down to kiss Stiles softly, he loved this boy and he would do absolutely anything for him. He pulled away from the boy and rested his forehead against his, he breathed in the fresh scent around them and the familiar scent of his mate._

_“I promise,” Derek finally answered and ran his nose against Stiles’, “let’s get you back to your Jeep and you should get home. I should get back out there before anyone notices that I’m gone and comes looking for me.” He pulled the boy up off the cold ground and wrapped his arm around his waist, they walked down the familiar path and talked easily about their days and the upcoming week, it was easy and Derek couldn’t wait to do it for the rest of their lives._

_“So will I see you tonight?” Stiles said suggestively and wrapped his arm around Derek’s neck. Derek smirked and pulled the boy flush against his body, he could feel Stiles’ half hard erection pressing against him and he ground his hips against him letting him feel his own arousal. “Oh god,” Stiles moaned softly against Derek’s cheek._

_“Why do you do this to me Stiles?” Derek groaned and ripped open the door to Stiles’ Jeep; he pushed the boy in and climbed on top of him. Stiles smiled and surged up slamming their lips back together, Derek gripped his hips and flipped them so Stiles was straddling his lap. “We can’t be long or the others will come looking for me.”_

_“Shh,” Stiles murmured and ground his hips down on Derek’s. They both groaned loudly against the others parted lips, Stiles circled his hips and felt Derek grip his hips digging his fingers in. “No sex right now. Just grinding.” Derek nodded and kissed the boy above him softly as he continued to grind down on him, Stiles speared his fingers through the dark hair and held his boyfriend to him continuing the sweet kiss._

_“Stiles,” Derek whispered and tightened his arms around the boys back pulling him closer. He moved his lips to the pale throat and ran them lightly over the pulse point, he wasn’t going to mark his boy today, this felt like something that had gone from being purely sexual to something that was deeper, they couldn’t get rid of the mating bond but this seemed like it was just for them and he liked that. “I love you so much,” he murmured into the throat and trailed light kisses around the base. “Even before we got taken I loved you, I was going to wait until you were eighteen, and you have been here ever since I met you in the forest.”_

_“I love you too,” he murmured softly into Derek’s hair. This wasn’t a time when they needed completion even when they were both rock hard against one another, Derek continued to run his lips along Stiles’ throat and Stiles sighed softly into Derek’s dark hair. They were perfect when they were like this and Stiles is always glad that he can have someone who loves him this much. “I thought you wanted to be quick so no one found us.”_

_“Shut up,” he thrust his hips up into Stiles’ and the boy groaned loudly, “do you want to get off Stiles or is this good enough for you?”_

_“You’re always good enough for me,” he kissed Derek’s forehead softly and the older man shuddered beneath him. Derek moved his hands to Stiles’ ass and squeezed his cheeks roughly making Stiles buck against him, they both moaned and Derek licked the sensitive skin behind Stiles’ left ear. “Fuck Derek,” Stiles rolled his hips and knew that they were going to go back into the crazed passion that they started with. “We should hurry,” they started moving against each other and Stiles brought Derek’s mouth to his in a searing kiss._

_Derek guided Stiles against him and he heard the boy’s heart skip a beat, oh he was so close now, he continued to move Stiles’ hips against his own. The delicious brush of their erections was starting to become too much for Derek. He bit onto Stiles’ shoulder roughly and the boy screamed as the orgasm ripped through him, Derek followed him over as this smell hit his nose and he growled against Stiles neck._

_“I’m gonna need a long shower before the pack meeting,” Stiles joked and Derek smirked against his shoulder. “You do too.” He smiled even though Stiles couldn’t see him and nuzzled into his neck. “At least I can hide the bite mark on my shoulder, my neck ones are always harder to explain and I’m glad I don’t have to tonight.”_

_“Are you still picking up Isaac?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded his confirmation. “You better go then and air out the car so he doesn’t smell this.”_

_“I hate this,” he said softly and looked at Derek. He hated having to shower and air out his car so people didn’t know he was with Derek, he wanted the smell to stick around and for him to be able to smell it when he got into his own car. “I can’t wait until I don’t have to air out my car and I don’t have to shower whenever we leave each other.”_

_“It will be over soon Stiles,” he lent forward and kissed his mate softly. Stiles reached up and cupped Derek’s cheek letting the kiss go on until Derek pulled away and looked at him with glowing blue eyes. “You need to go, the pack’s chasing something and they’re coming this way.” Derek opened the door and they both slid out, Stiles could feel his cum drying in his boxers and was starting to feel uncomfortable anyway. “I’ll see you in a few hours,” Derek said and kissed him quickly before running off to join the others. Stiles sighed and climbed into the Jeep so he could go home and shower before the pack meeting._

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts and continued to drive to the loft in complete silence, he wasn’t going to irritate Isaac any further and he wasn’t looking forward to tonight. If it was only them when they arrived then it was going to be awkward and Isaac wasn’t going to stop himself from calling Stiles out in front of Peter and Derek. He flinched internally and tried not to think about it too much until they actually arrived.

They pulled up and Isaac got out of the car as quickly as possible and ran inside, Stiles knew he’d take the stairs and would already yelling and spilling his guts to the pack members inside. Stiles walked to the elevator and waited for it to come down, he wasn’t going to rush and face the angry members of the pack. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Stiles looked up and smiled when Derek was waiting inside. “So Isaac is pissed?”

“I gathered,” he said drily and stood next to Derek, “he was not impressed when he was in my car.” Derek growled and Stiles turned to face him, he took a step forward and nuzzled into Derek’s chest, the wolf buried his nose in his neck and smelt his mate’s distress. “I’m okay,” he lied. Derek heard the skip in his heart beat but wasn’t going to call him out on it, the boy in front of him had gone through enough and he wasn’t going to make it worse.

“No you’re not,” he replied but he wasn’t going to push it. He kissed the side of his neck and Stiles smiled, they pulled apart just before the doors of the elevator slid open and faced the pack that was waiting for them. Derek walked out before Stiles and went to stand next to Scott, at least he knew they had his back and his best interest at heart.

“Scott, how come you’re letting this happen?” Isaac started and stepped towards Stiles and grabbed his arm tightly. He grimaced and saw Derek’s reflexive step forward to protect his mate. “He’s going to tear the pack apart and you need to force him to stop.” Derek growled when Isaac gripped his arm tighter and Stiles knew he had to react before there was a supernatural beat down.

“Let him go Isaac,” Derek warned and stepped towards them. Isaac dropped his arm and looked at Derek advancing, he pushed Stiles behind him and stood in front of him protectively. They always expected him to protect the squishy human and he was just living up to his reputation. “He’s human and doesn’t follow the same code as the rest of us, he may be pack but he doesn’t feel it the way we do.” Stiles frowned because he felt the connection to the pack because he was a spark, if Scott commanded him then he’d do it like the rest, he wasn’t going to contradict Derek though because he was sticking up for him.

“Batman,” Erica said softly and walked over to him grabbing his hand tightly, “I need you to move.” She tugged him to the outskirts of the room just as Isaac charged Derek, they were both snarling and Stiles could just make out what they were snarling at each other behind elongated teeth. “You’ve really upset the balance here Stiles.” Allison came rushing over and grabbed Stiles hugging him tightly, she was such a mother of the pack and Stiles sank into her warmth.

Scott roared and everyone stopped at the command in his voice. “Stop it,” he said and walked towards the two Betas fighting. “Stiles can sleep with whoever he wants, if it’s a random stranger then so be it, if it becomes Derek later in life then awesome, but right now he can do whatever he wants and no one is allowed to judge him. Isaac if you don’t like it you can leave and come back when you respect my wishes.” The youngest Beta froze and looked at his alpha, he wasn’t expecting that to be the words out of his mouth and Stiles walked towards them. “He’s my best friend and after Allison’s influence he’s the next one I trust, he can do whatever he wants and I’ll be happy for him because that’s what friends and pack do for one another.”

“Scott,” Isaac started and the alpha held up his hands to make him stop.

“That’s enough. Kira can respect the connection I had with Allison and she stayed in the pack even after all of this,” he gestured to Kira and she smiled softly. Stiles knew she still loved Scott and wanted him happy, it was the reason she had let him go and had stayed in the pack, he had wanted it and she wanted him happy. “Stiles can be with whoever he wants and none of you can say anything about it. Derek seems comfortable with him even if he smells it constantly, if it starts to become too uncomfortable between the people affected then we’ll talk but until then leave him alone.”

“Fine,” Isaac said and went to sulk out on the balcony. Erica and Allison stayed planted next to Stiles and he looked at them both with wide eyes. Allison was smarter than people gave her credit for and if she was anything like Erica and Lydia then she already knew Stiles and Derek were sleeping together.

“I expect you to give Stiles an apology,” Scott said and Stiles gathered he got the right answer because he seemed satisfied. The pack seemed to go back to normal and Derek stalked off and Stiles watched as he went.

“You’re in so much trouble,” Allison said and pointed a finger at him before she went after Derek. Stiles groaned and sank against Erica, she trailed her fingers through his hair and he watched as Allison talked quietly to Derek. He smiled and hugged her tightly before she came walking back over to them. “You better fix this eventually or I will be so angry at you.”

“Sorry mum,” he replied sarcastically and Allison smacked him on the side of the head. She walked off and joined Scott, he was talking to Boyd, Lydia and Kira in a corner and he smiled when she nestled into his side and kissed his cheek. It was comforting to have your mate touching you and Stiles stood up walking over to Derek, he laid his hand on the wolf’s arm and saw him relax instantly at the contact. “I’m sorry that’s it not you.”

“I’ll be here waiting whenever you’re ready to talk about this,” he gestured between them and Stiles nodded. If it was what the pack wanted to hear then they’d play along with it, the girls knew already except Kira and Stiles didn’t think it would take long for her to figure it out either. “I only have to wait two more months and then your father won’t kill me.” Stiles smiled and reached up to brush his fingers along his stubbled cheek. “Be careful Stiles.”

“You know he doesn’t mean anything,” he whispered and Derek nodded, “I’m just having fun and being a teenager for once.” Derek could hear the little skip but Stiles hid it well, the pack assumed he was sleeping with someone else so they were going to buy this conversation easily, he hated that they had to go to full blown lying now. “We’ll work it out after I graduate in a month.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Derek walked off and Stiles felt empty. He walked over to Scott and his best friend nodded, Stiles walked out of the loft and went to his car, he sat there watching his shaking hands and startled when the passenger side door opened. He turned and looked at Derek before the first tear slipped out. “What’s bothering you Stiles?”

“I got a letter of acceptance today,” he said, “after I graduate what’s going to happen to us?”

“I’m going to come with you,” Derek said and grabbed Stiles’ chin making him look at him, “I am not going to leave you and we’ll get an apartment off campus and we’ll be happy. Which school gave you early acceptance?”

“Stanford,” he smirked and looked across to Derek, “it’s where I want to go. They have the best criminal and law courses, maybe I can follow in my dad’s footsteps and become a police officer. I’ve been thinking about it more and more lately, I think it would be good, I’d know when it was something supernatural and could point it out to my dad.”

“I think you’d be good Stiles,” he lent forward and kissed him quickly, “don’t hide anything from me again.”

“The letter was waiting when I got home this afternoon,” he looked at him with wide eyes, “I was going to tell you as soon as we had a moment alone.”

“I believe you,” he said and kissed him again. Derek moved away and opened the door to the car, he dropped out and waved at Stiles before he disappeared around the corner. Stiles sighed and drove home, this was going to be a long month and the others were going to expect something to happen after graduation but they both didn’t want to say anything until he was legal. Hiding a relationship for six months was going to be hell to explain to his father, he was not going to be impressed about the entire situation. Stiles could only hope that he didn’t shoot Derek when he found out.

He sighed and laid down on his bed, he knew Isaac would apologise in his own time and he wasn’t expecting it to happen tonight no matter how much the alpha pushed him. He was his own person and he’d sulk for a few days before he finally apologised to Stiles for his conduct. Stiles knew he’d owe the entire pack a bigger apology in two months. He closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him over, he knew Derek would sneak in when it was safe and they’d sleep together comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also didn't mean for Isaac to be such a jerk, it was more he was hurt and just acted out. He would never intentionally hurt Stiles especially with the respect he has for Scott.


	6. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wonders why Stiles' scent smells different and why she can't find Derek's scent on him. The pack also gets a surprise when they learn that Stiles and Deaton have been able to locate other species and the information Stiles knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter is as good as the others but it's good because you get to learn more information about what Stiles does.

Kira breathed in and caught the tangy scent on Stiles’ skin, she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and she moved closer to him. “Stiles, are you feeling okay?” She asked and he turned to look at her. He didn’t smell like he normally did and there was something not right about it, the scent of Derek on him wasn’t as strong and there seemed to be an underlying smell. It wasn’t something she could put her finger on.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he said and looked over her shoulder to see Derek watching them.

“Please don’t lie to me,” she said softly and stepped even closer to him, “I can smell that there’s something shielding your scent and it’s not right.”

“Oh, I was working with Deaton this afternoon and he showed me a new spell,” he sniffed himself but didn’t seem to notice a change, “it mustn’t have worn off properly yet. He said it could take several hours and I obviously can’t tell the difference between my normal scent and what you can smell now.”

“Everything just smells muted,” she replied and sniffed him again, “the smell of Derek is so weak and usually you reek of him. I thought I’d be able to pick that up still.” Stiles blushed because if only she knew how fresh the scent of Derek really was on his skin, it was the reason why he had used the spell Deaton had given him because he needed to hide it from them. Otherwise the pack would have been able to smell cum, lube and the overwhelming scent of sex.

_Stiles arrived at the loft straight after school had finished, the pack wasn’t going to be here for several hours and they had all the time in the world to be together. He walked up the stairs to the loft because that elevator takes too long and he knows this way is quicker, the pack had tested this several times, even Lydia in her high heels can beat the elevator up here and that amused the pack more than anything._

_Derek was standing at the door when Stiles walked around the corner and he smiled at him brightly. They met and Derek leant down capturing Stiles’ lips in an unhurried kiss, his hand wrapped around the boy’s neck and he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between Stiles’ parted lips. Stiles groaned and tangled his hands into Derek’s hair tugging the strands, he knows the wolf likes it when he gets physical and it brings the animalistic side out in Derek._

_“Stiles,” Derek murmured and walked them into his house. He didn’t have neighbours so it wasn’t like they were going to get caught making out in the hall. He pulled the door shut and smiled at Stiles, the boy backed away and turned before sprinting. “You can’t get away from me,” Derek yelled and chased the boy through the loft. Stiles was laughing by the time he hit the stairs going up, Derek caught him on the landing and scooped him up carrying him to the bed. “Get your clothes off because I’ll rip them,” Stiles looked at the claws digging into Derek’s side and shuddered._

_“Don’t hurt yourself Derek,” he said and looked up at his mate, “if you rip them its fine I’ve got spare clothes in your drawers anyway.” He heard the low rumble leave Derek’s throat before the wolf pounced on him and nuzzled into his neck. “I love when you let yourself go wolf, I have a surprise for you when you take off my clothes, and I planned for this at school and made sure I was ready for you.” Derek growled and trailed his teeth over the tendons in Stiles’ neck, all it would take would be one bite and he’d claim this boy properly._

_“You’re going to get into so much trouble Stiles,” Derek slurred. It was harder for him to speak when his fangs were out but he knew Stiles understood every word that he had spoken._

_“I like trouble,” he winked at Derek and the wolf growled loudly. Stiles reached down and ripped his own shirt off before he pulled Derek’s over his head, they both disappeared somewhere on the floor, Derek leant down and dragged his fanged teeth over the boys chest. His tongue flicked out to taste a nipple making Stiles cry out, he smirked the best he could before he tasted the other side causing the boy beneath him to buck wildly, Stiles had such sensitive nipples and Derek loved teasing them when he could. “Derek,” Stiles moaned when he continued to lick down his chest. He threaded his fingers through his hair and gripped tightly causing the wolf to moan above him._

_“Little one,” Derek murmured and looked up to meet Stiles’ glazed eyes, “you better be prepared for this hectic mating.”_

_“I want your wolf again,” Stiles whimpered when Derek dragged his fangs along his hip bone._

_“Good, my wolf wants you too,” he growled and continued to bite little marks into Stiles’ hipbones. Stiles tried to keep himself still, he still had a hand gripped into Derek’s hair and pulled making the wolf look at him with his glowing blue eyes. Derek crawled up the boy’s body and hovered over him, Stiles surged up and slammed their lips together, Derek made sure to keep his lips over his fangs until Stiles tried to seek entrance into his mouth. “No, I could hurt you.”_

_“Shh, trust me,” Stiles mumbled and Derek nodded before letting his mate take control of the kiss. This time when Stiles’ tongue ran along his lips he parted them allowing him access, Stiles ran his tongue along Derek’s fangs and he heard the older man groan before grinding his hips against Stiles’ roughly. Stiles dug his nails into the werewolf’s shoulders and scratched him; Derek liked being marked and marking Stiles in return. Stiles pulled away panting for breath. “Can I ride you?” He gasped out when Derek latched onto his throat, he felt the rumble in his chest and moaned when the wolf sucked harder knowing there was going to be a hickey in plain sight. “Fuck,” he groaned and his hips moved seeking friction._

_Derek pulled away and reached down to rip Stiles jeans from his hips, the boy watched in fascination as they were thrown to the floor and he was left laying naked with Derek between his legs. “You have to promise to ride me until I knot you and make you cum,” Stiles nodded and Derek smiled down at him exposing his fangs. “Good boy.” Stiles shivered he never knew he had a praise kink until he started sleeping with Derek. This man was making him realise he had a lot of kinks that he didn’t know about. Derek reached down and moved his hand to Stiles’ ass, he squeezed a cheek and the boy moaned softly, he continued to move his hand wanting to get to the boys hole and get a finger in him. He stilled when he felt the hard plastic, he looked up and met Stiles’ blown eyes. “A plug,” he growled and nipped at Stiles hip, “all spread and ready for me.”_

_“Yes,” he groaned when Derek tugged at the plug before pushing it in further, “don’t tease me Derek.”_

_“You did this to yourself at school,” he grumbled and Stiles nodded, “I wish I could have seen you with your fingers in your ass and pushing the plug into your wet hole.”_

_“I wanted to be stretched for your knot,” he groaned as the wolf continued to play with the plug. Derek finally pulled the plug out slowly and Stiles moaned as it tugged on the rim before it slipped out, Derek watched as his mate’s hole clenched greedily and he growled loudly. “Come on,” he said and pushed his hips towards Derek, “please.” Derek reached down and flicked open to the buttons before he pulled his jeans off and kicked them somewhere behind him. He crawled up the bed and settled himself against the headboard, he raised an eyebrow at the boy and he scrambled up. He settled himself on Derek’s lap and looked into his glowing blue eyes. “I love you,” he whispered and kissed him softly._

_“I know,” Derek responded and Stiles smiled because that was a reference straight out of Star Wars. “Are you going to move Stiles?”_

_“I don’t know what to do first,” he blushed and looked at the wolf in front of him._

_“I’ll help you,” he didn’t realise that he always had the control and that irked him. They were equals and his mate should get to have control of situations, he was going to allow Stiles to fuck him one day even though they were happy with their arrangement, or he assumed they were both happy with this arrangement. Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and raised him up, he braced his hands on Derek’s shoulders and waited patiently for the wolf to help him. Derek moved one hand to grip his cock and he helped Stiles lower himself slowly onto him, he groaned loudly and Derek tried not to thrust up into him eagerly._

_He stilled and waited for Stiles to adjust to his width, he kissed his mate fiercely and he felt him pull back and nibble at Derek’s bottom lip. He slowly raised himself and lowered himself back down, Derek growled and felt his teeth elongate and his face shift. Stiles gasped when he looked at him and Derek jerked his hips causing him to moan loudly. “I couldn’t help the shift,” he said and Stiles dragged himself up before lowering down. He growled again and buried his face into his neck nibbling on the soft skin, Stiles groaned and increased his rhythm. He clutched Derek’s shoulders and used him as leverage to help his movements. “I’m getting close,” Stiles murmured when he felt the familiar coil in his abdomen._

_“Not yet,” Derek groaned and met Stiles’ downward movement with a thrust of his own. “You promised.”_

_“Fucker,” he groaned and they continued to move against each other. Stiles gasped every time Derek thrust and nailed him in the prostate, they continued this brutal rhythm and Stiles dug his nails into Derek’s shoulders drawing blood. He watched as the skin closed and Derek stilled under him. “No, I was so close.” They were both panting and Derek felt his dick start to swell, he grabbed Stiles hips and forced him down causing them both to moan. “Shit,” Stiles screamed and came all over Derek’s chest. Derek continued to thrust shallowly into the boy while his dick continued to swell, Stiles moaned and buried his face in Derek’s neck sinking his teeth into the skin. Derek pulled Stiles down onto him and felt his knot slip past his mates rim._

_“Fuck,” Derek growled and continued to grind his hips into the boy. He felt Stiles’ rim clench and he howled as his release tore through him, he gripped Stiles’ back and knew he was probably leaving bruises in his wake. They both sat there clutching each other’s bodies as tight as they could manage, Derek slowly started to run his hands up Stiles naked back and Stiles leant his head down on Derek’s chest. “You’re so good for me.”_

_“I’m so going to fall asleep on you,” he remarked and yawned loudly. Derek smiled and kissed his head softly, Stiles looked up at his sleepily and Derek smiled. He kissed his mate and they both sighed contently. “Love you,” Stiles murmured and rested his head back on his chest._

_“Love you more,” Derek replied and continued running his fingers up and down his mates back. Stiles awoke with a start and he felt Derek moving next to him, he groaned and rolled over in the bed burying his face in the pillow. “Stiles, the packs here early.” Stiles sat up fully awake, he hurried off the bed and rummaged around in the closet, he smiled when he found the powder and came back into the bedroom. “What have you got there?” Stiles blew the powder and it floated in the air landing on him and Derek, the rest settling on the surface in the room. “What is that?”_

_“It will mask the scent of sex on us and in your room,” he said and started throwing Derek his clothes. He started pulling on his own clothes, he pulled on his t-shirt and hurried over to Derek, he kissed him quickly before opening the door and heading out leaving Derek staring after him._

“Stiles,” he looked up at Kira and she smiled, “we said are you ready for your eighteenth and graduation soon?” He forgot that his birthday was in three weeks and then graduation was the week after. It was closing in so fast and he was getting excited to finally tell everyone that he was with Derek freaking Hale. “Do you want anything special for your birthday?” He looked at Derek and saw the man staring at him from across the kitchen.

“Surprise me,” he finally said and turned back to Kira. Lydia and Allison came over to them and stood near Stiles, he put his arm around Allison and she leant on his shoulder. This was warm and comfortable, the two things he was good with and he knew that Derek never got jealous when he interacted with Allison. “Hi Ally,” he whispered and she smiled before kissing him on the cheek, “I was wondering who is planning my party?”

“Me”, “Lydia,” all three of them said together and he laughed loudly causing the others to face him, “so my dream of a quiet eighteenth are not on the cards?”

“No,” Lydia said and raised an eyebrow at him, “if you wanted that you wouldn’t be friends with me sweetie.” She sauntered off and joined Aiden, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. He hated to say this but he was good for her and she was great for him; everything had changed and he couldn’t wait until he could finally announce his change.

“She’s going to be trouble,” Kira said and Stiles laughed. Allison walked off to join Scott and Stiles turned to look at Kira, she was sad and he could see it in her eyes. He wanted her to be happy and he’d do anything to help her regain some happiness. He wanted all of the pack to find happiness and if he had to play matchmaker he was up for it. “What are you looking at Stiles?”

“You’ll find someone who loves you as much as Scott loves Allison,” he said and she looked shocked at his words, “I know you’re still unhappy and I want to see you smile properly again Kira. I want the light to burn in your eyes and I want you to see the world like it’s a good place. Not every guy is going to have a true mate and not be able to move on from them. She’s the one for him and I know there’s someone out there for you.”

“You don’t know that,” she replied and looked towards Scott and Allison being disgustingly cute with each other.

“I know that Nate Sanders likes you,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I heard him talking about you in the locker room, you caught his eye when you made the lacrosse team and frankly you haven’t left it since then. He’s asked me about you a few times and overall I’m glad that a nice guy is actually interested in you. I mean Scott’s a nice guy too but Nate’s different, I think you should give him a go and maybe bring him to my party as your date.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said and blushed. Stiles didn’t miss it but he wasn’t going to embarrass her even more, he kissed her cheek and walked off to go and join the rest of the pack. Derek settled next to him and leant down to talk to him, “what was that about?”

“Just needed to have a discussion with my girl,” he replied and winked at Kira as she came over to join them. She settled next to Isaac and he knew he had a new target to pick on. “Lahey,” Isaac looked up and Stiles grinned widely, “you better be bringing Scarlet to my party as your date.”

“Scarlet,” he coughed and looked around the room with wide eyes, “how did you know about that?”

“I know everything buddy and she asked me about you,” he winked and saw Isaac’s mouth drop open.

“You’re the one,” Stiles nodded, “she never told me who it is. I couldn’t find a tick in her heart too when I questioned her, she was too good and it drove me nuts.”

“Oh fuck she hasn’t told you yet,” Stiles rushed out and pulled out his phone. He started texting furiously and the pack watched as his fingers flew across the screen, Isaac was too afraid to ask what she hadn’t told him and he doubted Stiles was going to tell him anyway. “Umm, you need to go to Scarlet’s and talk to her immediately,” he said and looked at Isaac with pleading eyes. The beta nodded and hurried out of the loft. This just got super awkward and everyone was staring at him, he waited until he was sure that Isaac wasn’t near and decided to tell the pack. “Scarlet’s a shape shifter. She can actually shape shift into a bear. I thought she would have told him but she hasn’t yet. I just told her she had too because he needed to know before he got too invested in this relationship.” He paused and then turned to Kira. “By the way Nate’s a Djinn.”

“You fucking know everyone in Beacon Hill’s that’s a supernatural creature,” Ethan said and Danny laughed loudly.

“Dude, what do you think Deaton and I do with our time together?” He said and looked at the pack. “We’ve been putting together a list so we know what is here and which to align ourselves with. Several are already on our do not touch list and about 20 are on our approach and see if they want to align with us list. Scarlet’s family is good with it but we need to set up a meet and greet between the alphas. Obviously.”

“We will never doubt your skills again Stiles,” Danny said and continued to stare at him in abject horror, “I thought I was clever figuring out what you all were. I still haven’t figured out Stiles’ spark properly and that’s frustrating enough but now there’s more I have to learn.”

“Dude basically everything in horror stories are out there,” Stiles replied and looked at Derek for help. He shrugged and Stiles knew he was on his own. “We found a nest of vampires the other day,” he grinned and the entire pack fell silent, “they’re on check out list but Deaton won’t let me go without a pack member to protect me. I’m an emissary in training and hopefully I’ll become the packs and eventually help him be Beacon Counties.”

“You’re hopeless and should shut up now,” Kira said and shook her head. Stiles looked at the pack gaping at him and he knew he had just freaked everyone out with his knowledge. He groaned and smacked his head against the island bench, he lifted it and looked at the pack, they were all still staring at him and Kira laughed. “Damn, Stiles should become an investigator because he’d be a force to reckon with. You’ll be able to track anything down once your training with Deaton’s finished. Just one thing Stiles.”

“Yeah,” he said and looked at her.

“Don’t be a quizzical ass like Deaton, tell us what you mean straight out and we’ll do it,” Kira said and he laughed.

“Oh I’ll be there with you and I’ll be yelling at all of you,” Stiles said and looked at all of them, “I’m not going to be vague and not tell you shit. God I’m not the research man for nothing.” He smiled and Derek nudged his arm playfully. Maybe this little dysfunctional family would work in the end and they’d be happy with the inclusions of other packs. This could work out for the best and Stiles was very happy about that. He already had the Djinn’s and shifters on his side, he could do a whole lot more given the opportunity, and he also knew that Derek would be his bodyguard while he entered into that venture. This was going to be exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is my favourite so I may get it up quickly.


	7. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed open the cracked door quietly and peered inside, he paused when he saw Derek Hale wrapped around his son, they were both wearing t-shirts and boxers which he was thankful for, Stiles murmured in his sleep and John flinched when Derek buried his face further into his neck as a reflex. He knew if he made too much noise then the werewolf would hear him and wake; he didn’t want to be busted spying on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is unbeta'd because I'm a lazy shit and still haven't got anyone but my sweet ass to do it.

John arrived home and saw the powder blue Jeep parked in the drive, it was already after two in the morning and he hoped Stiles was asleep and not waiting up for him. He walked up the front porch and opened the door quietly, “Stiles,” he said softly and waited for him to reply if he was awake. He stretched his back and unclipped his belt from his waist, he slung it over his shoulder and headed up the stairs. He was going to check in on Stiles before he went to bed himself, he had to be back at work by nine tomorrow morning and hated that he didn’t get to see his son as much as he’d like.

He pushed open the cracked door quietly and peered inside, he paused when he saw Derek Hale wrapped around his son, they were both wearing t-shirts and boxers which he was thankful for, Stiles murmured in his sleep and John flinched when Derek buried his face further into his neck as a reflex. He knew if he made too much noise then the werewolf would hear him and wake; he didn’t want to be busted spying on them.

Stiles had always tried to tell him that he was interested in guys but John had never believed him, with his infatuation with Lydia it had seemed unlikely to him until now, Stiles looked so comfortable with the older man wrapped around him and John couldn’t find it in himself to care. They were only 7 years apart and in a few years it would be nothing, it only seemed like a large amount because Stiles was in High School. If he landed someone like Derek Hale when he was at school then everyone would be jealous of his son, John was proud of that fact, he would be so happy to have someone like Derek Hale watching over his only child.

He stood there watching them sleep, Stiles rolled over and buried his face into Derek’s chest, he sighed and John saw the older man tightened his arms around him. It was like he was handling precious cargo and wasn’t willing to let it go. John started feeling like a voyeur and slipped out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed, he pulled out his phone and thumbed through his contacts until he rested on one. Erica Reyes, she was his girl best friend and he’d tell her everything especially if he was seeing Derek Hale.

**John: Erica please call me when you get this. I need to talk to you about Stiles.**

He put his phone on his bedside table and went to put his gun in his safe, his phone started vibrating and he closed the safe and moved towards it. He picked up and smiled when he saw the name on his screen. “Miss Reyes,” he said when he answered, “I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re awake at this time on a Friday night.”

“Sorry sheriff, Boyd and I were on a date and only got home an hour ago,” she replied and he smiled. They were good kids and were good together, Erica had calmed down and Boyd had actually gotten assertive. They seemed to bounce the good and bad off of each other and John was glad that Stiles had them as friends. “What can I help you with John?”

“Is Stiles seeing Derek Hale?” He wanted to know and the only way he was going to do that was to ask bluntly.

“No,” she said and sighed, “we all want them too but they’re not.”

“Then why is he and my son wrapped around each other in Stiles bed.”

“Shit, they didn’t tell you,” Erica rushed out. “Almost seven months ago I think, you remember when they were taken by that coven, well they were forced to do some uncomfortable things with each other, Stiles hasn’t really liked others touching him, he only wants Derek around and I think they give each other comfort knowing that this isn’t forced on them this time. They get to choose it.”

“Why didn’t Stiles tell me?” He said defeated. He knew his son tried to keep secrets to protect him but he was a part of this now and Stiles had to trust him with the important information. He was going to have to have a talk with his son and make sure he knew all of the facts, if he knew these things he wouldn’t be jumping to conclusions when he found Derek Hale wrapped around his son. “I will be having a talk to my son and Derek as soon as possible.”

“John, just go easy on them. They’ve had enough shit from the pack and don’t really need it from a parent too, I think Talia and Claudia would have respected their privacy but I can’t grantee that. Talia probably would have figured this out a long time ago and fixed it,” she sighed and John heard Boyd say something in the back ground which he couldn’t quite make out. “Boyd said they’ve both seemed calm since they started spending time together. They’re fixing each other, Derek’s trusting people and Stiles hasn’t had a panic attack in months.”

“He hasn’t woken up screaming from nightmares either,” John said and rubbed his temple, “thank you Erica and I’m sorry to call so late.”

“It’s fine papa Stilinski,” she responded sweetly, “you should go to sleep because you have work. If you need anything else please ring me and I’ll try to help you out.”

“Goodnight Erica,” he replied and hung up the phone. He settled himself into bed and looked up at the ceiling, Talia and Claudia would have been better suited to dealing with their sons but he wasn’t sure if he was going to do it in the right way. He heard the soft murmuring coming from Stiles’ bedroom and tried to strain to hear what was being said, this was one of the moments when he wished he had werewolf hearing to know what was being discussed.

“Dad,” he looked up and saw Stiles standing in his doorway.

“Is Derek still here?” Stiles nodded and looked into his bedroom. “We’ll discuss this in the morning.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he whispered, “Erica just sent me a message saying you called her because you found Derek in my room. He’s the only person that keeps me calm and I haven’t felt anxious or stressed for months, the nemeton ruined me and he’s helping. Please don’t make me send him away.” He could hear the anxiousness in his son’s voice and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to send Derek away, he needed him right now and he was going to respect his wishes and let him stay for as long as Stiles needed. He was starting to get his son back and he wasn’t going to jeopardise that.

“He can stay but I expect a steak this week for you lying about it,” Stiles smiled and nodded, “the fat has to stay on the steak too.”

“Dad, you know I only take it off to keep you healthy,” Stiles started to argue and John held up his hands silencing him.

“That’s the way it’s going to be,” he nodded and Stiles walked out to go back to his room. John sighed loudly, he listened as Derek and Stiles mumbled quietly to each other, the sounds stopped eventually and he smiled, his son was relaxed and seemed happy, a father couldn’t ask for anything more.  He rolled over facing the door and fell asleep almost instantly.

***

John’s alarm went off and he reached over hitting it, he sniffed and caught the scent of coffee wafting from downstairs. He sat up and stretched his back getting the kinks out from the night before, he stood up and shuffled out of the room to relieve himself in the bathroom. He walked downstairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen, Derek was standing there with a coffee cup in hand and reading the newspaper sitting on the bench.

“Morning sheriff,” he said without turning around.

“You know you can call me John,” he said and watched as Derek poured him a coffee and passed it to him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he turned back to the paper and frowned, “sheriff be prepared we may have visitors soon.” He passed across the newspaper and pointed to the headline: **animal attacks sweeping through California**. “Can only be vampires or werewolves? If they come here then they’ll be very sorry. Stiles has been busy marking our territory but I don’t know how much of it he’s actually got done. They may not notice and breach it anyway or they could breach it deliberately and try to fight.”

“I’ll let you know if anything gets reported,” Derek nodded and walked over to the fridge to pull out ingredients for breakfast. He knew Stiles cooked for his dad and he often cooked for the pack, at least this way he was going to have one meal this week without having to cook it himself. “What are you going to make?”

“Care for a healthy omelette John,” Derek said and started cutting up vegetables and peppers. He tossed a small portion into a pan and started cooking them through, he cracked two eggs and mixed them together adding pepper and salt as he went. He cooked the first and put it on a plate, he put it down in front of the sheriff and passed him a fork. John dived into the delicious smelling food and watched as Derek cut more vegetables before covering them with a clean cloth. “I’ll eat with Stiles when he wakes up.”

“So what did you two do last night while I was at work?” Derek schooled his facial reactions so he couldn’t give anything away, they had less than two weeks to go and then they were going to tell everyone. He couldn’t give away what they had done last night because that would be a very awkward conversation to have with the sheriff. He thought back to it and smiled, it was one of the nights that they didn’t need sex and they both liked those nights the most.

_Stiles was laying down on top of Derek, they were on the couch and the TV was on as background noise. Derek was tracing patterns along Stiles’ spine and the boy sighed into his neck, they liked these moments with each other, they didn’t have to pretend that they weren’t completely in love and mad for each other. “Do you think my dad will be angry?” Stiles asked softly and Derek kissed the top of his head reassuringly._

_“I think he’ll understand,” he replied and continued to stroke his mates back, “I mean it’s only seven years and once you’re away at college no one is going to bat an eye at you having an older boyfriend.”_

_“That’s because they’ll all be jealous that I have a boyfriend who looks like you,” Stiles moved his head up so he could look at his boyfriend. “You’re sure about coming with me, I know this has only just started feeling like home for you and I don’t want to make you leave it.”_

_“Stiles, you’re the one that makes it feel like home here. Wherever we go will feel like home because I’m with you,” Stiles smiled and moved to kiss him lightly. Derek tightened his hands on his back and held him tightly while they shared little kisses, Stiles eventually pulled away but continued to stare at him. “You’re all I need Stiles and I would do anything for you. I’ve already applied for a few jobs and got offered a few, they said I can start when we get there and they’ll hold the position for me. I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t serious Stiles.”_

_“You know I love you so much right,” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled at him, “good because I’ve been looking at apartments for us. I found one I really like and it becomes available in August so we could move up then before the school year even begins and we can get settled. I will definitely need to find a coffee shop that I like because I will need the caffeine to survive college.”_

_“You’re an idiot,” he said fondly. Stiles moved and grabbed his laptop putting in where Derek had a view, he pulled up the pictures of the apartment and started thumbing through them. It was one bedroom, one bath, hardwood floors throughout and was five minutes from Stanford, the kitchen was a good size and it was open plan living/dining. Derek smiled because it was everything they both liked and he knew Stiles had picked this especially for them. “It’s nice. Have you contacted the agent?”_

_“I rang her yesterday, it’s still available and I already asked her to send applications for it. She’s going to take us through a tour over Skype next week,” he said and Derek nodded. Stiles closed his laptop and reached up to trace his fingers along Derek’s jaw. “I love you.”_

_“I love you more.”_

_“Not possible,” Stiles said and smirked at him._

_“How do I love someone like you?” Derek said and shook his head._

_“Because without me your life would be boring, I mean where would you get some awesome wolf sex and our make-up sex is insane, we would make people jealous if they ever saw our intimate relationship,” Derek laughed and shook his head, “and seriously who could ever fill silences as good as me.” Derek slammed his lips into Stiles’ and kissed him roughly to get him to shut up. “You still love me for all of that.”_

_“And only god knows why,” Stiles gaped and hit his chest playfully. Derek turned them over so Stiles was beneath him and smiled at the younger man, he nuzzled into his throat and heard his heart skip a beat. “You’re amazing,” he kissed his throat. “You are smart,” he kissed his jawline. “You can put up with my moods and read them so easy,” he kissed his cheek. “And you don’t kill me every time I raise an eyebrow at you,” he finally kissed him and Stiles sighed into it. Derek pulled away and looked down at him again. “I love you for everything, even your crazy aspects, your sarcastic nature and I especially love that you don’t have a filter.”_

_“Stop it you’re making me blush,” Stiles said and Derek shook his head laughing at the younger man. “I love you too sourwolf.”_

_“I’m not sour when I’m with you,” he replied quickly and Stiles smiled at him brightly. Derek moved to kiss him and Stiles wrapped his arm around his neck trailing his fingers through the dark strands of Derek’s hair. Derek finally brushed his lips against Stiles’ and shared an unhurried sweet kiss, he was never going to get enough of Stiles and he enjoyed kissing him every single day. He couldn’t wait to do this for the rest of their lives and he continued to kiss Stiles softly. This night was just for them to relax and they didn’t need to hurry this and be over with it quickly._

“Derek,” he looked up and saw the sheriff watching him intently.

“We just watched movies and then went to bed,” Derek sighed in relief when he heard Stiles coming down the stairs. He walked around the corner scratching his head and paused when he looked at the two men sitting at the kitchen table. “I’ll get you coffee and make us breakfast,” John finished his breakfast and put his plate in the sink before walking back upstairs to get dressed for work.

“What did he say?” Stiles said and rushed forward kissing Derek quickly before taking the offered cup of coffee.

“He wanted to know what we did last night,” Stiles blushed and looked at Derek quickly before he sat down at the table, “I told him we watched movies and then went to bed. It’s partly the truth. I mean I left out the strippers and me getting you completely drunk.” Stiles laughed loudly as John came walking around the corner in his uniform. John raised his eyebrows at Derek and he smiled mischievously. “I was joking sir.”

“I know,” he replied and walked towards the door, “I expect I’ll be seeing you tonight for dinner. And if you’re staying over you better be using the front door from now on.”

“Yes sir,” John nodded and walked out the door leaving them in the kitchen. Stiles started laughing loudly and Derek joined in, he turned to the stove and started cooking them both breakfast in silence. Overall it was going to be a perfect morning and he was looking forward to the rest of the day with this amazing person. Stiles got up and walked over to him kissing him breathless. Oh Derek was definitely looking forward to the rest of this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my favourite chapter to write for reasons. I love the interaction between Stiles and Derek in the flashback, it also makes it feel like a real relationship and not just a relationship based off sex.


	8. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison hurried through the hallway, she had a trail of balloons behind her and people were giving her odd looks. She needed to meet the pack so they could get things ready for Stiles’ actual birthday, everything was approaching fast and they weren’t fully prepared. Lydia finally had a venue at Derek’s loft and had the party catered for, she had invited almost everyone at school and the pack. Luckily Derek had the loft and wasn’t near any neighbours, they could be loud and not have anyone complain about their antics. Allison rounded the corner and saw Stiles standing with their friends, she stopped and they all turned to look at her. “Stiles, you weren’t meant to be here yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always still unbeta'd coz I'm a lazy asshole who still hasn't got a friend to read through it. I don't want to scar them with gay fan fiction; they're too innocent for that. Lol.

Allison hurried through the hallway, she had a trail of balloons behind her and people were giving her odd looks. She needed to meet the pack so they could get things ready for Stiles’ actual birthday, everything was approaching fast and they weren’t fully prepared. Lydia finally had a venue at Derek’s loft and had the party catered for, she had invited almost everyone at school and the pack. Luckily Derek had the loft and wasn’t near any neighbours, they could be loud and not have anyone complain about their antics. Allison rounded the corner and saw Stiles standing with their friends, she stopped and they all turned to look at her. “Stiles, you weren’t meant to be here yet.”

“You’re late,” Scott said and walked towards her. He grabbed the balloons and walked back towards his best friend. “Happy birthday man,” he said and passed Stiles the balloons.

“Sorry, they weren’t ready when I got there this morning,” Allison said and smiled weakly.

“It’s okay Ally,” Stiles replied and took the balloons off of Scott, “I’ve already had a pretty awesome birthday so far.”

“It’s only nine,” Aiden said quizzically, “how could it already be a good day?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stiles winked and waved his balloons excitedly. “I love my balloons Ally. So are we on for dinner tonight?” The pack nodded and Stiles smiled brightly. “Brilliant. My dad and Melissa will meet us there and Derek is going to swing by and grab me from home.” He walked over to Allison and kissed her cheek, she blushed and walked to stand beside Scott. “This day is going to be fantastic.”

“Stilinski,” he groaned and turned to face Josh and the jocks. “Are we going to see this boyfriend at your party?”

“You invited them,” he said to Lydia and shook his head, “what were you thinking?”

“That you’d make them jealous and they’d eat their words eventually,” Lydia said and smiled at him. Allison shook her head at her best friend and looked at Stiles with a warm smile, she really had become a crucial part of the pack, she was the mum to everyone and they all looked to her for approval. “Ally, tell him I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I think Stiles already knows that Lyds,” Allison replied and smiled. “Come on we’ve all got class.” They started walking down the hall and Allison smiled when she saw Stiles carrying his balloons with him. “Are you going to carry them all day?”

“Well they’re not going to fit in my locker so yes,” she smiled and they walked into English. Finstock looked up and shook his head as they trailed into the room followed by Stiles balloons.

“You better not disrupt this class Bolinski,” coach said and several people started murmuring happy birthday’s to Stiles. “Quiet.” The day passed by quickly, Stiles only got stared at a few times and no one tried to bully him for the entire day. Overall he called it a win.

“We’ll see you tonight Stiles,” Allison said and kissed his cheek, “please don’t be late. We don’t want to be waiting an hour like last year.”

“I won’t mum,” he said jokingly and walked out to the car park with her. He walked her to her car and kissed her cheek before letting her climb into it, he walked to his own and shoved the balloons into the backseat before he drove off home. He hoped no police officers pulled him over for having the balloons obstructing his vision because he definitely didn’t need that on his eighteenth birthday. He arrived home and grabbed the balloons out of his car and deposited them in the front hall; he had a few hours to kill before he had to get ready for the dinner. Lydia had already picked out his clothes and he had them laid out on his computer chair, he sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. The doorbell rang half an hour later and he frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone over right now, his dad was meeting him at the restaurant and Derek wasn’t coming to get him until 6. He had no idea who this could be, he opened the door and he smiled when his lovely boyfriend was standing there. “Well this is a surprise.”

“You needed your smaller birthday present before we go out tonight,” he said and Stiles let him walk past him into the house. Stiles shut the door and Derek crowded him against it kissing him breathless.

“So this morning’s mind blowing sex was not my early birthday present,” he gasped and Derek shook his head smiling at his mate, “damn because that was a good way to start my birthday. I vote we do that every year on my birthday, I wouldn’t even be opposed to doing it every day but that’s asking a lot. Lazy morning sex is definitely on my list of favourite things.”

“Does anyone tell you that you talk too much?”

“Of course, you see I’m seeing this grump and he tells me every day that I’m annoying and I talk too much but I know he loves me no matter what,” he smiled at his mate and Derek shook his head letting out a small laugh. Derek cupped the boys cheek and kissed him softly again. “So what’s my present?” Derek dragged the boy into the living room and made him sit down on the couch, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Ooh this is interesting.”

“Just take it and open it,” Derek snapped and shook his head at the boy.

“Fine,” he grabbed the box and snapped it open. He looked inside and then back up at Derek, he checked the box to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating and then back to Derek. He could see the panic in the wolf’s eyes and he wanted to fix it but he was speechless. “Are you serious?”

“Very,” Derek replied.

“A key to your apartment,” he asked disbelieving.

“Yes, I want you to be able to come and go whenever you please. I don’t want you to come over and find I’m not there and have to leave because you can’t get in,” Derek said and reached up to stroke Stiles’ cheek. “You’re the only person I’ve given a key.”

“I know,” Stiles replied and continued to stare at the key clenched in his hand, “thank you.” He closed the box and put it down on the coffee table, Derek was staring at him and he smelt the shift in the boy’s arousal. “Can we talk about a repeat sexual encounter because I swear I deserve more than one round today?” Derek growled and quickly moved pushing Stiles down against the soft cushions of the couch. “We don’t have much time.”

“Who ever said you were getting laid now,” Derek replied playfully, “I think I’m going to make you wait until tonight.”

“Fucker,” Stiles muttered and thrust his hips up causing them both to moan. “See if you can resist me.”

“It’s on,” Derek replied and moved off of Stiles. He sat down on the armchair across from him and waited to see what the teen was going to do, he was officially an adult now and that freaked Derek out. They could have a relationship and not have it frowned upon, he was afraid about the packs reactions when they finally came out, people knew Stiles was bisexual but they had no idea that Derek was and he knew they’d try to tell him his feelings for Stiles were fake. He knew his mate before they had sex that first time, he hadn’t wanted to do anything because Stiles was underage but things don’t always go to plan.

Derek’s eyes shot up when he heard the boy groan, he watched as Stiles moved his hand up and down beneath his pants, he growled low because his view was obstructed by those goddamn tight pants. He gripped his hands onto the arms of the chair and dug his claws in, he wasn’t going to lose this little wager that Stiles had set. “You sure you don’t want this,” Stiles said seductively and Derek growled at him louder this time. “Oh you’re trying to resist all of this,” he gestured to himself and Derek closed his eyes breathing deeply. Stiles moaned loudly and Derek’s eyes flew open, he stared at his mate as his hand continued to work his cock inside of his jeans.

“Fuck,” Derek muttered as Stiles pushed his pants past his hips. He dug his claws further into the arms and watched as his teasing boyfriend trailed a second hand between his legs, Derek had enough, he leapt across and pinned Stiles down grabbing his hands. “We’re going to be late now,” Derek said roughly and slammed their lips together. “We better move this upstairs,” Derek said roughly and Stiles smiled, “I am not having sex on your father’s couch. He’ll kill me when he finds out.”

“Never,” his boy replied, “I would never let him hurt you.” Derek scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder carrying him upstairs and depositing the boy on his bed. “You better ravish me good Derek,” he nipped at Stiles’ neck and heard the sharp intake of breath. His mate’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled wickedly, he looked at his clock and groaned, they were meant to leave in 20 minutes, which was not going to happen.

“It’s going to be your fault that we’re late,” Derek stood up and started stripping off his clothes. Stiles hurriedly took of his own and laid back down on the bed, Derek opened the drawer and grabbed out the lube he knew Stiles kept there. “This is only going to be a quick prep Stiles.” He coated two of his fingers and reached down between Stiles’ legs to tease around the boys rim, Stiles let out a tight breath and Derek pushed his two fingers into the tight heat. He started moving his fingers around and loosing up the tight hole so they could hurry this along.

“I don’t need much,” Stiles pleaded, “come on Derek.”

“You need more,” Derek said and continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him.

“No I don’t,” Stiles gasped as Derek’s fingers hit his prostate. “You keep taking your time and we’ll be even later.” Derek groaned and pulled his fingers out with a pop, he rubbed the left over lube onto his throbbing cock and looked down at his mate. He flipped them over so Stiles was on top and he helped fix the boys legs so they were supporting him. “Fuck,” Stiles knelt above him and reached for Derek’s dick stroking it twice, he gripped the base and started to lower himself down until he bottomed out. Derek gripped his hips while he adjusted to his size, with not much lube or preparation Stiles was able to feel him so much better now. “Shit, we aren’t using obscene amounts of lube from now on unless you’re planning to knot me.”

“Fucking move or I’m going to flip you over.”

Derek groaned and Stiles bent down to whisper in his ear, “Do it!” Derek grabbed the boys hips and flipped him over on the bed, he pulled out and flipped Stiles over onto his stomach. “Yes,” he hissed and Derek thrust back into his hard. He set a fast brutal rhythm and soon Stiles was moaning loudly, he buried his face into the pillow to try and stop the sound, Derek grabbed his neck and forced his face off of the pillows.

“Don’t muffle your sounds,” he said roughly and continued to slam into his mate, “I’m so close Stiles.” He trailed his hand down Stiles’ back and around to his front to grip his hard leaking cock, all it took was a few strokes before Stiles cried out and spurted cum all over the bed. Derek thrust three more times before he groaned and came inside of his mate, he collapsed on Stiles’ back and felt him sink onto the bed. “We’ll move in a moment.”

“No sleep time,” Stiles mumbled.

“No shower and getting dressed for dinner,” he looked at his watch and groaned, “We’re late.” Stiles opened his eyes to look at him and Derek kissed his cheek before sliding out of his warmth, he got up and walked to the bathroom turning on the water letting it get warm. He walked back into Stiles’ room and scooped the boy up, he walked them into the bathroom and under the warm water. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and slammed their lips together kissing him hard, Derek felt his cock jump excitedly and he groaned rubbing himself against his boy.

“Do it,” Stiles moaned before he kissed Derek hard again. Derek pushed him against the wall and thrust into him quickly, he started thrusting into him at a brutal pace and Stiles cried out. He bit his shoulder hard and Derek growled low in his throat. “I’m not going to last long,” Stiles moaned as Derek continued to pound into his prostate. Stiles screamed and Derek felt the cum hit his stomach before it was washed away by the water.

“Fuck,” Derek said before he thrust up hard and stilled coming inside of Stiles. He let Stiles lower his feet to the shower floor and lean against the wall, he started peppering little kisses against Derek’s chest and the wolf shuddered. “We better hurry or we’re not leaving here.” He picked up a sponge and soap and started lathering it in his hands, he dropped the soap and started wiping the cloth across Stiles’ pale skin. “I love you,” he kissed Stiles hard and then washed his own skin quickly. He shut the water off and they both got out wrapping towels around their waists.

“Let’s get changed,” they walked back into Stiles’ bedroom and got changed into their clothes. Stiles was wearing skinny legged black pants, a black button up without a tie and nice shoes. “Lydia picked it out and said I had to wear it.”

“You look good so I’m glad,” he finished buttoning his dark purple shirt and turned to face Stiles. “We better go or Allison is going to kill us.” They headed downstairs and Stiles grabbed his phone off of the coffee table, he looked at his screen and grimaced. “What?”

“She’s called four times,” Derek grabbed his keys and they both ran out of the house and to the Camaro. He wasn’t going to speed to get them any faster, the pack would just have to wait for them to arrive before they ordered any food. Thank god it was Chinese, it was pretty quick once it got cooked. They weren’t going to have to wait an obscene amount of time for them to get their meals especially if they all ordered at the same time. He just had to get to the restaurant as fast as possible now.

***

Stiles opened the door to the Camaro and burst out laughing, Allison was going to murder him when he got inside, Derek ran over to him and started dragging him inside, Stiles couldn’t exactly protest because it was his fault that they were running late. “It’s your fault,” Derek said and smiled at the younger man, “you’re getting all of the blame.” Stiles shook his head but didn’t argue with the wolf, he let himself get dragged through the front doors and directed towards their table. Allison and Scott stood up when they saw them and Stiles blushed furiously.

“What the hell dude?” Scott said and looked at Derek. “We were just about to call you both.”

“Stiles, you promised you wouldn’t be late,” Allison said and he went forward to kiss her on the cheek.

“He hadn’t showered and he wasn’t dressed when I got there,” Derek said roughly, “I had to turn off his Xbox and basically shove him into the shower.”

“Dude priorities,” Scott chided and Derek pulled out the chair and shoved Stiles down into it. He sat next to him and picked up the menus passing one to Stiles, they sat their browsing through their menus and refusing to look at the people in front of them.

“So what else were you doing this afternoon Stiles? Because I tried to ring you to remind you to get ready but you didn’t answer and you always answer when you play Xbox? Were you with the person you’re seeing again?” Allison asked and Stiles head shot up almost causing him whiplash. He tried to sputter out an excuse but could think of nothing, he had seen the four missed calls from Allison when they had gotten back downstairs but didn’t think she’d call attention to it. “Why didn’t you bring them as your date?”

“Allison shut up,” Stiles said and could feel his dad and Melissa’s eyes boring into the side of his head. He tried not to give too much away, he felt Derek’s foot wrap around his leg and he let out a shaky breath. He needed to remember to breathe right now or he was going to pass out. “Some people at this table don’t know about it.”

“Just tell us if it’s a girl or a guy,” Allison chided, “because with the sex you’ve been having they’ve certainly got to be good.”

“This is why I hate you guys having extra senses,” he poked his tongue out at the wolves and tried to ignore his father and basically his mother figure. They weren’t going to interrogate him here but they’d wait until he got home and they’d do it in front of Derek, he stayed every night and they had gotten into a routine with Stiles’ father. When he was home for the night they had dinner together, they watched TV and then they all went to bed. It was easy and it felt like family for both of them; Derek had told him that many times and it made him feel happy that Derek was finally finding a new family.

“Come on just the gender,” Allison persisted and Stiles felt Derek prod his foot signally that he could say the gender.

“Fine it’s a male,” he finally said. He watched everyone at the table carefully and none seemed surprised by this notion. “You all suspected it was a guy. Why did you just ask me?”

“Well we weren’t sure, we figured you were getting some great sex and assumed it was from a guy,” Allison said and Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Who says I’m not the top?”

“Oh honey, you are so a bottom,” Erica said and Lydia let out a tight laugh. “By the looks of it you like bottoming.” Why were Erica and Lydia doing this in front of everyone? He loved being the bottom, he loved Derek holding him and fucking into him hard, he loved when they made love and Derek touched him with soft fingertips, and he liked when he got to take control and ride the werewolf.

“Can we stop talking about this is front of the folks?” He said and gestured to Melissa and his dad. They had all taken to John and Melissa being a couple, Stiles and Scott loved it, they both had a mum and dad now. “Sorry dad. Sorry Melissa.”

“Oh Stiles this is amusing for me probably not for your father,” Melissa said and smiled at the girls. Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes and gave his shin a kick, he raised his hand and a waiter came rushing over.

“We’re ready to order,” he said and everyone busied themselves with opening their menus and reading off what they wanted. A Chinese restaurant sounded good when the pack picked but Stiles and Derek always shared their food whenever they ate together. How was he going to be able to control himself from pinching Derek’s food? “Me and him are going to share,” he heard Derek say, “we’ll have a large fried rice, a large sweet and sour pork, a large beef and noodles, a large honey chicken, spring rolls, dim Sims, and sausage.” The pack looked at them and Derek put down the menu before he turned to look at Stiles. “They’ll leave you alone now.”

“I was wondering how we were going to share like we normally do,” Stiles smiled at the older man and winced when he heard the throats clearing. He looked up and saw several of the men staring at them including his father. “As if you haven’t seen it over the last week dad. If we order in Derek and I share. It happens when we hang out with the pack too. You guys should be used to it by now.” He turned back to Derek and saw the older wolf smiling. “Don’t even start.”

“Wasn’t going too,” he said and waved his hands innocently. Stiles settled his leg harder against Derek’s and the wolf visibly relaxed even more.

“So excited about the party on Friday Stiles?” Allison asked as they waited for their food to be brought out.

“Yeah, I wish one of you would tell me where it’s gonna be at.”

“You’ll see. Scott and I will be by to pick you up at 8. We expect you to be ready when we get there and Derek isn’t allowed to go over and see you. He’s got to help set up for the party. We need the muscle. He’s the one available who can start doing it during the day.”

“Peter and I are going to start at lunch time,” Derek replied quickly. “It shouldn’t take us more than a few hours to set up balloons and streamers. Allison is your dad still picking the balloons up and dropping them off to us at eleven.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” she said and smiled when she looked at Stiles. He paused when he saw the waiters come out from the kitchen and walk towards their table, they were about to receive their appetisers and he was so excited. They started reading off lists of food and the pair that order it put their hands up. Stiles and Derek received their last item and they both picked up a fork and started eating it, he went to pick up a spring roll with his hand and Allison coughed loudly. “No fingers at this table Stiles.”

“Yes pack mum,” he retorted and stabbed the roll with his fork viciously, “she’s picking on me dad.”

“Nope I agree with Allison,” his father replied. Traitor.

“I’m not talking to any of you,” he said and turned to look at Derek, “they’re mean.”

“She’s also right,” Derek said and Stiles frowned at his boyfriend.

“I’m not talking to you either,” he crossed his arms and looked down at the table.

Derek leant forward and Stiles shivered as his breath danced over his ear, “you’ll forgive me later,” he could feel the blush creeping up his neck and he shivered again. “Now eat your food.” Stiles ignored him as best he could and started eating his food; he was going to make sure this birthday was a good one. He was with his friends, family, and the man he loved; he couldn’t ask for more than that on this particular day. “Happy birthday Stiles,” everyone echoed Derek’s sentiments and he smiled at everyone around the table. This day was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure about the change from remembering their epic sex to actually including it first hand. It seems to work and I enjoyed.


	9. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was excited, he had celebrated his eighteenth birthday and was finally having his party, they were going to tell everyone as soon as possible and get this tension relieved throughout the pack. Scott and Allison were divided and sticking up for Stiles, Peter and Isaac were still sticking with their old alpha and weren’t budging on that fact. He gathered that Erica had told Boyd the truth because he was on neutral ground unless he just didn’t want to upset his girlfriend. He got dressed into black skinny legged jeans, a plain t-shirt and a nice plaid shirt; he had told Lydia he was wearing his style of clothes because he didn’t want to be anything but himself. Lydia had ultimately won out when she checked his wardrobe and forced him to buy three new pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer decided it wanted to shit itself and I had to rewrite the end of this on my iPad but it's finally done yay. As always its u beta' coz I'm a lazy shit and haven't been bothered finding someone to read it. Go me.

Stiles was excited, he had celebrated his eighteenth birthday and was finally having his party, they were going to tell everyone as soon as possible and get this tension relieved throughout the pack. Scott and Allison were divided and sticking up for Stiles, Peter and Isaac were still sticking with their old alpha and weren’t budging on that fact. He gathered that Erica had told Boyd the truth because he was on neutral ground unless he just didn’t want to upset his girlfriend. He got dressed into black skinny legged jeans, a plain t-shirt and a nice plaid shirt; he had told Lydia he was wearing his style of clothes because he didn’t want to be anything but himself. Lydia had ultimately won out when she checked his wardrobe and forced him to buy three new pieces.

“Stiles, are you ready?” Scott called and he bounced on his toes excitedly. He ran downstairs and saw Scott and Allison waiting for him; the others were already at the venue. They wouldn’t tell him where the party was being held and that Scott would pick him up before the night. “You look good dude.” Stiles beamed at his best friend and held his hands out so Allison could observe him.

“You look very handsome Stiles,” Allison said softly and smiled at him brightly. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. “Let’s go or we’ll be late and you both know how much Lydia hates lateness.”

“Yes let’s go. I don’t need her to chew my ass out again,” Stiles said and Allison giggled. Lydia had obviously told her about the shopping incident and what she had to put up with after it. Stiles hated when other men hit on him, he loved Derek and that wasn’t going to change; the pushy salesmen should have listened the first time Stiles said no and he wouldn’t have been punched when he groped Stiles inappropriately. They had been asked to leave the store immediately and Stiles was now facing a lifelong ban; he was not that upset about it. He had been a pouty bitch the entire afternoon any time a guy looked at him suggestively.

“Alright,” Scott said and they walked out to Allison’s car. Scott drove them and Stiles frowned when he noticed they were arriving at Derek’s loft, he hated random people being in his loft and he hated parties in his loft even more.

“Derek’s loft,” Stiles said and raised an eyebrow at his best friend, “are you serious?”

“Lydia asked and he said yes straight away. No one had to try and convince him and he seemed happy to help with the party planning and putting everything together,” Scott answered and Stiles climbed out of the car and headed towards the loft. He waited impatiently at the elevator to arrive on the bottom floor, everyone would be waiting for him when he entered that door but the only person he cared about was Derek.

The elevator dinged and he got in slamming his finger on Derek’s floor, Scott and Allison were looking at him worriedly, he didn’t care what they thought about this situation, Scott could probably smell how anxious Stiles was and he watched as the slow elevator finally made it to Derek’s floor. He hurried out and heard the music pouring out from the open loft door, he didn’t hesitate before he walked in and started pushing through the crowd of people, everyone was congratulating him and slapping him on the back but he ignored all of them.

He could sense that Derek was in the kitchen and he headed that direction, he stilled when he saw the pack surrounding him and his father. “Stiles,” Lydia said and the rest of the pack looked up including Derek. He had a little smirk on his face and Stiles walked towards him and grabbed him around the back of the head, he slammed their lips together and kissed his mate passionately. Derek pulled away and looked at him with dark eyes, he reached up and traced his fingers along Stiles’ jaw.

“Oh my god finally,” Erica said and they turned to look at her. “

You knew about this,” John said and pointed at her. Stiles blushed because he had forgotten all about his dad standing right there, he took Derek’s hand and turned to face his pack. “I asked you two weeks ago and you said you didn’t know if they were together or not. What the hell Erica?”

“Well Stiles asked Lydia and I not to tell anyone and we respected that,” Erica said and Stiles shot wide panicked eyes up to her. He needed his girl best friend to shut up right now, Scott looked like he was going to murder someone and he needed to defuse the situation as quickly as possible. “I- Stiles you might want to say something.”

“When the coven kidnapped us they put a sex spell on us,” Stiles rushed out quickly and he hoped his father wasn’t going to be too angry. They had ultimately killed the witches and hadn’t had any trouble in that department since, they now realised that the McCall pack had a spark and a banshee, they weren’t to be messed with. “We put it off for as long as we could, we fought it for days hoping you’d find us,” people started to look at them sensing the tension in the room, “can we step outside for a moment.”

“Come on,” Derek turned and Stiles walked with him to the open window. They climbed out together and Derek kissed him again softly before the others joined them outside and closed the door so the others couldn’t eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Stiles, you better tell me everything,” his father said and Stiles leant against Derek’s side.

“Look when we gave in we, well Derek realised something, we’re mates and after that we’ve had this connection,” he looked up at Derek and smiled, “if we don’t touch each other we start getting crabby and the tension coils inside both of us. It’s been so hard to hide this from all of you but you have to understand that I was underage and we didn’t want this to be frowned upon.” Stiles looked at Scott and saw the scowl plastered across his face, his best friend was pissed and Stiles understood it completely. “Please don’t be angry Scott.”

“I’m not angry, I’m just disappointed that you didn’t trust me with the information, I wouldn’t have told anyone,” he said and Stiles looked at him in disbelief. “What?”

“You told your mum about me kissing that girl at the rave, your mum then proceeded to tell my father about it and I got a lecture about safe sex and STD’s,” Stiles said pointedly and Peter laughed. Stiles’ head shot up and he looked at the beta sharply. “You shut up. Don’t say a fucking word.”

“Wasn’t planning too,” Peter said and held up his hands defensively, “those assholes might though.” Peter gestured towards the windows and Stiles saw Jake, Cooper and Josh standing there gaping at them. Derek growled and gripped Stiles tighter, he put his body in front of Derek’s but the wolf didn’t seem to care. “Oh there the one’s that bully Stiles. This is going to be good.”

“Derek, don’t even think about it,” Stiles said and turned in his arms. He grabbed the wolf’s face and made him look into his eyes. “Unless they do something to me then you’re not allowed to touch them.” Derek looked down at him and nodded before kissing Stiles gently.

“Wow, Derek is whipped,” Ethan joked and Stiles shot him a dirty look.

“Not an alpha anymore,” Stiles pointed out, “you’re fair game.” He watched as Ethan swallowed hard and Derek let out a satisfied rumble. “Dad, you’re not going to arrest him are you?” This was absolutely killing him and he didn’t know what his father would do now that he found out his son was sleeping with someone seven years older.

“I’m not going to arrest him,” he said and gave Derek a disapproving look, “if he hurts you I am going to shoot him with some wolfsbane bullets. Try digging those out. Stiles, your mother and I want you to be happy, I can also include Melissa in this because she’s basically your mother now, we just don’t want you to miss out on a future, what about college?”

“Derek’s coming with me,” he said softly, “we’ve already signed a lease for an apartment. Derek’s got a job lined up and we can move at the start of August, have a month to get settled before I start school and to get used to a new city. I was worried about my education too because I’d never be able to leave Derek but this way it works out perfectly for us.”

“That’s all we’ve ever wanted for you Stiles,” his dad said and stepped forward to hug him, “I had a feeling that you were together when I saw you together in bed. I wasn’t angry then or I would have grabbed my gun and shot him on sight, you weren’t having nightmares anymore and the guilt just faded away. You were free and you were getting on with your life. I also owe Melissa fifty bucks because she called this.”

“You made a bet,” Stiles shrieked.

“Yep, we all owe mum money now,” Scott said and frowned, “your dad was the next closest. He had graduation.”

“Damn, we could have spilt the money if you had told us dad,” Stiles said and the pack burst out laughing. “So if no one is going to kill Derek can we go back inside and enjoy my party.” Everyone nodded and Stiles smiled brightly, he clutched Derek’s hand and walked towards the window. Derek pulled it open and Stiles stepped inside, he tripped over something and smacked the side of his head into a nearby table. Derek roared and Stiles saw him slam Josh up against the nearest wall, he scrambled off the floor and grabbed Derek’s arm which was wrapped around Josh’s throat holding him off the ground. “Derek,” he rushed out, “stop it I’m okay.”

“You’re bleeding Stiles,” he turned back to Josh and dropped his fangs and let his face change turning animal. Stiles froze when he saw the wet patch appear on the front of Josh’s jeans. “If I ever see you touch him again I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.” He dropped the teen and turned back to Stiles, he ran his hands over his arms and comforted his mate reassuringly. “Are you okay?” Stiles nodded and watched as Josh and the others ran off through the crowd. “Let’s get your head cleaned up.” He pulled Stiles to the bathroom and opened the cabinet pulling out the first aid kit, he pulled out wipes and rubbed it over the cut on Stiles’ forehead, he winced and Derek blew on the cut softly. “If you hadn’t grabbed me I would have killed him for touching you.” He got out a butterfly stitch and attached it to Stiles’ head closing the bleeding wound.

“Oh I think you terrified him enough,” Stiles said and smiled at Derek, “he pissed his pants.”

“I know I smelt it,” Derek laughed and looked at Stiles tenderly, “you ready to get out there and dance with me. Let’s see who we can make jealous and you’re definitely staying here tonight seems we don’t have to hide it and everyone figures this will happen anyway.” Stiles nodded and Derek put the first aid kit away before leading Stiles back out to the party, he was pulled into the dancing crowd and let Derek wrap his arms around his waist pulling him close. “So who can we make jealous?”

“Everyone,” Stiles replied and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. They didn’t have to lie anymore, they could be as open as they wanted too and no one was going to say a thing about it. Derek moved his hand to cup Stiles’ ass and pulled the boy flush against him, they moved together easily and Derek deepened the kiss until they both pulled away panting. “Shit, we can’t kiss like that in front of my dad.”

“It’s okay,” Derek replied, “he’s outside making out with Melissa. She just arrived and now he’s filling her in on what happened.” Stiles smiled at his mate and leant down to kiss him softly, they continued to dance with each other until Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around and smiled at his father brightly. “Sorry sir we’re we being too vulgar.” “

No, we are going to sit down and eat. We want you to join us for food and presents,” John said and shook his head at the two boys, “we will also be discussing this sleeping arrangement.”

“Dad, I’m eighteen,” Stiles replied and raised an eyebrow, “I can just sleep here if I wanted too.” They followed his father across the floor and saw the pack standing around the kitchen and passing around food to each other, someone passed Derek a plate and he started putting bits of food on it filling it up, he grabbed two forks and lead Stiles over to the window. They sat down close to each other and Stiles smiled, Derek held the plate and Stiles dug in spearing a piece of meat on his fork. The pack slowly filtered over and sat down on the floor around them, the couples shared a plate of food and Stiles sighed contently. “This is right for us. It feels like home now that they know.”

“It’s always felt like home with you Stiles,” he whispered and they continued to eat their food in silence. The rest of the party passed by quickly, Stiles received more presents than he thought imaginable and continued to look over at the table full of them. Derek had told him his present wasn’t there and that he’d give it to him later; Stiles was excited for people to leave so he could spend the night with Derek with the pack knowing and to receive his present. “It will be over soon,” Derek whispered as the last person trailed out. The pack was the only ones still there and Stiles wanted to kick them to the curb, they walked back to the kitchen and Stiles yawned loudly. “Tired?”

“No,” he whispered and settled into his partners side. He looked at Peter and pointed a finger at him, “Do not think you’re staying here tonight. Go get a hotel or crash with one of the pack members.” Derek laughed and Stiles shot him a dirty look. “I don’t want him here, he’ll tease me forever if he hears and I’m not letting him have that over me.”

“Oh come on,” Peter said condescendingly, “we all want to know if you’re a screamer.” “

I’m going to stab him with mountain ash,” Stiles said and looked at Derek, “is my stash still here?”

“It’s not like any of us can touch it?” Derek said and Stiles smirked at him. Derek knew if Peter stayed here then Stiles really would stab him with mountain ash, he also knew Stiles could sound proof any room he was in and Peter wouldn’t be able to hear. Derek didn’t want his uncle snooping around either because he was an asshole and really would use tonight to embarrass Stiles for the rest of their lives. “You’re also not staying Peter. Chris has already offered to let you stay there so you’re taking it.”

“Eww,” Allison murmured and looked at Scott and Melissa, “can I stay at your house tonight?” They both nodded quickly and Stiles smiled, it was just confirmed that Peter and Chris were in some sort of entanglement. At one the pack slowly started to file out of the loft, Stiles was relieved, he could feel the exhaustion creeping through his body and he nuzzled against Derek’s side.

“Come on let’s go upstairs,” Derek said and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. They went up to Derek’s room and Stiles laid down on the bed sighing loudly, Derek leant over him and Stiles smiled meeting his green eyes. “So you’ve got two presents? Which do you want first?”

“What’s the options?”

“A real present and some mind blowing sex,” Derek said softly. He nuzzled his boy’s cheek and felt him sigh contently, this was always going to be so easy between them and he was looking forward to this for many years to come. Of course they’d fight because Stiles was an annoying shit and he was a stubborn jackass but they always got through it, they loved each other and the makeup sex was always worth the fights. “So what’s it to be?”

“Real present first,” he decided and Derek got up. He walked to the closet and grabbed out the present from where he had hidden it, he held the little package out to Stiles and saw him grin. He sat up and grabbed it out of Derek’s hand, he ripped open the paper and looked down at the ring box, his heart was pounding loudly and he knew Derek could hear it. He slowly lifted the lid and froze when he saw the beautiful silver ring nestled inside, he pulled it out and turned it over in his fingers. On the top was an engraving of the triskelion, on the opposite side was a wolf’s paw print, he continued to scan over the ring and finally looked up at Derek. “It’s beautiful.” Derek picked it out from between his fingers and grabbed Stiles’ hand, he slid it onto his left middle finger and smiled at the younger man.

“It’s not an engagement ring, not yet at least, it’s a mating ring, you’re finally of age and I can give it to you,” he blushed and Stiles looked down at their clenched hands, “every member of my family has given one to their partner. The design is left to that of the giver and it’s meant to be something special to the two involved. You’ve changed my outlook on life, it no longer means alpha, beta and omega to me,” he paused and licked his lips, “it now means our past, present and future. We’ve endured so much together and I’m looking forward to what we’ll endure together in the future. In the past we fought, in the present we’re mates and who knows what will happen in the future.”

“I know whatever happens it will be filled with love,” Stiles replied and reached up to trail his fingers across Derek’s warm cheek. “I love you so much. I didn’t think that would be possible two years ago.”

“A lot has changed for us,” Stiles nodded and kissed his mate softly, “so about that second present. I know we’ve never talked about it but you’ve always bottomed and I was wondering if you wanted to top. This is way more awkward than I thought it was going to be. Do you want to fuck me and have it a different way from now on?”

“Derek shut up,” Stiles said and slammed his hand across his wolf’s mouth, “do you think I’m unhappy with bottoming?” He shook his head. “If I wanted to top I would have said so a long time ago. Allison and Erica were right when they said that I liked to bottom because it’s true, I like feeling all of you, I like you curled around me and I like your warmth surrounding me. It makes me feel protected and so loved. If I were unhappy with that you know I would have told you early. It’s been eight months I think we’re good.”

“But you don’t have any control when we have sex,” he started to argue.

“Stop it,” Stiles said and looked at him, “I don’t want control. Control is overrated and after everything we’ve been through you know I don’t want the control. The Nogitsune taught me something about myself that chaos is sometimes better to live by because it doesn’t pressure you and it doesn’t have any set order about it. I’m the research man, that’s the control that I want but not in this situation.”

“I love you,” Derek said and kissed his boyfriend again, “now that you’re of age I’m going to mate you properly.”

“What have we been doing for the last eight months?”

“I have to give you a claiming bite for it to be real,” he shook his head and Stiles quirked a brow, “they’ll all be able to smell that you belong to me. No one will question and even other wolf’s will know that you’re mated with a wolf.”

“Does Allison have the mating bite?” Derek shook his head. “So I’ll be the first?” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled brightly, he slammed their lips together and kissed Derek hard, it was rough and heady, everything Stiles wanted in a kiss. He pulled away breathing heavily and reached down to rip off his shirt, Derek chuckled but proceeded to do the same thing. “So how do you want to do this? Before, during or after.”

“During,” Stiles shivered but nodded at his mate. Derek trailed his fingers along Stiles’ cheek and ran them down to his neck, he could feel the pulse beating wildly and he couldn’t wait to finally claim his mate properly. A wolf without claiming it’s mate was unpredictable, he was lucky that he had Stiles in his life or he would have hunted him down after a while. He continued to move his fingers down Stiles neck until they stopped on the bit joining his neck and shoulder, he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss there. “I’m going to bite you there when it’s time,” he licked the spot and Stiles shivered, “and I’m going to bite your hip. I love your hips.”

“God Derek,” he tipped his head back and allowed the wolf to suck a greedy mark into his skin. He knew it was a sign of submission to a wolf but right now he didn’t care, he’d submit to Derek, he knew Derek liked his loud mouth and the way he challenged him, they wouldn’t have such good sex if he didn’t have a mouth on him and Derek definitely liked his mouth on him. “I’m not submitting to you it just feels so good,” he murmured as Derek continued to run his teeth along his neck. He nibbled on a spot and Stiles moaned loudly, he bit his lip and let his wolf continue to explore his neck.

Derek reached down and pulled his shirt off and over his head; his mouth latched back onto the skin at his throat and started sucking a dark bruise into his skin. “Derek,” he clutched the other man’s shirt and dug his fingers tightly into the muscle of his shoulder blades. Derek started to pepper little kisses along Stiles’ shoulder, he licked along his clavicle and let his lips move down his sternum kissing and sucking little bites into the skin. “Derek,” Stiles moaned when he swiped his tongue over his left nipple. Speech became incoherent as Derek continued to lap over his nipple teasing it to hardness, all Stiles could do was moan and writher on the bed beneath his mate.

Derek released his nipple and grazed his teeth down Stiles’ ribs, he tensed beneath his mate at the sensation and released the breath he was holding when Derek travelled past his ticklish spots, he settled at Stiles hip and started biting and sucking marks into the bones. His hips thrust up instinctively and Derek grabbed them pining them to the bed, his erection was straining against the front of his pants and he knew Derek was surrounded by the scent of his arousal. “Fuck Derek please,” he pleaded to his mate.

“I’m not done yet,” he whispered gruffly, “I still have your right side to explore.”

“You’re going to kill me,” he moaned again as Derek mouthed at his hip again. He ran his tongue across Derek’s navel and moved to his right hip, he started biting and sucking dark bruises into the pale skin, Stiles knew he was going to be covered in bruises and people would worry but this felt too good for Stiles to care what people think. “Ahh keep going,” he moaned and Derek continued the torture of biting and licking his hips. Stiles felt the teeth sink in and the pleasure that washed through his entire body, he shouted as he came untouched in his pants, Derek’s tongue lapped over the marks and Stiles hand reached out to tangle in Derek’s hair.

Derek slammed their lips together and kissed Stiles roughly, Stiles could do nothing, his limbs still felt heavy after his orgasm and he was slow to react to Derek’s actions. The older man pulled away and Stiles groaned unhappily, Derek stripped Stiles of his pants and quickly removed his own tossing them in the room somewhere. He opened his bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, Stiles was too sated to care what Derek did to him right now and he loved that, he coated his fingers in lube and slowly slides one finger into Stiles’ tight hole. “Oh my god,” Stiles screamed and his hand reached out to grab Derek’s shoulder tightly. He dug his fingers into the skin causing him to bleed but as soon as he bleed he healed.

“So glad you’re back with me,” he groaned and continued to thrust his finger in and out of his mate, “are you ready for a second finger?”

“Yes,” Stiles moaned and Derek slowly pushed a second finger into him. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out and watched as Stiles slowly got hard again, he growled and lapped at the head of his cock tasting the bitter come. “Fuck Derek,” his hips bucked at the oversensitivity and Derek released him with a pop. “Please get into me. Fuck me hard.”

“No, no hard fucking tonight Stiles. I’m going to make love to you tonight,” Derek groaned out.

“Yes,” Stiles hissed and ground his hips back on Derek’s fingers, “please no more. Please make love to me.”

“Not yet,” Derek hissed, “you need to be stretched for me encase I knot you when I claim you again. Just one more finger Stiles and then I’ll make it so good; I promise.”

“Ok,” he said between gritted teeth. Derek slid a third finger in and started stretching the tight hole, he couldn’t risk hurting him if his knot decided to make a surprise appearance while they were having sex, he wasn’t going to risk it and he needed to do this for him to be satisfied. He continued to move his fingers in and out of his mate slowly, Stiles moaned when he curled his fingers just right and hit his prostate. “It’s enough I swear.” Derek nodded and pulled his fingers out of his tight hole, Stiles groaned and looked through lowered lashes as Derek coated his hard dick with the remaining lube. “I love you,” Stiles whispered softly.

“I love you more,” Derek replied and Stiles moaned as he slowly sank into his mate. He stilled when he bottomed out and looked down at the pleasure written all over Stiles’ face. “Don’t go silent on me now Stiles,” he circled his hips and Stiles moaned deliciously, “that’s a good boy.” Stiles shivered, he really didn’t know he had a praise kink until Derek came along and spoke those words to him over and over again.

“You better start moving,” Stiles groaned.

“No, I want to torture you a bit more love,” he murmured but slowly moved his hips back until only his tip was in Stiles’ tight hole, he slid back in slowly and circled his hips as he bottomed out. Stiles moaned as his cock dragged over his prostate and slowly slid completely out of him, Derek kept up the slow torturous rhythm until Stiles was withering beneath him and scrunching his eyes in frustration. “Do you want it harder Stiles?”

“Yes, oh god yes,” Derek pulled out and slammed back into Stiles hard causing the younger man to cry out. “Fuck Derek, give me more.” Derek continued to pound into him until they were both panting loudly, he could feel the cool sweat trailing down his back and over his ass cheeks, he ignored the sensation and concentrated on the warmth that was Stiles surrounding his cock. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly and he lost the accuracy of his strokes, he reached his hand between their bodies and stroked Stiles quickly. He screamed and came all over his chest, Derek growled and sank his teeth into his neck while he came inside of his mates. Stiles ran his hands all over Derek’s back and Derek felt his dick swell inside of his mate while he continued to run his tongue along the mating bite sealing it up. “Does that mean we’re officially mated now?”

“Yes,” he said and swivelled his hips letting his knot brush along Stiles prostate. There was a loud knock at the door and Derek growled, if it was one of the pack then they knew not to come in her right now and if it wasn’t a pack member then he was going to kill them. “You better have a good fucking reason for knocking on this door?” He yelled.

“Stiles, I kind of need you buddy,” Scott said and Stiles groaned into Derek’s shoulder. “

We can’t move right now,” Stiles called back and looked at Derek with wicked eyes, “we have twenty minutes to scar him for life.” Derek ground his hips into him and caused Stiles to moan loudly.

“I’ll wait downstairs,” Derek heard Scott call but he didn’t care. He continued to slowly grind his hips into Stiles heat and he smelt Stiles arousal peak again, he took the weight on one arm and reached down to stroke his boy fast, Stiles screamed when he came for the second time, Derek groaned and felt himself come inside of Stiles again. He continued to come inside of Stiles for the next five minutes, he felt himself softening and he pulled out slowly causing them both to groan.

“I think we’ve scarred Scott enough,” Derek said and Stiles laughed loudly. “He better have a really good excuse for coming here at 3 o’clock in the morning especially when I can now officially mate you.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said and grabbed two pairs of Derek’s sweats. He threw a pair at his mate and slid his own on, he walked towards the door shirtless and Derek grabbed him. “Seriously Scott has seen me topless more times than you. We used to share a bath together when we were little and seriously we’ve done lacrosse for years and shower naked next to each other. This is nothing.” Derek let him go and Stiles swung the door open, the both walked downstairs and saw Scott looking petrified. “Hey Scotty,” he said and walked towards him.

“You reek terribly Stiles,” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and Scott blushed, “I should have expected it especially tonight. It couldn’t wait until morning and I needed to tell you straight away so here I am.”

“What is going on?” Derek said and Scott finally looked at him. They had become like brothers over the last two years and it probably didn’t hurt that Melissa had also become a mother figure to Derek. “Scott, you better talk to us.”

“Yeah buddy what’s going on?” Stiles said concerned at his friend’s behaviour. He was seriously freaked out and Stiles had only seen that a couple of times in his friends life, right now he was really starting to freak out and he needed Scott to talk to them.

“Allison’s pregnant,” he rushed out.

“Dude, you’re meant to wrap it before you tap it,” Stiles said without thinking and slapped his hand over his mouth, “I mean shit.”

“Oh it gets worse,” Scott says and Stiles really can’t imagine it getting worse. “I heard our parents having sex and them planning to move in with each other,” he paused and actually looked horrified, “they were talking about more kids and weddings.”

“So, they’re in love,” Stiles said and looked at his bro, “back to Allison. Why are you here instead of with her? She must be freaking out right now and you’ve come to us instead of talking to her. What do you think you’re doing? She’s going to assume that you don’t love her and that you’re always going to run to us when you have problems. Dude, that’s not how a relationship works.” The front door opened and Allison came walking in, her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing yoga pants and a hoodie. “Come here Ally,” she walked into Stiles’ arms quickly and he hugged her tightly, “you will make an amazing mum. Just please don’t let your dad teach the child to hunt because a hybrid hunter will be scary.”

“Stiles, I love you,” she whispered and hugged him tighter.

“Allison,” Scott started and she turned piercing eyes on him.

“I’m not talking to you right now,” she shot back and Stiles tried to suppress his laugh, “don’t even laugh Stiles.”

“I’m not,” he replied and kissed her forehead, “how far along are you may I ask?”

“Almost three months,” she replied, “I didn’t even know. With everything that happened I could have killed it and never known about it. I hadn’t been feeling well all week and Lydia dragged me to the doctor, he sent me for blood tests and I got the results back this afternoon. I thought a cold and never expected this.”

“As I said to Scott why didn’t you use protection,” Stiles said and Derek went to the kitchen to make everyone a cup of tea. He knew he had some chamomile somewhere in his cupboards for Allison.

“We always do but it could have happened when Scott knotted me and the condom broke,” Stiles heard the cup shatter in the kitchen and Derek came walking out.

“Scott knotted,” he said and Scott nodded guiltily, “oh shit I didn’t expect that to happen to you. You were bitten and it’s a born wolf thing. Maybe it’s because you’re the true alpha but I’m unsure, we’ll have to ask Deaton about it and I need to discuss a few things with him regarding Stiles and myself in that department.”

“What are you hiding from me?” Stiles said and rounded on his mate. “Don’t say shit like that and then not tell me what you’re talking about.”

“Because you’re a spark you can choose to get pregnant to your mate,” Derek rushed out and Stiles paused, “just please don’t choose that until after you finish college and get back here. Your dad will kill me if I knock you up.”

“I’ll kill you if you knock me up,” Stiles said.

“Hey, you’re the one who controls it,” he said offended.

“Guys,” Allison said and they both flushed, “one who is actually pregnant here.”

“Let’s go to bed and we’ll talk more in the morning,” Derek said and Stiles melted into his side, “it’s late and none of us has had any sleep. Scott and Allison you can take the guest room, it’s already made up because Stiles makes sure of that and in the morning we’ll discuss this further.”

“Alright,” Allison took Scott’s hand and they disappeared up the staircase.

“Dude, we’re going to be uncles,” Stiles said excitedly and he heard Scott chuckle, “Chris and my dad are going to shoot Scott.”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes,” Derek said and they started walking upstairs, “we don’t even know what Allison wants to do yet. She might now want to keep the baby.”

“Oh, we’re keeping the baby,” Scott shouted and Stiles shook his head as he and Derek entered their bedroom. This pack was going to get stronger with the addition of children, Stiles could already picture the kids running around and he knew their life was going to be amazing. Stiles stripped off his clothes and climbed back into the bed, Derek wrapped himself around him and nuzzled into his neck.

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

“I know,” Stiles replied and they both laughed softly.

“I still don’t get that reference,” Scott shouted and they both laughed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually one of my favourites to write and I'm sad to say there's only three chapters left. I've figured out where I'm going and it's going to be so sad to finish it but im so glad you've stuck with me and have continued to read this crazy piece that has come out of my head. I've got my next story planned that I'm going to write for NaNo, it's going to be so much different than this one but I can't wait. I hope you're enjoying this.


	10. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation was going to be the day Stiles and Derek made it known to the town that they were together. Allison and Scott were going to tell their families and the pack the exciting news but not everything goes to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is unbeta'd because I am trying to finish this by November because of NaNo. Anyway I basically finish writing them and then throw them up. Sorry if there's mistakes and my stupid microsoft word has changed halfway through from English (Australian) to English (United States). I don't know why so the spelling could change every now and then between the two without me realising it.

Stiles walked across the stage and accepted his high school diploma, he turned to the crowd and held it high while meeting Derek’s eye, they could officially come out to the entire town now, he walked down the stairs and stopped in front of his boyfriend, and he wrapped his arm neck and kissed him hungrily. Everyone stopped talking and Stiles knew they were all watching them, he pulled away and walked back to his seat, he could see Scott smirking at him a few rows in front and he blushed furiously.

“Thank you for that display of affection Mr. Stilinski,” coach Finstock piped up, “if you were still a student at this school I would give you detention for the week for that.” Everyone turned to look at him and he sank down further into his chair, he continued to listen as the rest of his classmates got their diplomas and he tried not to glance across at Derek too much. He could never resist his mate and he found his eye travelling over towards him the more the ceremony went on, he wished he could take him home after this but the entire pack had promised to support Scott and Allison when they told the parents about the pregnancy. “Congratulations guys,” they all threw their hats in the air and cheered loudly.

Stiles hurried over to Derek and his father and smiled brightly at both of them. “I’m officially finished high school and we can finally go on dates and not sneak around. The town can’t judge this relationship and I am looking forward to eating outside of the loft for once.”

“You never complain especially when you get your way afterwards,” Derek challenged and the sheriff smacked him on the back of his head, “what?”

“That’s my son,” the sheriff said loudly and Stiles tried not to laugh. “You don’t even start, you’re just as bad as he is and you encourage this when you’re together.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and smiled up at him, people were still watching them with questioning eyes but Stiles chose to ignore every single one of them, he grabbed Derek around the back of the neck and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. “I’ll see you two for lunch.”

Stiles pulled away and looked at Derek with wide eyes. “Oh shit lunch.”

“Scott and Allison will be fine,” Derek whispered and kissed his forehead, “but we should get going. Scott is telling us off from across the ground and everyone else is laughing about it. He thinks that we’re really going to help divert attention when he’s speaking to us like that. Shame on you Scott.” Stiles smacked his arm playfully and they walked towards Derek’s car holding hands, Stiles slid into the passenger seat and Derek sighed next to him. “We’ll be a good buffer when Chris finds out we’re mated.”

“That’s the only reason why he wants us there,” Stiles said and they started to drive towards the Argent house where the lunch was being held. If Kate and Victoria were still alive then they would have killed Derek and Scott as soon as they walked through the door, Chris was a lot more accepting than they were and he wouldn’t try to kill either of them without having a really good reason. “This is gonna suck.”

Derek pulled over to the side of a road about a block from the Argent’s house, he turned in his seat to face his partner and Stiles looked at him with worry written all over his face. “Stiles,” Derek began but paused when Stiles turned to look out the window. “What’s bothering you?” He switched off the car and was going to refuse to drive until Stiles told him what was going on. “You know you can tell me anything right.”

“My father might have accepted this,” he gestured between them, “but Chris won’t. He’s been raised as a hunter his entire life, even if he can overlook the fact you’re a werewolf he won’t overlook that this started when I was a minor, I know what he’s like and he’s not going to take this lightly.” Stiles finally looked up at Derek and he melted into the green eyes. “Scott’s using us as a buffer but he’s also putting us in danger for it.”

“He’d never let anything happen to you,” Derek said softly.

“It’s you I’m worried about,” Stiles said and reached across to stroke Derek’s cheek, “I won’t survive without you. I talked to Deaton about our bond, it’s rare between a human and a werewolf, if you die I won’t survive, if I die you’ll go feral, this is a two for one deal, if something happens to one of us it affects the other and I don’t know how we’re going to be able to do this. Scott’s lucky that he hasn’t claimed Allison yet; they don’t need to go through this.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t change anything about us,” Derek said softly. Stiles looked spooked and he knew if he made a sudden movement he’d run right now. “I love our life and I would not want my life tied to anyone else’s except you. You know that right?”

“I know but it still doesn’t make it easy,” he replied and looked down the street where the cars of their friends were pulling up.

“We don’t want easy or we wouldn’t be here,” Derek replied softly, “and we wouldn’t plan on moving back here either.”

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he lent over the centre console and kissed Derek softly. Derek wrapped his hand behind Stiles’ neck and deepened the kiss, Stiles pulled back panting and looked at him with glazed eyes. “We don’t need to go in.”

“Yes we do, it’s your best friend and brother. We promised we’d support him.”

“I know,” he sighed and moved back from Derek, “come on let’s go. The faster we get there the quicker we can leave and get back to the loft and celebrate me finally being free from school.”

“You’re a dork,” Derek started the car and drove to the Argent’s house. They pulled up and walked to the front door holding hands, may as well announce that they were a couple immediately and get it over and done with. If Chris wanted to kill them then Stiles would give him a reason too; the front door opened and Stiles smiled up at Chris Argent.

"Hi Mr Argent," he said smoothly and kept the smile plastered on his face, "you've met my mate Derek." He felt Derek squeeze his hand and he was reassured with him being there.

"Mr Hale," he said tersely and Stiles could feel the tension crackling in the air. This was going to be awkward. "Come in we've all been waiting for the two of you to arrive." They followed him inside and saw all their family members sitting around the table talking quietly, the wolves all would have heard that conversation and Scott would know that they couldn't use them as a buffer if things went wrong. "Lunch is almost ready." Chris walked out of the room and Stiles smiled up at Derek as they took their seats.

"Dude, you were meant to be there as a buffer for us," Scott hissed.

"You've got to face your own music Scotty," Stiles said and winked at Allison, "you can't always rely on Derek and me to get you out of hot water. That's not how this works. We're a team and you guys are a team. You've got to do this together and remember that you've got a tough one there."

"Thanks Stiles," Allison whispered and smiled at him warmly. Chris came walking back into the room and started putting dishes down in the middle of the table. "Do you need help daddy?" Chris shook his head and walked back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. He understood he was only feeding three werewolves today and didn't need to cook as much as Stiles did when the entire pack got together at Derek's loft. Stiles was glad it was only their families today, a small gathering was better than a large one and Scott could tell the rest of the pack later tonight. Chris walked back into the dining room and put down the last dishes. "So Scott and I have something to discuss with all of you?"

"Bro, did you finally propose?" Isaac said and Stiles shook his hands wildly until he got Isaac's attention. He shook his head and Isaac blushed furiously, the pack had gone to the jewellery store and had helped Scott pick the perfect ring, stiles knew he was going to propose tonight but now Isaac was ruining the surprise.

"You’re going to propose," Allison said and smiled wildly.

"Yes," he said and scowled at Isaac, "it was meant to be a surprise tonight." Isaac blushed and looked down at his plate, he had been adopted by Melissa soon after his father died and they had finally gotten to a happy place without any fights. "Thanks for ruining that Isaac. I'll give you the ring later when it's the moment I planned."

"Ok," she kissed his cheek and Scott grinned goofily at her. They really were disgusting and Stiles hoped Derek and he never got that bad in front of the pack, he knew they could be disgustingly sweet with each other but they were still getting used to being them around the pack. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder and Stiles lent into the warm heat; he could get used to doing this in front of the pack. "Now can we get back to the discussion because this is important and we want you guys to know?"

"What's going on Scott?" Melissa said and gave him the disapproving mum face. Stiles squirmed in his seat and Derek clenched his shoulder making him stop, he hated the disapproving look and it made him just as uncomfortable. "You better tell me instantly young man."

"I'm pregnant," Allison spat out and all eyes looked to her in shock expect Stiles and Derek, "I only found out the day of Stiles' party and Scott took it about as well as he could."

"He ran away to the loft and interrupted Derek and my night," Stiles spat out sarcastically and then slammed a hand over his mouth, he just incriminated himself and Derek. He turned to look at his mate and he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He turned to look at his parents and Chris, they were all shocked and had their mouths hanging open. "Not that shocking guys," he said and their expressions finally changed, "two people in love had sex and accidentally got pregnant."

"How far along are you?" Chris finally demanded and John clamped a hand on his shoulder stopping him from attacking Scott. "Tell me."

"Far enough along that they baby is developed and alive," she challenged, "I've got my first ultrasound next week and I'd like for you to be there Melissa." She looked at her future mother-in-law and smiled encouragingly. "You're the closest thing most of us has to a mother and we'd like it if you joined us in these things. I know I'd sure like a woman's company and someone who had experience in these things."

"Of course I'll be there sweetheart," she said and looked at the tension vibrating around the table, "Chris you need to calm down immediately."

"She's not your daughter," he snapped.

"She may as well be," Melissa snapped back, "those kids mean the world to me and I am like a mother to all of them. I was the one who took the girls to get prom and graduation dresses, I helped them do their makeup and hair, if they have a problem with one of the guys I'm the one who helps them deal with it. Do not tell me I'm not her mother. You don't get to say that to me." She spat out and looked at Chris angrily, Isaac reached across and squeezed her hand, she turned to look at him and her eyes softened. "I'm sorry baby." Everyone knew Isaac hated fights and confrontation, he wasn't able to deal with it after everything his dad put him through, battling for the pack was easy because that was for their lives, a fight between there family was different and Isaac hated it.

"It's okay mum," he replied and let go of her hand. She reached across and patted his head comfortingly and everyone saw how Isaac relaxed instantly into the touch. "So can I just say how happy I am for the both of you?"

"Thanks Isaac," Allison whispered and looked across to Scott, "dad I'm going to do college part-time next year and after I have the baby I'll do it from home. It might take me a little longer to finish my degree but it's my choice. I've always wanted to have children and this is just getting it started a little faster, it was bound to happen and you've got to accept it. You might not be happy about it but it's going to happen; it's my body and you can't force me to get rid of my child."

"Allison, no one is forcing anything on you," Chris started, "but is this really the best thing for you." Stiles elbowed Derek sharply and the older man turned to look at him, he jerked his head in the direction of Chris and Derek nodded. "Your mother would not be happy regarding this."

"Oh you mean the same mother that tried to kill Scott and you and Gerard lied to me to cover it up," Stiles gasped and looked at her, "Derek told me the truth after we worked it out. It's the reason why I didn't try to kill him ever again, if I had known she had gone after Scott I never would have gone after you Derek and I mean that."

"I know Allison," Derek said and felt Stiles squeeze his thigh tightly. He knew he remembered the time that this happened and everything that the pack had gone through for months afterwards, it had brought them closer together in the end and was one of the reasons Derek fought so hard to get the nogitsune out of him. "Chris can you please just sleep on this and discuss it in the morning like adults. If you don't want her here tonight then Allison and Scott can stay at the loft."

"You stay out of this dog," he spat back, "if I were still a hunter I would have killed you as soon as I found out you mated with an underage boy."

"Hey," stiles shouted and stood up, "don't you fucking dare, and I chose this and no one forced it on me. You can't choose who you love, like you can't choose your family, and you can't choose when accidents happen. Allison and Scott are trying to be adults about this and you're being an asshole, you can insult everything else in our lives but once you start calling them dogs I am out. I'm sorry Allison but I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to join the rest of our friends at the diner and have a nice graduation lunch with them." Derek stood up and gripped Stiles' shoulder tightly, the boy turned around to look at him and Derek kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I'm just going to pack a bag and then we'll be joining you," Allison said and stood up. The four boys excused themselves and followed her upstairs, Stiles saw the tear slip down her cheek and he grabbed her into a tight hug. "I'm okay Stiles."

"You need to calm down coz it's not good for the baby," Stiles whispered and she nodded, "you can stay with Derek and I for as long as you need. Your dad will come around eventually and everything will be back to normal, trust me and if not you've got an entire extended family that will take care of you and spoil that baby rotten." He watched as Scott started putting clothes into a suitcase and Stiles just continued to rub Allison's back comfortingly.

"We're ready to go," Scott said and Allison lifted her head to see him standing with her bags packed.

"Come on Ally," Stiles said and smiled warmly, "let's go get some food and you can tell the rest of your pack the exciting news."

"Okay," she smiled and took Stiles' hand. They walked downstairs and straight past their parents who were talking in hushed voices, the wolves would know exactly what they were saying but chose to ignore it, they all walked outside and spilt up to go to their cars. Derek took Stiles' hand while they walked to his car, he pulled Stiles against him when they got to the passenger side, he kissed him roughly and Stiles clutched onto his shoulders tightly kissing him back just as firmly. Stiles pulled back panting loudly and looked into Derek's electric blue eyes; he loved when Derek fought to control the wolf.

"People don't know what they're missing," Stiles said and kissed Derek's neck softly. He traced his lips along the pulse beating firmly and smirked against the skin; Derek groaned and Stiles licked a strip up to his ear making him growl softly. "So was this as exciting as you thought it would be?"

Derek pushed Stiles against the side of the car and ground their hips together letting Stiles feel his erection. "You drive me insane Stiles." He crushed their mouths together again and kissed his boy firmly, he was so in love with him and he couldn't picture having anyone else in his life. “If we don’t get going now I’m going to screw you against the car,” Derek murmured against Stiles’ lips.

“It would be so easy,” Stiles gasped, “I’m still loose and wet from this morning.”

“You shouldn’t say shit like that to me Stiles,” he groaned, “we’re in the middle of the street in broad daylight.” He thrust against Stiles’ hip and he moaned loudly; he had to take him home right now and finish what they started. “Get in the car right now. Group message the pack and tell them we’re not making lunch.”

“Ok,” Stiles ripped open the door and climbed into the car. It was easy to text the pack and say they weren’t going to make it, he also made sure he switched his cell so they pack couldn’t disturb them and ruin another perfect moment between them. Derek walked around the car and slid into the driver’s seat, Stiles climbed into the passenger’s side awkwardly and waited for the ignition to start. “Pay attention to the road Derek,” he murmured while he put his seatbelt on.

“Why?” He felt Stiles run his hand over his erection and he bucked into the touch groaning, he felt his hand continue until he flicked open his button and pulled down his fly, Derek groaned when he felt skin on skin and Stiles moving his erection through the opening in his pants. “Stiles,” he groaned as he felt the boy stroke him teasingly. “You better not stop kid.”

“I’m not going to stop,” he said roughly. He smirked as he leant forward and licked across the tip of Derek’s erection, he bucked up towards his mouth and went to screw his eyes shut but slammed them open so he could continue watching the road. He heard Derek growl when his finished taking his dick all the way in and he hummed in agreement; Derek thrust up and made Stiles gag around his dick. He pulled off and looked up at Derek staring down at him. “Behave or I’m going to stop.”

Derek turned the car sharply and slammed it into park, he didn’t care if it was broad daylight and they were in a parking lot. Stiles bent forward again and took his dick all the way in, he threaded his fingers through his boy’s hair and let his mate have his wicked way with him. He ran his hand over Stiles’ head and down his back until he got to the waistband of his pants, he slid his hand inside and moved a finger to play with Stiles’ slick hole. “Fucking hell Stiles.”

Stiles pulled off Derek’s dick with a pop and looked at Derek with dark eyes, he pushed down his pants and kicked them off to the floor, Derek was glad for his tinted windows because if anyone saw Stiles like this then he’d kill them. He pushed his seat back seat back as far as it would go and looked at Stiles expectantly. “I’m coming,” he scrambled over the centre console and sat in Derek’s lap looking out the front window. Derek lifted his mate and lowered him onto his hard cock burying himself to the hilt, Stiles moaned and threw his head back on Derek’s shoulder.

“Is that what you wanted my little slut?” Stiles nodded and moaned against his cheek when Derek moved his hips slowly. “You’re such a cock slur!” He thrust up into him hard and caused Stiles to scream loudly. “Who do you belong too?”

“You,” he whimpered, “just you.”

“Whose cock does your ass belong too?”

“Yours,” Stiles cried out and Derek growled against his neck. “Make me come on your cock.”

“I will,” he grabbed onto Stiles’ hips tightly and forced the boy to move up and down meeting the down stroke with his own upwards thrust. “You’re lucky your still so wet from this morning or I would have fucked you dry.” Stiles moaned loudly and Derek jerked his hips down violently. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? If I mated you without any lube or come.”

“Yes,” he groaned and Derek continued to thrust up into him. “I need to come,” his boy moaned and Derek let go of his hip to wrap a hand around his cock letting him thrust up into his hand and back down on Derek’s dick. “Bite me Derek. Claim me again.” He roared and slammed his hips into Stiles’ ass coming hard, he sank his teeth into the soft skin beneath Stiles’ ear and his boy screamed when he came all over Derek’s hand. “So good Derek.” He licked the cum off of his hand slowly and Stiles stared at him with wide eyes.

“You’re so good for me,” he licked over the bite mark and kissed the side of Stiles’ face, “I hope no-one heard or they’ll make a complaint to the sheriff’s department. Your father will know it was us and he won’t be happy about it. Public sex is so frowned upon.”

“He’d just fine us and make sure the money was put to good use in the department.” He moved off of Derek and slid into his own seat, he grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them back over his slim hips. Derek fixed himself up quickly and looked out the window before turning to look at Stiles wickedly. “What?”

“We’re going to discuss this dry fucking when we get home,” he said softly and Stiles blushed furiously. He’d been trying to hold that in and he didn’t want to freak out Derek with his crazy kink, it wasn’t normal for people to want the pain of dry fucking and he didn’t want to seem like a freak because he wanted it desperately. He had hoped that they could call that confession a moment of madness and something that was said in the heat of the moment. “We’ll need to do it for you Stiles.”

“Derek,” he leant across the console and kissed his mate hungrily. “I don’t want you to do something that you don’t want to do. Just because I’ve wanted this since you claimed me doesn’t mean I will force you to this especially if it will be weird for you and you can shut me up at any time or else I will ramble forever.”

“Stiles, shut up.” He reached up and traced his fingers along the pale mole dotted cheek of his mate. “I’m responsible for this, I’ve been able to smell how restless you’ve been while we’ve had sex, you need the pleasure and the pain mixed together and I haven’t given that to you.” He rubbed their foreheads together comfortingly and Stiles sighed contently. “It’s a wolf thing but we’ll make it happen baby.”

“This is because of you,” he nodded and Stiles kissed him hungrily, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he kissed his forehead again. “Let’s go get some food and go home. We’re going to have a massive night, Scott’s going to propose and all hell is going to break loose.” Stiles laughed but relaxed into his chair and buckled up his belt, he knew his wolf would take care of him and tonight was going to be very interesting. Stiles couldn’t wait.

***

Stiles and Derek hurried back into the party when they heard Scott clear his throat and say he had an announcement to make, they couldn’t miss the proposal because they had both helped pick the ring and plan the perfect moment for it to happen. Scott would be so angry and disappointed that they both weren’t there, Stiles helped straighten Derek’s shirt buttons and they fell into step beside Erica. “I don’t even want to know what you were doing because you’re not that subtle and we all heard you assholes. Well those of us with sensitive hearing heard you.”

“Stiles, you were meant to soundproof the room,” Derek said between clenched teeth.

“Yeah well I was preoccupied and couldn’t concentrate on it,” he bit back sharply. He blushed when he thought of the way Derek took him apart only minutes ago.

_“Stiles is this really the time to be doing this?” Derek growled and nuzzled into his neck, they had disappeared into a storage closet and away from the wondering eyes of Stiles’ school mates. They were still judging Stiles on having an older boyfriend and for the fact that his dad had done nothing about it, people were assholes and kept going on and on about them. “Scott’s going to propose any minute and you want sex.”_

_“I know you want this too,” Stiles challenged and Derek nodded stupidly, “you know I feel everything you do.” He watched as Stiles raised his hands and looked at the door, he walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck softly. “Derek,” he moaned and tilted his head back to lean against his shoulder giving Derek better access to his neck. “What are you waiting for?”_

_“What do you want from me Stiles?” He murmured against his throat and licked over the bite behind his ear. He loved getting to mark his skin and seeing those days later until he got to put a new one in place. He ground his hips against Stiles’ ass and let him feel exactly how aroused he was right now; he wanted to take him right now and he knew exactly why Stiles was doing this here. They didn’t have lube and Derek would go in dry. “What do you want baby?”_

_“You know what I want Derek,” he whispered softly._

_“Say it.”_

_“I want you to fuck me hard and dry,” he groaned and moved his hips back against Derek’s, “please.”_

_“I’ve got you baby.”_

_“I know you do,” he murmured. Derek reached down and flicked open the button on Stiles’ jeans, he could smell the thick scent of arousal and could tell how much Stiles needed this. It wasn’t a want anymore, it was a need and Derek was going to give it to him. “No prep Derek. I want you to just do it.”_

_“Fucking hell Stiles.”_

_He unbuttoned his own jeans and pushed them down his thighs, he stood against Stiles’ back and pressed his hips against him, the younger man shivered and Derek smirked against his neck. “I want you to fucking do it,” he spat out and Derek gripped his hips tightly. He gripped the base of his cock and lined himself up with Stiles’ hole, he pushed the tip in and Stiles winced at the feeling. Derek stopped and let Stiles adjust to the intrusion without lube and the preparation, he kept still until Stiles nodded and he pushed in another inch. “Fuck.”_

_“You’re doing so well Stiles.”_

_“Keep going.” He pushed further and further in until he bottomed out, he stilled and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist pushing him flush against his chest._

_“How does it feel Stiles?”_

_“So good,” he whimpered and placed his hands on the door in front of him, “please keep going.” He moved his hands to Stiles’ hips and pulled back slowly, he could feel the way Stiles hole clenched at him greedily and he pushed back in just as slow. He couldn’t rush this or he’d hurt him and then that would be bad for the both of them in the long run. “Come on I can take it.” He thrust hard two times and Stiles moaned deliciously, he lowered his mouth to his neck and licked along his pulse point while continuing to thrust into his tight heat. “I’m not gonna hold on my longer Derek.”_

_“Me neither pretty boy.” He sped up his thrusts and Stiles moaned loudly, he went to reach down and jerk himself off but Derek grabbed his hand and slammed it back against the door. “No you need to come untouched Stiles or you won’t be satisfied.” He growled and slammed into him hard, he could feel his knot growing and he pushed it into Stiles grinding his hips into his heat. “I’m gonna bite you again Stiles while I shove my night so far into you,” he pulled his knot out as far as it would go before forcing it back in forcefully. “Do you like that baby?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good, it won’t be too much longer,” he could feel his knot swelling impossibly large and he slammed into Stiles, at the same time he sank his teeth into the skin on Stiles’ neck, Stiles screamed and Derek felt him clenched around his knot as he came. Derek growled against his throat and felt the first spurt of come shoot out, he let go of Stiles’ neck and licked over the bite mark over and over again. “So good Stiles.” He continued to move his hips in shallow movements and groaned when he came a second time, he didn’t know how long this was going to last for and he didn’t want to hurt Stiles anymore._

_“Thank you Derek,” he murmured and slumped against Derek’s chest exhausted. Derek kissed the side of Stiles’ face and breathed in the scent of their mixed come, he could smell the contentment radiating off of Stiles and he knew they were going to be okay now. This is what they needed._

_“If you feel like you need something else you’ve got to tell me Stiles.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Good.” He nuzzled into his neck and they leant against the door catching their breaths, they’d be there for a good twenty minutes and Derek was content to just cuddle his mate until they could pull apart from each other._

Stiles jumped when feedback sounded through the speakers and he watched as Scott put the microphone down and took Allison’s hand, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and kissed the side of his face. “I love you,” he said against Derek’s cheek and leant back against his chest and watched as his friend finally made an honest woman out of Allison. She cried when she was presented with the ring and Stiles wiped away the tear that rolled down his face embarrassed that he had shed a tear. He looked down at the ring on his middle finger and smiled at his mate knowing that he was the luckiest man alive.

“Love you too Stiles,” he murmured and kissed the side of his cheek reassuringly.

“You know you don’t have to propose to me to make me happy,” he whispered and Derek nodded, “I’m happy with our life and everything that we’ve got going for us. I’m going to college and living with you, we’re mates and we continue to have fantastic sex. I couldn’t ask for more than that and if anyone thought we had a bad life they’re obviously not living a very good one.”

“You’re such a dork,” he spun him around and kissed him passionately. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and continued to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone, he didn’t really understand why it was a norm to propose to people in a big crowd, if they didn’t want to accept they’d feel pressured too because there was so many people watching. “I won’t ever propose to you in front of a crowd.”

“Good just simple and at home will be fine with me,” he murmured and kissed him again.

“You two are disgusting,” Erica said and stalked off to go and find Boyd because at least this way she wouldn’t have to stand next to the disgustingly cute couple for the rest of the night.

“Did you notice that Chris didn’t turn up?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

“We can’t control what he does.”

“Yeah well he’s being an asshole,” Stiles said and Scott shot him a concerned look, “let’s go congratulate the happy couple and wish them all the best for the future and the little bundle of joy.” Derek took his hand and they went strolling over to the group standing around. “Hey Ally and Scott,” he gave them both a hug and smiled at them brightly. “Congratulations and have you told the rest of the pack the happy news.”

“No because you two weren’t there at lunch so we didn’t want to do it and have everyone wonder why we weren’t telling Scott’s best friend and brother at the same time,” Allison replied and looked at Scott, “do we have to have all these extra people here? Can’t we just go back to Derek’s loft and have a little get together with the pack? After August it will be the last chance we get to see each other until I’m due in November.”

“We’ll see what the pack wants to do and we still have to ask Stiles and Derek if we can use the loft,” Scott said and turned to look at his friends. He raised an eyebrow at Derek and Stiles, Stiles elbowed Derek in the ribs and nodded to him.

“Yeah, I’m so done being here,” he said and took Stiles’ hand, “let’s go home. If the pack wants to come you tell them and they can come over whenever they like, we’ll have a pack night, everyone can stay and it will be a really good.” He kissed the side of Stiles’ head and the boy blushed but smiled at him warmly, they walked out of the party holding hands and Derek pulled him flush against him and kissed him lightly. “I knew you’d want the pack to stay over. I could feel it.”

“Thank you,” he nuzzled into his cheek, “it’s going to be weird to be away from them for so long.” Derek opened the passenger door and helped Stiles lower himself into the seat, he stood there looking at him and he leant down and kissed him softly. “What’s got you into such a great mood?”

“You,” he said softly, “you always make me happy.”

“Get in the car cheesy and let’s go home.”

Derek closed the door and got into the driver’s side, he drove home clutching Stiles’ hand the entire time, they were getting better at this and when they needed to change gears Stiles could reach over and do it without any problems now. They pulled up to the loft and Stiles seeing some of the members of the pack already hanging around, they would have been listening to their conversation and acted straight away. It was the reason why he loved their pack members so much, they were nosy assholes but Stiles wouldn’t change them for the world.

“So, we still get to cuddle even with the pack being here?” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled victoriously. “Good, they can all see that you’re actually a cuddly bear now.”

“Don’t push it Stiles,” he growled and got out of the car. He rushed around to Stiles’ side and opened the door for him before he could even react, he held out his hand and pulled his mate up and into his arms. “Love you,” he kissed his forehead and Stiles sighed contently at the feeling of his mate being around him.

“Love you more Der,” he kissed the scruff on his boyfriend’s face and Derek smiled down at him brightly. Stiles was always so lucky that he could get those looks from Derek and he didn’t want to share them with anyone else, they were just for him and he was selfish enough to admit that he didn’t want anyone else to see them. “Let’s get everyone in the house.”

“When we move back here we’re going to have to buy a way bigger house so they all have rooms,” he said as he walked towards the loft. Everyone followed them and Derek unlocked the doors letting them all inside, he pulled Stiles with him to the kitchen and pushed him against the bench. “No one is allowed to touch you tonight.”

“Why?”

“Stiles after tonight,” he looked at him and his eyes flashed electric blue, “my wolf won’t like anyone touching you. Not even the pack. I had to hold back when Allison and Scott touched you, they were two, imagine if it was more than one person, and I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“It’s okay Der,” he whispered and kissed his cheek reassuringly, “I won’t let them touch you. I promise.”

“Good.”

“Let’s go back out to the lounge. Everyone will be too excited about Allison’s news to care about us anyway,” they walked out to lounge and saw everyone sitting around talking animatedly. There was an empty armchair and Derek dragged Stiles towards it, he sat down and Stiles collapsed in his lap dramatically. He curled his legs up on the chair next to Derek and smiled at him cheekily. “If they can’t touch me then you’re touching every area of me.”

“Deal.”

Stiles turned to kiss his mate slowly and he smiled when he heard several people clear their throats, Stiles blushed and looked up to face Scott and Allison. “Sorry,” he murmured and nuzzled into Derek’s chest. “We just got the angry parent eyes from the alpha,” he giggled and Scott shot them both another dirty look. “We’re in deep shit Der.”

“They’ll get over it.”

Scott looked at them both again and Allison took his arm shaking her head, she dropped Scott’s bag on the floor and sighed dramatically. She was over all the shit that went on with the pack and was looking forward to telling everyone her exciting news.

“Just tell them,” Stiles yelled.

“Guys, I’m pregnant,” Allison rushed out and the pack whooped loudly. Scott took her into his arms and kissed her softly, it was a romantic kiss and Stiles turned back to face Derek.

“So they’re allowed to make out but we’re not. How rude.”

“That’s because you two are disgusting and go way over the top,” Erica said and walked towards them. Derek growled and tightened his arms around Stiles’ waist. “Alright no touching Stiles.”

“Just today,” Derek replied and nuzzled into Stiles’ neck.

“This is some kind of mate’s thing isn’t it?” Derek nodded and Erica turned to look at Boyd. “You are so not mating me if this shit is going to happen.”

“It’s worth it though,” Stiles called while she walked over to congratulate Scott and Allison yet again. Derek smiled against his neck and kissed him in the tender spot beneath his ear, Stiles was lucky and as he watched the pack talking excitedly he knew they were the luckiest pack out there. Sure they had the fair share of run-ins with supernatural beings, but now that him and Deaton were making deals they weren’t under attack anymore, and they finally had some semblance of peace in Beacon Hills. That was what they wanted more than anything.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How lucky we are as a pack,” he replied and continued to stare at their friends, “seriously we’re about to have the first baby introduced and by the looks of it more will be happening soon. This is going to be the best family ever and I can’t wait to see what our future holds.”

“You know it will be good.”

“The best.”

They didn’t need to say anything else and they both just sat there as the pack interacted, if people had seen them several years ago no one would have thought this would have happened and that’s the part Stiles liked the most. No one saw this coming. They became a family instead of a pack and it had made them stronger. It was perfect for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left and I think they could be a couple of my favourite ones. I have it all planned out and can't wait to start writing them. Well I started and then made myself stop because I couldn't jump forward that much without finishing the rest first. I hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with me.


	11. College Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek move and Stiles experiences the early days of college including being hit on and having uncomfortable conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. I'm trying to get this out before NaNo starts on November 1st. For those of you that don't know NaNo is national Novel Writing Month and you aim to write 50,000 words in the month. Big stress for me so I want this finished and then I will go through and fix up any mistakes and any errors.

Derek put the last box down in the lounge room and took a seat next to Stiles on the couch, he was twisting his ring around his finger and drinking a can of coke, and he passed it to Derek and let him finish the rest. It had become a habit over the summer to be near each other and sharing every little thing they had, the pack had started to get annoyed and had actually classified them worse than Scott and Allison. Stiles was repulsed by that but didn’t stop doing what they normally did. “I can’t believe that we’re renting a house together Derek.”

“We’ve basically been living with each other for two months,” Derek said and looked at his mate. He knew what Stiles was meaning, they had a house where they weren’t going to get interrupted, they had a house where pack members weren’t going to barge in at all hours and they didn’t have a creepy uncle living with them. “I know what you mean. We finally have privacy.”

“Yeah,” he sighed and looked out the front windows at the bustling street. It was busy and so much different than Beacon Hills, Stiles was looking forward to living here before he went home and they started their lives in Beacon Hills permanently. “What do you say we’ll get a noise complaint in the first week?”

“We don’t fight that much,” Derek said shocked.

“I was meaning the sex,” Stiles smiled up at him and Derek shook his head.

He was always going to be surprised with what came out of Stiles’ mouth but he also wouldn’t change a thing about it, this was their life and the person he had chosen to be with. No one could fault him for his choices and he didn’t think anybody ever would. They had been here for a total of three hours and he had already seen several neighbours open their blinds and check out the trendy gay couple moving in. They were probably making assumptions and Derek could grantee that they were right about some and then very wrong about the others.

“So, is this house perfect or what?”

“It’s great and you know pack members will be taking that spare bedroom at any opportunity and we won’t have a say in it.”

“I know but it was the reason why I wanted this place,” he sighed and looked around their lounge room.

It was going to be strange living together and not having the pack interrupting them while they were having sex or just generally being cute together. He could stand in between Stiles’ legs while they drank coffee in the morning and just talked, he could watch movies and have Stiles cuddled into him without being judged for being cute, he can kiss him in whatever room and no one could say a damn thing about it. This house was going to be fantastic for them.

It was close to Stiles’ school and Derek’s new place of employment, they could walk around the neighbourhood and not feel like they were going to get attacked by a supernatural creature, overall he thinks they are going to be very happy here but they were also going to relish the times when they went back to Beacon Hills. Stiles had already circled Allison’s due date into the calendar and arranged time off from school and Derek’s work for it. Derek’s boss, Daniel, had found it very amusing when Stiles had rang up demanding that Derek have two weeks off before he even started working. It had worked out well though and they had been given the leave and Stiles was super excited to be getting a little niece or nephew. Derek couldn’t fault him for it because they entire pack was excited for the birth of this baby and Allison still had three months left.

“Allison and Scott are going to come up next weekend and stay,” Stiles murmured while he checked his phone and Derek nodded, “Allison’s already feeling anxious with us being gone and needs the reassurance.”

“You should have just deferred for a year.”

“Couldn’t or I’d lose my scholarship and dad can’t afford to pay for this school,” he said as he scanned through a few more messages from the pack, “seriously it’s like they think we’re not coming back.” He passed Derek the phone and he snorted when he saw all the messages from the pack. They weren’t going to be able to stay away, every weekend they were going to have another pack member in their home and that was going to be awesome. “You’d think that we’re the alpha couple and they were having detachment issues.”

“I was their alpha don’t forget.”

“Yes but I’d like one weekend where we can have sex all over the house.”

“We’ve got the entire week Stiles,” he said and passed him back his phone, “I don’t start work for a week and then you start school the week after that. We’ll turn into an old married couple and only have sex once a week.”

“That’s blasphemy!” He exclaimed moving quickly to straddle Derek’s lap. “Every day even if I have to do all the work and ride your tired ass.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” He cupped Stiles’ ass and pulled him flush against his chest letting their groins rub together causing both of them to let out a loud moan. “We have a house to finish unpacking before we have sex today.” He thrust his hips up and Stiles moaned loudly, he buried his face in Derek’s shoulder and tried to hold back his movements. “The quicker we unpack the closer it gets to the time I get to make love to you Stiles.”

“Fuck.” He jumped off of his mates legs and walked into the kitchen. He ripped open the first box and started putting away the pots and pans into the cupboard next to the oven, Stiles was all about having the pots and pans in easy reach and Derek would never admit it but it made life easier when he changed the cupboards around at the loft. “Don’t just sit there grumpy. I want to christen this house tonight and even if we aren’t unpacked fully it’s happening.”

“Deal.”

“And sex is definitely happening every day even if the pack members are here.”

“Another deal.” Derek stood up and started opening boxes in the lounge room, they had all the furniture where they wanted it and could now start filling the shelves with their belongings. Derek would never call them possessions because he didn’t care about this shit, the only possession he cared about was standing in the kitchen unpacking boxes and humming softly to himself. He snapped out of his daze and turned back to the open box in front of him.

They both worked quietly for the next two hours until Derek felt a pair of hands slide over his hips and lock around his waist. He smiled and turned his head to look at Stiles, he was grinning widely and kissed Derek’s cheek softly. “A break for lunch,” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled wider, “let’s go to the little café down the street. Let’s see if they have good coffee and food because if they do I will be here every day.”

“Come on before you starve,” he stood up and took Stiles’ hand. They walked to the front door and locked the house before they headed down the street, it was beautiful summer’s day and Stiles was going to enjoy the weather for as long as possible. “So I’m guessing you’re getting curly fries if they have them.”

“When have I ever disappointed you with my curly fry obsession?”

“Never.”

Derek laughed and they continued the nice stroll down the street, no one was looking at them and judging them, no one was making snide remarks about them and taking guesses about the gay couple. They fit in here and Stiles was going to enjoy this for the next four years and he wasn’t going to regret any decisions that lead him to this moment. They were going to be happy here and even if the pack annoyed them constantly Stiles knew that they were going to be okay.

“After you Stiles.”

“Why thank you?” Stiles hadn’t even realised that they had arrived at the café until Derek had broken him out of his little haze. He breathed in when he stopped and smelt the heavenly scent of coffee, he walked straight to the counter and ordered one tall black coffee and one caramel latte. They sat down and waited for their coffees while they both looked through the lunch menu. “Oh thank god curly fries.”

“You’re addicted.”

“Shut up they’re delicious.”

“They’re also bad for you.”

“Yeah just because you can eat anything,” he challenged and Derek looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

“I’ll show you my favourite thing to eat tonight.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped open and he sat there gaping at Derek until their coffees were put down in front of them. He picked up his latte and took a long sip, it was heavenly and he knew he was going to keep coming back here for coffee. He just hoped there food was as good and then he’d be satisfied. He kept reading the menu and decided on the things he wanted and Derek looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Do you want me to order?”

“Sure,” Stiles replied, “I want the curly fries and a toasted chicken roll.”

“Done.”

Stiles watched as Derek walked up and went to order their food, he looked at that gorgeous ass as he bent over the counter and he knew the other people were checking him out. If he was insecure he would have told them to fuck off and stop checking out his man. Derek walked back over and kissed him softly before sitting down across from him, Stiles tangled their legs together and just sat there staring at him.

“If you keep looking at me then I am tempted to drag you home and have my way with you.”

“You can definitely do that after we finish eating,” he replied cheekily.

“Stiles.”

“Derek,” he said mockingly. “We’ve finished two rooms we deserve a little fun.”

“A little fun turns into a lot of fun with us.”

“I like having a lot of fun with you.” He raised his mug to his lips and took another sip of his delicious latte.

“I’m going to wreck you.”

“I look forward to it.” They sat there quietly while they waited for their food to arrive, they were both exhausted from the drive and from unpacking this morning. Stiles couldn’t wait to go to bed tonight and actually sleep, they could have a nap or a vigorous love making session this afternoon, or both, he’d definitely be happy with both and he knew Derek understood that. “I can’t wait to eat some food.”

“God all you think about is food and sex.”

“Hey if I could do both with you I’d be so satisfied,” he murmured. His eyes brightened up when he saw a waiter bringing their food over and he clapped excitedly when it was set down in front of him; he picked up a curly fry and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed and almost swallowed it whole with how delicious it is. He couldn’t believe that he was eating something so good. “Oh my god, I’m going to get so fat eating here.”

“No you won’t,” he said cheekily, “I’ll make sure you get plenty of exercise every night.”

“We should have got this to take home.”

“You finish those fries quickly and we can take the sandwiches home.” Stiles nodded and started shoving as many fries in his mouth at once while Derek took their sandwiches to the counter and got them to put them in a takeaway container. He was going to satisfy his mate anyway possible and if this was the way to do it then he was going to oblige. Derek walked back to the table carrying the box and noticed that Stiles had finished the curly fries in record time. “You are a horny little asshole.”

“Just for you.”

They both got up and hurried home, Derek was so ready to take Stiles and he didn’t even know if they’d make it to the bedroom. He pulled his boyfriend along and made it to their house in half the time. Derek opened the door and they stumbled inside kicking off their shoes near the door, Stiles pushed him against the hall wall and kissed him roughly. Derek reached blindly for the door and slammed it shut when he felt it beneath his fingers, Stiles wrapped his hand around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Derek groaned and reached down to scoop Stiles up, the younger man wrapped his legs around his waist and Derek hurried them towards their bedroom. He laid him down on the bed softly and turned the kiss into something sweet, he pulled back and Stiles looked at him with glazed eyes. He reached a hand up and cupped Stiles’ cheek running his fingers back and forth over his soft skin.

“Derek please fuck me.”

“No,” Stiles looked shocked and Derek smiled, “I’m going to make love to you baby.”

“Oh god, you’re going to torture me by going slow.”

“Yes.” He leant down and kissed him slowly, he wasn’t going to rush this, and they had all the time in the world and weren’t going to get interrupted this time by a pack member, they had been driving them insane the past two months with barging in and not knocking on their door.  “You want it slow Stiles, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

“Kiss me Derek.”

He kissed him slowly and reached down to ruck up the shirt beneath him so he could run his hands over the bare skin. He pulled back and looked down at the man beneath him, he couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to have this, he didn’t believe that he deserved happiness and he didn’t think that Stiles would want anything to do with him. Now he felt like the luckiest bastard in the entire world because he had everything he didn’t think he deserved.

“I love you Stiles.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“It is possible,” he smiled and reached up to trace lightly along Derek’s neck.

Derek scooped Stiles up and made him stand next to the bed, he stood in front of him and reached down to drag his graphic tee off slowly grazing the skin on his ribs making Stiles shiver. He dropped the material to the floor and skimmed his eyes over the lean muscles of Stiles’ chest, even though he had seen him shirtless countless times before he was still overwhelmed by him and no one was ever going to know that. “God you’re beautiful.”

“Stop it you’re making me blush.”

“Don’t be an asshole right now.”

“Sorry.”

Stiles moved to grip the edge of Derek’s shirt and slowly inched it up exposing his rippled body, he finished pulling it over his head and tossed it on the floor. He reached out and traced his fingers over his abs and Derek shivered, he wrapped his hand around Stiles’ waist and pulled him flush against him. He leant down and kissed him slowly and Stiles moaned against his lips getting lost in the contact.

“Slow down little wolf,” Derek breathed when they separated, “we have all night and won’t be interrupted.”

“God I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” he kissed him firmly again and Stiles pressed himself even closer to Derek’s body and wrapped his hands around his neck holding him tightly. Derek ground their hips together and caused both of them to moan, he pulled back panting loudly and looked at Stiles. Stiles was slow to open his eyes and when he did he looked wrecked. “God you ruin me.” He reached down and flicked open the button on Stiles’ red skinny legged jeans, Stiles sucked in a deep breath and looked at Derek with darkening eyes.

His whiskey brown were almost black with desire and Derek smiled at his partner, he was the one who made him look so debauched and he rejoiced in that. If anyone else tried to do this then he would kill them and bury their body where no one would find them; that would also be the nice thing that he did for them.

“Derek,” Stiles questioned and he snapped out of his evil thoughts. He dug his hands under the waistband of Stiles’ boxers and cupped his ass making him moan loudly. “Fuck.” Stiles thrust his hips against Derek’s involuntary and moaned loudly against the side of his neck, he wasn’t going to survive this if Derek kept going so slow, he was going to blow his load in his pants like an inexperienced teenager, he had plenty of experience where it came to Derek and he couldn’t lose it now. “Please keep going.”

“Slowly my love.”

“No, you’re going too slow Derek. Just get our clothes off a little faster please.”

“Ok.” He pushed Stiles’ pants down and watched as his boy sighed in relief. “Get on the bed.” Stiles nodded and scrambled onto the bed quickly, he was painfully hard and laid there with wide eyes while Derek stripped himself of his last few items of clothing. He climbed on top of Stiles and kissed his deeply while he reached across and grabbed the lube out of the drawer, he flicked the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers before he pulled away from Stiles.

He slipped a finger between them and ran his finger along Stiles’ rim before pushing it in slowly, Stiles moaned loudly and jerked his hips up making Derek’s finger slide in deeper hitting his prostate with the tip of his finger. “Please, I need another.”

“So greedy Stiles,” he murmured as he slid a second finger into his mate. He moved his fingers around and felt the hole loosening under his touch, he pushed his fingers in and grazed Stiles prostate making the boy jack knife off the bed. “Do you need another?”

“No,” he panted and Derek felt extra slickness inside of Stiles, “I just need you Derek.”

“Ok,” he pulled his fingers out slowly and coated his dick with the remaining lube. He wiped his hand on the sheets and Stiles frowned at him. “I’ll change them later.” He nodded and relaxed his face, Derek took his hands and held them next to Stiles’ head as he sank into him slowly.

“Fuck,” Stiles moaned and Derek stilled when he bottomed out. He kissed Stiles slowly and felt the boy shiver beneath him, he moved his hips and felt Stiles’ knees come up to hug either side of his hips. He continued to move slowly, his hands continued to caress Stiles’ and he trailed his lips from his mouth and nibbled on the expanse of throat that he loved. “Derek.”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he mumbled into the skin and Stiles gripped his hands tightly keeping them joined together. Derek continued to thrust in inch by inch and out just as slow, they have never gone this slow before and Derek wants to show how good it can be when they can take their time. He gripped Stiles’ hands and raised them above his head stretching him out, he continued to move his hips slowly and Stiles moaned loudly when he brushed his prostate. “You okay.”

“Yes,” he moaned and Derek knew he was okay to keep going. He moved his mouth back down and licked over the healed claiming bite and Stiles tilted his hips up and Derek sank in further. “Oh god.”

“You’re okay,” he continued to move slowly in and out. He let go of Stiles’ hands and ran his fingers down his arms and back up clutching his hands again pressing them tight just like the rest of their bodies were. He groaned loudly when Stiles’ feet dug into his ass and forced him forward roughly, he stilled when he bottomed out and Stiles’ eyes flew open. “We’re not rushing this.” He leant down and kissed him passionately again, he started moving slowly again and Stiles cried out loudly breaking the kiss. “You are being so good baby.”

“Derek.”

He stopped teasing Stiles for a few quick hard strokes that had his boy moaning loudly, he slowed down his strokes again and Stiles opened his eyes to glare at him. “Isn’t this so much better? Taking it nice and slow, no interruptions and no need to rush.” He could feel his knot starting to pulse and expand, he’d lose his mind soon enough and go quick no matter how hard he tried to keep it slow. “Do you feel me baby?” He dragged his growing knot out of Stiles’ hole and he let out a loud gasp, Derek opened his eyes and saw a tear run down Stiles’ cheek. “No don’t cry Stiles.”

“Don’t stop Derek,” he gasped out, “please don’t stop.”

“I won’t baby,” he sped up his movements and Stiles screamed when Derek shoved his knot in deep. He rotated his hips and his knot hit Stiles’ prostate head on, Stiles screamed Derek’s name when he came between them and Derek stilled letting him go. He pulled his hips back and forced his knot out before shoving in brutally, he groaned and felt his seed spurt into his mate. “Fuck that was so good.”

“You enjoyed torturing me,” he said and looked at Derek sharply. Derek let his hands go and leant on his elbow so he could wipe the tears off of Stiles’ cheeks, he didn’t mean to break his mate but he was glad he was the only one that could do it. “I liked it Derek, I swear, it was just intense.”

“I didn’t mean for it to be that intense,” he said softly and kissed him. He rolled over and took Stiles with him so he wasn’t getting squashed anymore, he kissed his temple softly and felt the boy relax against him. “Go to sleep Stiles.”

“Love you,” he mumbled against Derek’s neck.

“Love you too,” he closed his eyes and listened to Stiles’ breathing even out before he let himself drift off to sleep.

***

Stiles’ first day of college, he was excited and he walked into the building with his cup of coffee and headed to his first criminology class. His dad had already promised him a job at the sheriff’s department after he finished his course and graduated. It was a big leap but he was looking forward to it, he was going to talk to his father about letting him start a secret supernatural side of the department, he could get Parrish and Derek in on it and then they’d be able to watch over the community. It was going to be his mission when he got home.

He took a seat in the middle of the room and watched as his classmates filed in, a pretty girl with red hair and wide blue eyes sat down next to him, before Derek he would have found her extremely attractive but now that he had a lifetime partner he didn’t feel anything for the girl. Was he never going to be attracted to anyone else now because of the mating bite? If that was the case he was glad because it was exhausting trying to be adorable for every single person that was around him.

“Hi,” the girl said and held out her hand to him, “I’m Anna.”

“Stiles,” he replied curtly and took another sip of his caramel latte.

“You’re really cute,” she said and he would have pounced at that a year ago but not now, “maybe we can go out sometime.”

“I’m sorry but I’m in a committed relationship,” he said and pulled out his textbooks that Derek had insisted on buying him. Stiles was glad he had a partner who was rich and working because he was going to be a broke college kid and needed the financial support.

“What’s her name?”

“His names Derek,” he saw her look of disbelief and he knew she didn’t believe him. People never believed that he was seeing a guy and that said guy would be Derek mother fucking Hale; this girl hadn’t even seen Derek yet and she didn’t look like she believed him. “We live together off campus. It took a lot of convincing to the school board to let a freshmen with a scholarship live off campus with his boyfriend but we did it eventually.” He twirled his ring around his middle finger nervously and hoped this girl would get the message that he wasn’t interested.

“Sure,” she said but before Stiles could reply the teacher began the lesson. Stiles scribbled down notes in shorthand and tried to ignore the looks the red head was sending his way; she reminded him of Lydia in some ways. Except Lydia would eat this girl for breakfast and use her bones to clean her teeth afterwards; he tried to hide his smile when thinking about his girl best friend but he just couldn’t do it.

“Class I want you to break up into a group of four and get comfortable with each other,” Professor Heathman said loudly. Stiles and Anna joined up with the two guys to their left and looked at the teacher waiting for his next instruction. “Get to know each other for the rest of this class, these people will be your study group for the semester and any group projects to be submitted then this will be the group you do them with. You shall sit with each other in every class and I will tell you when something calls for group discussions. Please spend the rest of the class talking.”

“I’ll go first,” Anna stated and Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m Anna and I’m originally from Ohio. I had a long term boyfriend before coming to California, we both got accepted to Stanford but he decided he wanted to go to some shit ass school because they offered him a sports scholarship.” God that explains why she seemed desperate for Stiles. “I find Stiles here cute and don’t believe he has a boyfriend. I think you’re straight as a ruler.”

“If you’re not you can come my way sugar,” a guy to his left said and Stiles faked laughed at him, “I’m Josh and I’m very gay. I agree you’re very cute. I came from a small town in Texas and they definitely didn’t approve of my lifestyle. I got picked on a lot in high school because of it. I’m currently single and not looking for a boyfriend, I just want the fun that college gives you and you Stiles look like a lot of fun.”

“Fuck off,” Stiles spat and waved for the teacher to come over, “I’m sorry but I can’t work with these people. They’re sexually harassing me already, I fucking left high school behind and now I’m going to experience it all over again here.”

“Mr. Stilinski there’s no changing groups, you’ll have to learn to get along and if not you’ll have to suffer in silence.”

“Yes sir,” he watched as the teacher walked off and glared at his group. He hated them already and definitely didn’t want to work with them for the remainder of the semester, the semester had only just begun so it meant it was going to be a long ass six months. “I’m Stiles and am in a committed relationship with Derek. We’ve been together for over a year and have been living with each other for the last four months, my father was very open about my living arrangements after I turned eighteen and let me make up my own mind. We moved here in August and got settled in a little apartment close to the campus and his work.” He pulled out his phone and flicked through his photos until he found a good one of him and Derek. “This is my Sourwolf.” He showed the group the picture and they looked at it in disbelief.

“There’s no way you scored someone that hot sugar,” Josh stated and Stiles pulled his phone away, “he’s like a 12 and you honey are only a solid 8 at the most maybe a 10 if I was really drunk.”

“Go fuck yourself,” he said angrily. He turned to the last guy in the group and looked at him. “You’ve been very quiet and haven’t judged me on my boyfriend or lifestyle yet. Tell us about yourself.”

“My names Greg Kingsley and I was born and raised in New York. I also met your boyfriend when he and his sister Laura came to stay with us when he was sixteen,” Stiles looked at the boy with wide eyes. A werewolf; great. “He is Derek Hale isn’t he?” Stiles nodded and the boy smiled brightly. “He was a good friend even with him being older than me. I was sorry to hear about his sister’s passing.”

“I’ll pass it on to him.”

“Maybe I can call around and catch up with him,” Greg said and Stiles nodded.

“You can meet our friends, my buddy Scott is a true alpha of our group and he’d welcome you in with open arms,” Stiles found that it was easy to talk code with him in front of this group of idiots. They didn’t know what it was like to have a pack and people that depended on you; Greg probably smelt pack and gravitated to Stiles because of it. He was glad he was going to have someone around that would stick up for him. “They’ll be here on the weekend if you want to swing around and say hi.”

“Sure, that would be great.”

“Awesome,” Stiles scribbled down his address and phone number and passed it to Greg. “Text me and we’ll arrange a time for you to come around.”

“Cool. Thanks Stiles. It’s hard being away from home and the people you’re closest too.”

“I totally understand,” he replied and smiled at the boy.

The class flew by after that and Stiles found himself shifting towards the werewolf as it wore on, he could offer the comfort of a pack with his scent and Greg seemed to be relaxing into him with every passing minute.

“Alright, awesome first class. I’ll see you next week you misfits.” Stiles hurriedly packed his bag and pulled out his phone to send a message to Derek. **Hey just met someone from the Kingsley pack. Said they knew you when you and Laura went to New York. Love you. Xx** He sent the message and walked towards his next class, his phone vibrated in his hand when he sat down and he pulled up the message from Derek.

**Sourwolf: Which one? There was two your age. Greg and Melissa. God I miss you already. What times lunch? Love you. Xx**

**SS: Lunch is at one. Meet you at our spot for curly fries. And it’s Greg. I invited him around to meet the pack on the weekend. God I miss you too. People have been assholes already. Love you.** He groaned when he saw Josh and Anna enter the class, he tried to sink further into his chair so they couldn’t see him but they walked straight over to him.

“Well Stiles,” Anna said, “fancy seeing you in this class.”

His phone buzzed again and he felt relief rush through his body at Derek replying back so fast.

**Sourwolf: 1 will be fine. Greg’s a good person, he was always a good kid and I hated that I never went back to visit them. Scott will accept him in straight away when he learns our backstory. If anyone touches you I will kill them.**

**SS: Inappropriate girl and guy in my first and second class. Don’t believe I have you as a boyfriend.**

**Sourwolf: I’ll fight them for you.**

**SS: You’ll win too.**

**Sourwolf: When it comes to you I’ll always win.**

**SS: Damn straight.**

**Sourwolf: Love you. I’ve gotta go and rescue peasants from a broken down car.**

**SS: Drive safe and love you more.**

**Sourwolf: I know.**

Stiles laughed and tucked his phone back into his pocket and turned to look at Anna and Josh.

“Was that the boyfriend?” Josh sneered and Stiles felt so pissed that they were judging.

“Yep.”

He ignored them for the rest of class and concentrated on what the teacher was saying; he only had to survive this class and then he was home free to see Derek at lunch and then he had a two hour gap where he could sit in the library and type out his notes properly before he had a late afternoon class. He’d get home after Derek and that sucked; he hated that Derek’s work started at 7:30 and ended at 4:30. The professor dismissed them and Stiles packed up hurriedly before he sprinted from the class and ran across the grounds to go and meet Derek for lunch.

He got to the café and saw Derek sitting at a table with two mugs in front of him and he smiled. “Oh thank god,” he breathed and Derek stood up quickly. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and breathed in his scent reassuringly. “Bloody hell people suck already.”

“They better not keep making you unhappy Stiles,” he said and Stiles smiled when he saw the curly fries making their way to the table.

“I’ll be fine,” he sat down and dug into the food in front of him. Derek sighed and kissed his head before he took the seat across from Stiles and bit into his salad and ham sandwich. Their lunch went by quickly and pretty soon Derek was leaving to go back to work. He kissed Stiles softly and Stiles sighed against his lips. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“Text me later babe,” he called and finished the rest of his food before he walked back to school. It was a beautiful day but Stiles knew he wasn’t going to get work done outside so he headed into the quiet of the library. A guy grabbed his ass on the way past and winked at him; he shook it off and tried to ignore the looks that people were sending his way. This was going to be a long afternoon, he transcribed his notes and hurried to the last class of the day.

Stiles arrived home and slammed the door loudly, he could hear Derek in the kitchen and he walked towards him. He dropped his bag and heard the books thump loudly on the floor, he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and nuzzled in between his shoulder blades. “Bad day afternoon,” Derek murmured and Stiles nodded against his back. “What happened?” He turned around and took Stiles into his arms and kissed his forehead reassuringly.

“Everyone always said I’d be desirable at college but I never believed them.” Derek growled loudly and Stiles looked up into his unusual green eyes. He still couldn’t figure out what colour he should call them. “I got hit on every few minutes and I had guys and girls grabbing my butt. I think I liked it better when I was invisible and no one noticed me. They didn’t even care when I told them I had a boyfriend and was in a very committed relationship.”

“I’m gonna kill them in they touch you in front of me.”

“What makes you so sure that you’ll see them touching me?”

“Some girl rang and invited you to a party this Friday,” he arched an eyebrow and Stiles groaned angrily. “You obviously don’t want to be around these people. In high school you would have killed to be invited to one of the cool parties and now they’re too good for you.”

“Except now I have you and I don’t need any parties to keep me occupied. I’d rather come home, have dinner with you, watch some terrible TV and then get fucked into the mattress until we’re so exhausted we fall asleep curled up in each other’s arms. That’s my perfect Friday night.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Stiles smiled brightly and finally kissed Derek on the lips, the older man held him tightly against his chest and he closed his eyes relishing in the scent of his mate. This was what he wanted, a simple life and he didn’t want to party anymore unless Derek was alongside him. Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back reassuringly and let his mate get his fill, they both had an exhausting day and just the comfort of each other was enough right now.

Derek scooped Stiles up and walked into the lounge area, he sat down on the couch and let the boy nuzzle into his chest. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the smell of Stiles surrounding him, the smell of a garage was overwhelming and right now he needed the familiar scent of Stiles. Coffee, books and pine. They were the three scents he got off of Stiles the most and knew them off by heart, he knew his own scent was mixed in with the boys but they weren’t as prominent.

“Derek, can we order in tonight? I don’t feel like leaving you any time soon and I don’t want to seem like a clingy shit while we’re trying to cook.”

“That’s fine baby,” Derek kissed his head and they both went back to their comfortable silence. A loud knock sounded on the front door half an hour later and Derek growled softly, he didn’t want anyone to interrupt them right now and if it wasn’t a good reason he was going to kill them. He stood up with Stiles and carried him to the door putting him down before he answered, there was a young girl standing there and Derek heard Stiles groan softly. “Yes.”

“Hi, I’m Anna.” Derek recognised her name from the phone call and he turned to face Stiles.

“I didn’t give her our address,” he held up his hands innocently and looked at Derek with panicked eyes.

“Oh I got it from the school office,” she stated and Stiles’ heart beat sped up. He was seriously freaked out about this and he didn’t know how to act, Derek tightened his grip around his waist and looked at the girl again with darker eyes. “Anyway I wanted to ask if you’ll be my date to the party on Friday.”

“Dude, I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“No one believes that,” she said and looked past Derek and at Stiles.

“Said boyfriend is standing right here,” Derek said angrily and she finally looked at him. She was cute with her red hair and blue eyes, definitely someone Stiles would have been attracted to two years ago but definitely wasn’t anymore since he became mates with Derek. Once you mated you only had eyes for one person and nothing could change that.

“No one believed that you were telling the truth.”

“Hey, he’s my partner and only mine. None of you teeny boppers get to touch him, now you can relay that message to the rest of the clan because if any of you try to take him away from me you won’t like what happens,” he growled out and looked down at Stiles. Stiles could see that the wolf was trying to break through and he slammed their lips together to calm his mate down, Derek relaxed against him and tightened his grip around Stiles’ waist. “I was gonna lose control.”

“No one could take me away from you. I love you Der.”

“I love you too Stiles,” he kissed his forehead and Stiles’ eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

“Wow you two are really cute together,” they both turned to look at her and wondered why she was still standing there, “come to the party. Bring the boyfriend.”

“Okay but just so you know Friday is our heavy sex night before our friends drive down,” Stiles said and winked at Derek. He saw the older man smirk and he pressed himself against Stiles so he could feel how aroused he was at this display. “Fuck Derek.”

“I can’t help it,” he groaned and pulled Stiles firmly against his groin, “I’m going to fuck you so hard after she goes.”

“She’s leaving now,” Stiles slammed the door and spun around to attack Derek’s lips. Another loud knock sounded at the door and Stiles groaned against Derek’s lips, he pulled away and adjusted himself before grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door open. “What do you want?” He looked up and broke out into a huge grin. “You didn’t tell me you were travelling down tonight?” He grabbed Lydia and hugged her tightly.

“Aiden and I had a major fight and I think we broke up,” she murmured and hugged Stiles tighter. He kissed the side of her head and looked back at Derek with wide eyes. “You’re the closest person to me at Berkley and I knew I had to get to you.” Stiles knew there was a 50 minute travel time between here and Berkley and he knew they could afford to let Lydia stay the night.

“Come on Lyds,” Derek took her arm and led her inside. “You can stay here for the night.” They sat her down on the couch and let her vent about everything that had happened over the last few weeks, Stiles got increasingly angrier and angrier with Aiden and vowed to give him a nice shot of wolfsbane the next time he saw him. He couldn’t treat his best friend like that and then expect nothing to happen, Derek looked at him with wide eyes and Stiles sighed loudly. “Come on Lyds. Let’s get you to bed and you might see things differently in the morning.”

“Thanks Derek,” she kissed his cheek and then turned to look at Stiles, “how did you get the only good guy?”

“It was a lot of work,” Stiles whispered and kissed the side of her head, “but it was worth it in the end.”

“Maybe you should just find me a nice guy and I’ll be happy.”

“It doesn’t work like that sweetheart,” he said softly and walked with her to the spare bedroom. Allison had left a few items of clothing here and he opened the wardrobe and got one of her tops out, he passed it to Lydia and she looked at it and smiled. “Maybe all you need is Allison with you and you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“You can’t fix this Stiles.”

“But maybe you can,” he said, “now rest that brilliant brain because you have class tomorrow afternoon. Derek and I are out of here in the morning, he has work and I have school.”

“You’re the best Stiles.”

“I know,” he kissed her head and walked towards the door leaving her to go to sleep, “come on Derek. Let’s go to bed.” Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and they walked to their room to get some sleep because they were in for a long morning. Hopefully a sleep helped Lydia see things differently and if Aiden wasn’t here by morning Stiles was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left. :D I am also going to do some one shots probably 10 years in the future after this and wrap them up in a little series tag. Just so everyone knows what is happening? I also have the burning question of who would you want Lydia to end up with? Jackson? Aiden? Or Greg? Please let me know and I can write it whatever way. I'm partial to her and Jackson myself but others might not be.


	12. Pack in training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets to know Greg and an interesting development happens between him and Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write one more chapter to this story so people can get to know Greg a little bit better. As always it's not beta read and I decided I'd just add the last two chapters worth of writing onto my NaNo total before I actually start writing my story for NaNo. I am a loser like that. I hope you enjoy it.

The loud knock at the door alerted Stiles that the pack had arrived, Derek had probably heard them coming and hadn’t said anything to Stiles, Allison and Scott had arrived that afternoon and were the pair staying at the house, the others had been good about getting rooms but Stiles also knew it meant they were going to sleep on the floor in a puppy pile.

“Derek, get the door,” he yelled and continued to pull food out of the oven and put it on the bench for the pack to feed, “I’ve got my hands full.”

“Yes dear,” Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes at him but watched as he walked to get the door.

Allison and Scott came walking out and Allison smiled at him brightly. “They’ll love Greg,” she said and kissed Stiles’ cheek. They had met Greg this afternoon and has taken a liking to him immediately, Stiles had been glad that the alpha had accepted him and now all they needed was pack approval to officially welcome him into the group. “He’ll be right.”

“I know he’s a good kid.” He grabbed out the last few dishes and set out the plastic plates and plastic cutlery, he wasn’t going to be washing dishes all night, he wanted to have some awesome sex with his mate and make Allison jealous. Scott had been holding out on her since they found out she was pregnant and it was making her crazy especially when she knew everyone else was having sex. “So how is everything going Ally?”

“Good, I’m ready to meet the little bugger and dad has finally started to come around,” she replied softly, “he finally admitted that it was the fact that I was a teenager and he didn’t want me to throw my life away.”

“He’ll get over it when he gets to hold the bundle of joy,” he kissed her cheek and walked over to greet the pack. They were all talking animatedly about the trip when Derek came walking in with Greg, Stiles excused himself and walked over to them. He nuzzled into Derek’s side and the older werewolf kissed the side of Stiles’ head, they younger man smiled and closed his eyes at the contact.

“Fuck, you guys are so cute,” Erica said and started teasing them, “who’s the baby wolf?”

“This is Greg Kingsley and for the duration that he’s here he has the protection of the pack,” Scott announced loudly as he walked over to greet Greg. “Good to see you again.”

“You too,” he looked at the pack and noticed that there was someone missing, “I thought there was identical twins amongst you.”

“Yes well my brother is an idiot and got himself dumped by Lydia over there and he didn’t want to face her yet,” Ethan said and held out his hand for Greg to shake, “I’m Ethan and this is my partner Danny.” Danny smiled and shook Greg’s hand before walking over to several others and started talking about computers and hacking. Greg wasn’t interested in things like that and he zoned out into his own little world.

“Hi, I’m Erica and this is my mate Boyd,” he nodded at the blonde headed girl and black guy before they walked off and started talking with their friends.

“I’m Isaac,” a tall curly haired boy said, “and this is Kira.” He pointed to the Asian girl and she smiled politely at him before moving away. “Lydia will talk to you in her own time and she will eat you up. Stiles,” he called and Stiles looked up, “Lydia is going to eat him alive and probably love him because he seems nothing like Jackson or Aiden. Fucking hell what did you get us into?”

“I didn’t think anything like that when I made the offer of pack protection,” he stated and looked across to Lydia. She was sitting curled up in an armchair and actually looked less put together than she normally did, he hated seeing her this way and he looked across to Derek. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.” He walked over to Lydia and squeezed next to her on the armchair, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she nuzzled into his side. “What’s going on sweetheart?”

“He never called me Stiles,” she replied, “I thought he cared about me enough. Not like you and Derek or the others but enough that he’d try to fight for me.”

“Then he wasn’t worthy of you,” Stiles murmured and kissed her head, “you’ll find someone better Lyds.”

“It doesn’t feel that way,” she looked across to Derek and turned back to face Stiles. She wanted someone to look at her the way Derek looked at Stiles and she was actually jealous of her best friend, she just wanted someone who looked her and would actually fight for her if she walked away. “You got so lucky with him.”

“You’ll be lucky too,” he kissed the side of her head and smiled when Derek came walking over to them followed closely by Greg. “Hey baby,” Derek pulled him up and kissed him roughly, “what brings you here?”

“I just wanted to come see you,” he kissed his mate again and Stiles smiled up at him warmly, “and I thought I’d introduce Greg to Lydia.” Lydia looked up and met the blue eyes of the boy in front of her, he was attractive and his nostrils flared when he looked at her. “Greg, are you okay?” Derek grabbed his shoulder and Greg growled loudly.

“Stop,” Scott yelled and Stiles heard the command in his voice, the wolves in the room whimpered and crouched down in submission to their alpha. “No fights tonight and no mating’s, just enjoy this feast Stiles has prepared and if any of you break this rule I will kick you out of this house except Derek because it’s your house and we’re actually your guests.”

“Fine,” Greg said and moved away from Derek and Lydia.

“Fuck, Lydia I think he just mated with you,” Stiles said and continued to stare at Greg, “I remember Derek going all growly when any of you touched me when he mated with me. Oh this is going to be good.”

“Stiles shut up,” Derek grabbed his mate and moved away from Greg, “if she wants you she’s all yours but you’ll actually have to get to know her first and Lydia is intense. She’s also a banshee so she can scream your ears off if you harm here.” Derek pulled Stiles over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate, he started dishing food onto it and made Stiles sit with him while they ate.

Greg walked over and sat across from Lydia, she looked up at him and smiled softly. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he said and smiled at her warmly, “I’m Greg.”

“I heard. How do you know Derek and Stiles?” She was inquisitive and wanted to know everything about this boy and how he got involved with this pack.

“I met Stiles at school on the first day,” he looked across to Derek and Stiles, “when he talked about his boyfriend Derek and the fact that he was a werewolf I put two and two together. Derek and Laura had come and stayed with my family in New York after the fire, they had been with us for years until Laura left to go back home and try to rebuild their lives. When Derek didn’t hear from her he went after her and I guess he found something he was looking for.”

“Oh they did not start over night,” Lydia said and pointed to Derek and Stiles kissing, “they hated each other at first. Derek’s uncle Peter was the one who killed Laura, he was burnt so severally that they didn’t think he’d ever recovered, Peter slowly got better and killed Laura so he could get her alpha power. We killed him and then I got tricked into helping raise him from the dead, so he’s alive and getting watched like a hawk. He’s not allowed near Stiles at all but Derek’s never told us why.”

“So how did they begin?”

“They got kidnapped and a sex spell was put on them,” she looked at them again and smiled, “Derek had to have known beforehand that he was mates with Stiles but never acted on it. They tried to put it off for three days while we searched for them before they gave in and had sex, Derek mated with him and now we have this.”

“Well it’s a confusing way to start but at least they seem to be getting along now,” Greg said and looked at them again.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Lydia said, “the amount of times that the pack has walked in on them having sex in the last month of them being in Beacon Hills was a nightmare.”

“Hey, you should have knocked instead of walking in,” Derek said and Stiles chuckled softly before spearing a piece of chicken on his fork and eating it. “And with the amount of werewolves that are here they should have been able to smell and hear it before you entered. You guys only had yourself to blame for walking in on us.”

“Derek, you’re making this worse,” Stiles whispered and leant across to kiss his cheek softly, “be good.”

“For you anything,” he replied and kissed him again.

“See, they are over the top,” Lydia replied.

“Once you mate you’ll know how it feels Lyds,” Stiles called and went back to talking to the pack and eating the food Derek piled on his plate.

“I understand what they’re going through,” Greg said, “it’s different for werewolves and their human mates. My dad was the alpha and my mother is a human, they’ve been married for 29 years and still act like they’re teenagers in love. They act like Stiles and Derek, maybe not as much public sex but trust me it’s there every day and it only gets worse if they’re separated for even a day.”

“Is that what it means to be mated?” Lydia asked.

“Pretty much,” Greg said softly.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Lydia said and Greg’s face dropped, “yet. It could be something I want when I finish college and don’t have to worry about everything that’s happening here. I just broke up with one werewolf and if I brought another one home straight away it would be war.”

“Got that right,” Ethan said, “Aiden’s an idiot but he would take personal offence to this if it happens straight away.”

“It’s not going to happen straight away,” Lydia snapped, “I’m happy being single right now and I don’t need the stress of another werewolf right now. You seem like such a good guy Greg and I’d love to get to know you over the next couple of years and see where it goes from there.”

“The more we hang out the more you’ll feel this pull towards me,” Greg said and looked at her softly, “it’s like you said with Stiles and Derek that they’re unbearable. Even if we aren’t sexual you’ll feel this pull. Stiles, did you feel like you needed to be around Derek before you mated?”

“Yes,” he looked at Derek with wide eyes, “how did you know that?”

“Its instinct,” he said and looked at the two of them, “how did you do it? Just to be near him without drawing attention to yourself.”

“I used to go and study there and on pack nights I used to go and help make the food just so I could touch him accidentally when we cooked together,” Stiles looked at Derek and the werewolves eyes softened, “I felt comforted when I brushed up against you and I always thought you noticed the contact.”

“I did but it comforted me too so I never said anything,” he growled, “I never thought you felt it before we mated.”

“I just thought it was a crush,” he muttered and looked down at their linked ankles, “you should have told me earlier.”

“I didn’t want to scare you,” he said softly.

“But we could have been doing this for two years.”

“It was hard enough keeping it a secret for one.”

“True, maybe it’s better this way.” He kissed his mate and nuzzled into his side, the touch was reassuring and they both melted into the other.

“You guys are two cute,” Allison said and smiled at Scott, “after this goddamn pregnancy you’re mating me so we’re like that.”

“You want to be dependent on another person’s touch for the rest of your life.”

“Yes,” she said angrily, “I would like that because at least I know you’d actually be fucking me right now instead of avoiding me like a plague.”

“Whoop there it is,” Erica said and Stiles tried not to laugh.

“Shut up Erica.”

“We were all wondering when you were going to snap,” she replied and looked at Boyd, “we just didn’t think it would be somewhere so public.”

“I am done with trying to be nice and think you’ll come around.”

“Ally,” Scott said and reached out for her but she jerked away, “can we do this when we get home?”

“Greg and I are gonna go for a walk,” Lydia said quickly, “we don’t want to hear the parents fight.”

“Derek,” Stiles said and he nodded.

“Everyone let’s go down the street and leave them to talk,” Derek said and made everyone leave the apartment. The couple’s all spilt up and started walking hand in hand with each other, Derek made Stiles hang back and wrapped his arm around his shoulder comfortingly. “They need to talk and I want to give the others some privacy.”

“Let’s go to our spot,” he nodded and Stiles kissed his cheek lovingly, “you mean everything to me Derek.”

“Same here Stiles,” he took his hand and walked down the street together slowly, “I’m so glad that we haven’t had that problem in our relationship.”

“Hey, even when I choose to become pregnant we’re having sex.”

“I wouldn’t be able to resist you,” Derek said softly, “your scent will be twice as strong during pregnancy and it will drive me insane. The pack better be prepared when that happens.”

“They’re not prepared now what makes you think they’ll be prepared then.”

“Then they’ll have to learn to live with it when the time comes,” Derek kissed his mate again and Stiles smiled up at him. They saw the pack at the end of the street and they started walking again, Derek kept hold of Stiles’ hand tightly and they continued down the street talking quietly. “I love you.”

“I know,” he smiled and kissed his mate again. It was a sweet kiss and Stiles gasped against his mouth. “Come on they could be a while and I’m still hungry.”

“Curly fries.”

“Always.”

They walked into the café holding hands and waved to the server behind the counter before taking their normal seats, the pack trailed in after them and sat down at tables close to Derek and Stiles. Stiles was busy eating his curly fries and drinking his caramel latte when Derek’s phone went off.

**Scott: Allison and I are driving home tonight. We’ve worked it out but she doesn’t want to stay. Tell Stiles I’m sorry and I’ll talk to him later.**

**DH: Okay.**

“Stiles,” he looked up and smiled at Derek, “Scott and Allison are on their way back to Beacon Hills. She didn’t want to stay and make the pack upset.”

“It’s okay,” he said softly and picked up another fry, “by the looks of it we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Derek looked across to Erica and Boyd making eyes at each other, Lydia and Greg were immersed in a deep conversation and Kira and Isaac looked uncomfortable to be surrounded by all these couples while their partners were back in Beacon Hills. “This is going to be a good night.”

“You always say that.”

“That’s because I always mean it with you.”

“Come on, let’s go home,” he stood up and Stiles joined him. “Guys we’re gonna go back. Allison and Scott have gone home and we just need some alone time.”

“We’re going back to the hotel anyway,” Erica said and smiled at Boyd.

“Kira and I are gonna go home too,” Isaac said and looked out the window wistfully, “we shouldn’t have gone away without our partners for that long.”

“It’s okay Isaac,” Stiles said and kissed Kira’s cheek, “go to them. They must be going crazy without you, especially Scarlett because you’ve mated. Nate will be good for you Kira and he’ll choose you permanently soon enough.”

“You’re the best Stiles,” Kira kissed his cheek and walked out with Isaac. They looked at Lydia and Greg talking over coffee and just walked out of the café, they walked down the street holding hands and kissed Stiles softly again on the forehead.

“Can we just sleep when we go home?” Stiles whispered and Derek smiled, “I mean I am exhausted and definitely don’t feel like doing anything.”

“That’s fine,” Derek said as they reached their front door. He unlocked it and they walked inside, he took Stiles’ hoodie and hung it up on the hooks near the front door. He stripped off his leather jacket and hung it up before kicking off his boots and walking further inside. Stiles groaned when he looked at the kitchen and Derek followed his gaze. “Go to bed and I’ll put it all away. We’re gonna have food for a month Stiles.”

“I didn’t expect the pack to bail so fast,” he walked into the kitchen and grabbed out plastic containers that they could freeze everything in. Stiles picked up the curry and put it in the fridge before he turned to look back at Derek. “I want it for dinner tomorrow night.”

“Okay, go and relaxed and ill finish it off.”

“If we both do it then it will get done quicker,” Stiles yawned loudly.

“You had a big day and night.”

“I wonder who kept me up most of the night.”

“You’ve never complained before about bouts of sex during the night.”

“I usually don’t have to go to school and then come home and cook,” he sighed and continued to pack up the food into containers. “I’m sorry I’m just tired.”

“We’ll do the dishes in the morning,” Derek said and finished packing the bits of food into the freezer, “come on Stiles.” He led the boy to their bedroom and the both stripped quietly before climbing into bed, Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and dragged the boy against his chest. “Do you think we’ll ever have as many problems as Allison and Scott?”

“We had our problems before we got together.”

“Doesn’t mean we won’t have more.”

“We had plenty beforehand, I don’t think we can possibly have any more problems and if we did I would still be hear every moment to piss you off until we made up.”

“Good. Go to sleep Stiles,” Derek kissed the back of his neck and Stiles sighed happily. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Stiles mumbled sleepily and Derek felt him relax into his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his mate and their pack, it was so good to fall asleep with Stiles and Derek felt himself drifting quickly.

***

Stiles woke up to a tickling sensation on the back of his neck and he groaned burying his face into his pillow. “Come on baby. Wake up.” Derek murmured against his neck and Stiles shivered when he felt his lips brushing along the skin. “I know you’re awake now.” He opened his eyes and looked at his mate.

“I’m sleeping,” he said huskily from sleep and saw that there wasn’t any light coming through the windows. “It’s still dark Derek.”

“There’s something wrong.” Stiles’ eyes flew open and looked at Derek. “I got this sharp pain and then when I jerked awake I could see you moving in your sleep. Your dream affected me and that’s never happened before. You must have been dreaming about me.”

“I don’t remember,” he scanned his eyes over his mate and froze, “Derek your chest.” He reached out and traced his fingers over the dark bruise. “Did I do that to you?”

“I don’t know.”

Stiles bent forward and kissed the mark on his mate’s chest and watched as it slowly healed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you Derek.”

“Shh, you can’t control your dreams.”

“I can though,” he whispered, “Deaton taught me how and I should be able to do it.”

“It’s okay Stiles.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he kissed Derek hard and the older man melted into his touch. He groaned and rolled Stiles to his back and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss, he devoured Stiles’ tongue and reached between them to feel if his mate was as hard as he was already. Stiles gasped and pulled his mouth away from Derek’s when the older man wrapped his hand around their hard dicks. “Oh fuck yes.”

“Shh baby,” he moved his hips letting his dick fuck into his hand and against Stiles’ length. Stiles cried out and bite into Derek’s shoulder causing the older man to groan loudly. “Stiles, you better get those teeth off my neck or this is going to turn feral.” Stiles bit down harder and Derek felt himself start to shift, his eyesight became sharper and his face shifted, his teeth elongated and he growled softly. “Stiles.”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at his mate, he never knew that he could want the feral side of Derek but right now he needed it and he wasn’t afraid to beg. The wolf’ hand slipped off of them and Stiles whined at the loss of contact, he heard the wood creak and he looked up to see Derek’s claws buried in the frame.

“You losing control baby.” Derek growled and looked at his mate with electric blue eyes. “You trying to stop the full shift.”

“Shut up,” he said through his fangs.

“What do you need?”

“On your knees,” he lisped and Stiles nodded, “hold on to the headboard.” Stiles moved and did what his wolf wanted of him, he turned and looked at his wolf when he didn’t immediately pounce on him. “God you’re beautiful.” Derek moved forward and pressed himself along the back of Stiles’ back. “You need prep Stiles.”

“No,” he said straight away and turned his head to look at Derek over his shoulder, “please I don’t want anything other than you.”

“Fuck Stiles.” He moved his hips and felt his hard cock slide between Stiles’ cheeks, he moaned softly and lent his head back on Derek’s shoulder. He continued to rut his hips against his mate until Stiles cried out in frustration. Derek gripped the base of his cock with his clawed hand and lined himself up with Stiles’ hole. “Just relax baby.” He pushed in slowly and Stiles cried out at the first stretch of his tight hole, Derek didn’t let him adjust this time and continued to push into him.

“Derek,” he moaned when he finally bottomed out. Derek put his hands on either side of Stiles on the headboard and the boy turned his head and looked at him again. “Kiss me. I want you to kiss me.” He begged and Derek growled before slamming their lips together, Stiles knew how to kiss him when he was shifted and he let the boy take the lead with the breathtaking kiss. “Fuck you feel so good,” Stiles moaned when he pulled away.

Derek moved his hips pulling almost out of the warm hole before thrusting back into the tight heat making Stiles moan wantonly. He groaned and picked up his pace, he started thrusting in and out of his mate and he didn’t care if he made Stiles wake the neighbours. He moved his hands to grip Stiles’ hips and pulled him down to meet his thrusts, he growled when Stiles adjusted the angle of his hips and made the next thrust hit his prostate.

Stiles cried out loudly and threw his head back baring his neck for Derek, it was a temptation that he wasn’t going to resist and he sank his fangs into the boy’s neck. Stiles moaned and slammed his own hips down onto Derek’s next thrust. “Keep going Derek.” He held onto the side of Stiles neck while he continued to thrust into him, he couldn’t talk his wolf into letting him go, his hips moved of their own accord as he continued to thrust hard into his mate. “I’m gonna come Derek.” He cried out and his hole tightened around him when he came screaming Derek’s name.

“Good boy,” he growled out letting go of his neck. He lost control and started slamming his hips into Stiles chasing his own release, his hips stuttered several thrusts later and he slammed up into Stiles as he roared out his own release.

“Fuck,” Stiles murmured and his entire body collapsed against Derek’s body. “So good Derek.” He felt Derek’s cock softening inside of him and the wolf snuffled around his neck, he licked over the bite mark and Stiles relaxed into his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured and kissed the side of kiss face. Stiles turned to look at his mate and saw that his features were back to normal, he kissed him softly and they both moved down to lay on the bed. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzled into his neck, he kissed over the marks again and Stiles sighed into his touch.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded against the back of his neck.

“Go to sleep Stiles,” he murmured and kissed his neck again. He nuzzled into him and breathed in their combined scent, it was comforting and Derek found himself drifting off to sleep straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for real this time there's only one chapter left of this story. It is almost complete so it will be up soonish. Fingers crossed. I am happy with how I'm ending it especially when it leaves it open for a sqeuel. :D


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later... Stiles and Derek have built a new pack house and have some exciting news for everyone involved. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always it's unbeta'd because I am writing other things at the same time.

_Four years later_

Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and stood at the airport waiting for Jackson, this was the first time the entire pack were going to be together and they had some exciting news to tell everyone but they wanted to do it with a complete pack. He looked up at Derek and noticed how relaxed he appeared, this was the first time they had all been carefree and away from danger for a long time.

“Are you happy Derek?” Stiles asked and watched as the passengers came through the gates.

“I’m always happy with you Stiles,” he murmured and kissed the side of his head.

“I see you two are as disgusting as ever,” Jackson said and Stiles looked up and smiled at him. They never got along while they were in the same town, now that Jackson lived on the other side of the world they got along fantastically and actually talked to each other every fortnight. “So what do we owe this joyous occasion too?”

“We’ll tell everyone at the barbeque,” Derek said and took Jackson’s luggage, “did you have a good flight?”

“It better be something good if you two flew me from the other side of the world,” Jackson yawned loudly and Stiles noticed how exhausted he actually looked. “Don’t worry just had screaming children on the plane and couldn’t sleep.”

“Well you’ll sleep amazingly at the pack house because I have sound proofed every room,” Stiles said cockily, “they weren’t done at first but the pack kind of yelled at us when we kept having very loud sex.”

“I don’t want to know,” Jackson said while they walked towards the car. Derek put his bags in the back and Jackson climbed into the backseat, he knew that the front belonged to Stiles and he wouldn’t dare take it. Derek walked around to the passenger side and held the door open for Stiles, he smiled and Derek kissed him before shutting the door and going to the driver’s side. He climbed in and started the car before taking Stiles’ hand. “Wow, you are so whipped dude. Never thought I’d see that.”

“It’s called love dickhead,” Stiles spat out but it wasn’t malicious, it was actually playful and Jackson knew their relationship had come a long way.

“Are Allison and Scott as disgusting as you two since they got married and mated?”

“Oh they are worse surprisingly,” Stiles said softly and all three started laughing. They drove the rest of the way into Beacon Hills in a comfortable silence, the radio was on low and playing the latest hits, Stiles would occasionally sing along and Derek would bring his hand up to his lips and kiss his knuckles lightly. “I love you.”

“I know,” Derek said and Stiles smiled at him brightly.

“How can they be worse than this?” Jackson mumbled and Stiles chuckled softly.

“You just wait and see,” Derek turned up the drive to the newly restored Hale house. It was more the pack house now and they got to see everyone every day, little Victoria had been a permanent fixture the last three weeks and wasn’t giving anyone any privacy. Derek and Stiles had resorted to locking the door to their room so she could barge in. “We’re home,” Derek said when he stopped the car and Stiles smiled brightly; he liked being back home and not travelling anymore.

“Wow, this is so much more impressive than the photos,” Jackson said and looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

“The pack is nesting we needed the room,” he said and looked at his house again, “it’s not that bad is it. I didn’t think it was that bad, I mean there’s sixteen of us living there most of the time and if not we always have visitors and family members staying with us.”

“Dude, it’s awesome.”

“The top floor belongs to Derek and myself,” Stiles said and winked at Jackson, “the two floors below are the pack housing and guest rooms. Then the ground floor is living areas.”

“I can’t even see a fourth floor.”

“It’s towards the back,” Stiles answered and the front door flew open revealing Victoria. Her dark curls were bouncing wildly as she ran towards Stiles and he bent to allow her easier access to his arms. “Hey princess,” he stood up with her clinging to his neck and smiled at Derek, “this is Allison and Scott’s daughter Victoria and David is probably with Allison still. It’s feeding time.”

“I still can’t believe they have two kids.”

“Who that uncle Stiles?” Victoria asked and eyed Jackson suspiciously.

“Jackson,” he replied and kissed her rosy cheek, “say hello and be nice to him.”

“Hello Mr. Jackson,” she said and turned to glare at Stiles, “down.”

“Magic word,” Stiles demanded and she melted.

“Please,” Stiles put her down and she rushed around his legs. Derek rubbed her head affectionately and she glared up at her other uncle. “Mummy and daddy are in the living room with the rest. We’re waiting for your news. Poppy and Granny are here too and poppy let me turn the siren on in the car.”

“Cool,” Stiles said and took her hand so they could walk to the house.

Jackson followed them slowly and saw Derek run his hand down Stiles’ shoulder affectionately. He never thought he’d see the day that Derek was whipped by a human, it was a different atmosphere around her and Jackson craved to come back home but he also had a life in London. He had a mate now and her family was amazing, a lot had changed for him too but he still missed his original pack.

“Mummy, daddy, uncle Stiles and Uncle Derek are back,” Victoria yelled and Jackson winced at her high pitched voice. He knew he’d get used to it before he went home in a week but right now it was annoying and he couldn’t wait to escape from the little monster.

Everyone stood up and greeted Jackson fondly, there was hugs and well wishes, Lydia looked good but the man holding her waist definitely wasn’t letting her anywhere near Jackson. He must know their history and is determined to keep her by his side, it was the mistake Jackson made, he let her go and there was no way he would have got her back. Everyone sat down and all eyes turned to Derek and Stiles who were standing close together while Derek murmured sweet nothings into Stiles’ ear, Stiles blushed and turned to kiss Derek softly.

“Oh my god,” Victoria said loudly, “they worser than mummy and daddy.”

“We know,” everyone said and started laughing.

Stiles and Derek pulled away and blushed furiously, Stiles bit his lip nervously and looked back at Derek. “We know this is an unusual situation, some have travelled a long way to hear what we’re going to say, none more so than Jackson and we appreciate that,” Derek begun slowly.

“Dude, are you guys announcing that you’re separating,” Scott said and Stiles burst out laughing, “I was just checking you seem so serious.”

“We were just going to announce that we’re engaged,” Stiles said and everyone started to congratulate them, “and I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god Stiles that’s so exciting,” Allison said and got up to hug him tightly before moving on to Derek.

“Am I the only one confused as to how he’s pregnant?” Jackson stated and everyone turned to look at him. “I mean why aren’t any of you finding this weird.”

“Because Stiles is a spark and can choose to become pregnant,” Derek said and Jackson looked at him in disbelief, “he’s the only type of male supernatural that is able to do this.”

“That’s weird,” Jackson said and looked at the sheriff, “how do you feel about this?”

“I’m happy for them. As long as Stiles and Derek are happy then they have my blessing,” John said and smiled at his family, “you’re giving Melissa and me more grandchildren so we’re very happy about that. We hope that you two will have a very good life and that the marriage comes before the child.”

“If we knew you were going to be so cool about everything we would have eloped like we planned too and come back here married,” Stiles said and moved closer to Derek. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles smiled up at him, he leant down and kissed Stiles’ nose causing the boy to wrinkle it. He looked back at John and saw the older man smiling brightly. “You wouldn’t have been mad if we had come back married.”

“We kind of hoped for it,” Melissa said and smiled at John, “we wouldn’t have put it past you and we hoped that you did because you are so in love with each other.”

“Yes we are,” Derek confirmed.

“You are so good together.”

“We hope so.”

“You guys are so gross,” Jackson said and looked at Allison and Scott, “why can’t you be subtle like Allison and Scott?”

“They have two children,” Stiles pointed out, “they behave while they’re in front of them but not afterwards when the kids are in bed.”

“It is true,” Allison said and all eyes shot to hers including Scott’s. “What he asked the question and I gave an honest answer.”

“It was too much information,” Jackson said and Stiles started laughing loudly. “Do not encourage her.”

“This was meant to be a good day. Now Jackson you don’t know Scarlet, Nate or Greg,” he gestured to the three new additions to the pack and nodded to them warmly. “Scarlet is a shape shifter. Nate’s a Djinn and Greg’s a werewolf.”

“And Lydia’s mate,” Jackson said and looked at the younger man, “how did you manage that especially when you come from another pack?”

“Greg and I go way back,” Derek said and nodded towards Greg, “when Laura and I left after the fire we stayed with his parents. He met Lydia while Stiles and he went to school together and they became mates.” He pulled his arm off of Stiles and saw the boy shudder from the loss of contact, it was going to get worse the further he went into this pregnancy, they had been mated for five years now and this was only going to be worse for the pair of them. “And yes Stiles and I are going to be a lot worse while he’s pregnant and I’m sorry in advance. If you guys can’t deal with it you’ll need to find new accommodation for the remainder of this pregnancy.”

“But this is a pack house,” Isaac said sharply.

“It’s also it mine and Stiles’ names,” he sighed and looked at the pack, “look this is probably going to be 90% times worse than we normally are. Touching constantly, sex all the time and we may not make it to our room, and the PDA will be crazy.”

“Why don’t you two just get a separate house for the next six months?” Scarlet asked and Derek growled. Scott and Allison may have their own house but this was his family’s property and he wasn’t going to leave it.

“Derek, we still have the loft.”

“Stiles, my entire family was born on this land and my children are going to be born here too. This is my family’s land and I’m not leaving it, if they want to stay here then they are going to be the ones to face the consequences and maybe witness an uncomfortable situation.”

“You can’t force them out of their home either,” Stiles said angrily and poked Derek in the chest, “you can’t be pig headed about this and if you are I am going to be very angry.”

“Do you really want them to see you?”

“They’ve dealt with it before and they’ll deal with it again,” he said loudly, “we can always stay in the loft until I’m almost due and then we can come back and kick the pack out until after I have the baby.”

“Ok,” Derek replied and looked at Stiles softly.

“Good dog.” Derek growled playfully and nipped at Stiles’ ear. “I know you like when I call you dog.”  

“Don’t push me Stiles.”

“You wouldn’t hurt a pregnant man,” he said and held up his hands in surrender while he moved away from Derek. “So dad are you actually happy about this? Derek and I engaged and having a baby.”

“Yes, I’m happy. I’m really disappointed that you won’t be in law enforcement with me just yet but I’m looking forward to a grandchild from your bloodline. Secretly I’m hoping it’s a boy so I can teach it to shoot and to drive my police car.”

“You’ll be able to do that with David too.”

“You think Allison wants either of them to shoot,” John said and Stiles shook his head.

“We’ll I have an appointment with Deaton tomorrow to find out the sex so you’ll be the first to know dad.”

“Hey,” Scott said offended that his best friend wouldn’t call them first.

“Don’t hey me. Parents first and then the alpha and then the pack buddy,” Stiles said and poked his tongue out at Scott, “and you’ll find out when Derek and I are ready. Which means we’ll probably have some hardcore sex first and then you’ll know.”

“How far along are you?” Jackson finally asked and Stiles smiled at him. He had been the first one to ask him how far along he was other than Derek and that was reassuring especially when they didn’t have a good start.

“I’ve just gone four months,” he said happily and smiled at the pack.

“How did I not noticed that you were pregnant before?” Allison said and looked at them. “I picked Erica immediately and you I didn’t even notice it but I should have because you’re glowing.”

“At least Batman and I are gonna have kids close in age,” Erica said and rubbed her stomach proudly. She still had a month to go but she was positively radiant already, pregnancy had suited her and Stiles was looking forward to all of the pack having children. He looked at Lydia and Scarlet and they both put their hands up as if to say not yet. “They’ve got to get married first Stiles. Not everyone is like you and Allison.”

“Hey, I resent that,” Allison yelled, “I got married eventually.”

“Mummy, I sleepy,” Victoria said and flashed yellow eyes, “nap time. I want to go home.”

“Come on princess,” Scott scooped her up and cuddled her to his chest, “we’ve got to go home. We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner Stiles and I expect an announcement about what sex the baby is.”

“You bet buddy,” he said and walked them to the front door. He kissed Victoria, David and Allison warmly before they hurried to their car to get the children to bed. Stiles walked back inside and went to Derek’s side automatically. “We’ll show Jackson to his room and then I need to lay down for a bit I’m really tired.”

“Yep,” he said and looked at Jackson, “you can either come with us or one of the other pack members can show you your room.”

“I’ll stay down here and catch up with the pack for a while,” Jackson answered and Derek nodded.

He took Stiles’ hand and they walked upstairs with each other to their suite, it had two bedrooms and a sitting room. It was large enough that they could raise a family private up here, if they had any more than one kid then they would have to build their own little house off the property. Derek was prepared to do that for their family.

They walked to their room and Stiles stripped off before collapsing on the bed and watching Derek remove his clothes. Derek climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, he ran his fingers lightly over his mates still flat stomach and sighed softly. Stiles chuckled and continued to let Derek run his hands over his tightening stomach.

“Are you happy Stiles?”

“Why wouldn’t I be happy?” He said and felt the confusion running through his body. Derek would be able to sense it and he continued to trace his hands around his stomach.

“You’re only 22 and going to be a dad,” he said softly.

“As you said it’s my choice to become pregnant,” he whispered softly and turned to look at Derek, “if I didn’t want this you really think I’d be pregnant now.” He rolled over to he could face Derek comfortably and stroked his stubbly cheek. “What’s going in that skull of yours sourwolf?”

“I just don’t want you to feel like you didn’t have a life.”

“I have a wonderful life with you Derek,” he said softly and continued to run his fingers over his werewolf’s cheeks, “I wouldn’t want any other life. We can travel with kids, I can work when we have kids albeit shorter days and you can open up the little garage you want and support your family. We have a wonderful life and you know I wouldn’t change a day spent with you.”

Derek smiled at him and kissed his forehead lightly, his perfect little mate knew exactly how to make everything better and he thanked the stars every day that Stiles was his.

“Just think Derek,” Stiles yawned softly, “we get to find out what we’re having tomorrow. A little werewolf or a spark.”

“Plus we find out if it’s a girl or boy.”

“That too,” he murmured, “do you want it to be a spark or werewolf?”

“I don’t care,” Derek said softly, “I just want it to be healthy and to have your cute button nose and your whiskey eyes.”

“Your jawline and cheekbones.”

“We have similar hair colour so we know it’s going to be dark.” Stiles nodded against Derek’s chest and yawned again. “You should go to sleep Stiles.”

“Ok,” he cuddled into Derek and fell asleep instantly. Derek knew this was already taking a toll on Stiles and he needed as much sleep as possible because a man being pregnant was not common and once he started showing he’d be kept captive in the house and around the preserve. A pack member would be with him at all times and Derek would be extra clingy when he started seeing the swelling of his child.

***

“So what is it?” Stiles asked excitedly as Deaton finished examining the DNA he had collected from the baby.

“You have a little girl werewolf,” Deaton announced happily and printed the ultrasound photo for them to take home and keep. “There is also something peculiar. See this little spot here.” Stiles nodded when Deaton pointed to it. “I think you could be having twins and one of them is a spark and it’s shielding itself already. We won’t know until you deliver but you should be prepared for twins.” Deaton paused and looked at the pair of them. “We’ve not had a reported case of a spark and a werewolf mating and having children. Most werewolf litters are more than one child, Allison and Scott were different because she’s a human and most humans have one, but with you the possibilities are endless Stiles. How many kids do you want?”

“Two. A girl who’s a werewolf so we can call her Talia Claudia and a little boy who’s a spark to be called Andrew John.”

“Stiles,” Derek said softly.

“Stiles, you control this pregnancy,” Deaton said interrupting their moment and looked at Derek, “if you wanted them to develop and be born quicker than normal then it would happen. You need to control your thoughts and emotions Stiles because you could endanger yourself and these babies.”

“I swear I’ll be good,” he looked at Derek with panicked eyes, “I don’t want these babies to get hurt. I already love them so much.”

“You won’t harm them,” Deaton said and a placed a reassuring hand on Derek’s shoulder, “a month or two early will be fine but don’t try to rush this. If these are the only kids you wanted you might not have any more so you don’t want to lose them.”

“I’ll be good,” Stiles said quickly and looked at Derek with wide eyes.

“The pack will make sure that he’s well taken care of,” he said and Deaton nodded. He whipped the ultrasound goo off of Stiles’ stomach and helped him sit up from the table, Derek passed him his shirt and let Stiles pull it on to cover up his stomach. “I’ll make sure that you’re alright Stiles.”

“Derek stop worrying,” Stiles snapped and met his mate’s worried gaze, “I don’t want to have these kids immediately. I actually want to experience pregnancy and everything that goes with it, the getting fat, the midnight cravings, everything and I’m not going to jeapodise that.”

“Ok I believe you but it doesn’t stop me from worrying about you,” Derek whispered and kissed Stiles roughly.

“For the next week try not to have sex,” Deaton said and looked at them disapprovingly.

“Are you serious?” Stiles said and looked at Deaton sharply. “We have sex every day and that’s not changing. If it hasn’t hurt the kids yet then it’s not going to hurt them now. I’m not giving up sex with my fiancé just because you tell me too.”

“Stiles, maybe we should listen to him.”

“No, you do not get to take his side. This was meant to be exciting and we were meant to go home and have some glorious sex because we got the best news of our lives.”

“Ok.”

“Just be careful and nothing too rough,” Deaton said and Stiles nodded. He wasn’t going to argue with that from the good doctor but right now he wanted to leave and go home with Derek. “I’ll let you go.” Stiles stood up and walked out of the clinic with Derek following closely behind him. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist as they walked to the car, he opened the passenger door for Stiles and helped him slide into the car.

“Love you,” Stiles said when Derek slid into the car.

“Love you too baby.” They drove over to the sheriff’s house because they knew he had the day off and were going to tell him the good news before they went home, Derek stopped the car and looked over to see Stiles holding the ultrasound photo and stroking their two jellybeans comfortingly. “Do you want to tell your dad the news?”

“Yes,” he opened the passenger door and climbed out heading towards his house. The front door swung open and John took Stiles into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Hi daddy.”

“You haven’t called me daddy since you were a child.”

“Just a stressful morning,” his dad pulled him inside and sat him down on the couch. Derek started pacing behind the couch and Stiles turned to look at him. “Good news though. I’m having twins. A girl and a boy. Bad news Deaton doesn’t want me to have sex with my fiancé.”

“I don’t want to hear that,” John said and looked at Derek, “it hasn’t hurt him so far has it.”

“No sir,” he said and stroked Stiles’ shoulder when he felt his panic rising.

“It never hurt your mother to have sex when she was pregnant. It shouldn’t hurt you either.”

“We wanted to talk to you about something dad,” Stiles looked across to Derek and he nodded, “we wanted to name the girl Talia Claudia and the boy Andrew John after both of our parents.”

“Oh Stiles I would love that. Your parents would love that Derek.”

“Thank you sir,” Derek said and kissed the side of Stiles’ head tenderly before he could do anything else. “My mum would have loved grandchildren and she would have loved Stiles.”

“She liked him when he was a child,” John said and Stiles head shot up. “She watched you a few times when your mum was sick and I was at work. You would have been six or seven. You went over to the Hale property and Derek used to read to you.”

“I don’t remember that,” Stiles said and looked at Derek, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Laura told me not too,” he whispered and looked across to John, “my mum also thought it was a bad idea to tell the sheriff’s son that we were mates that early on.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t Stiles.”

“I should,” he tilted his head up and Derek kissed him softly, “mmm I love you.”

“I know.”

“Oh Star Wars you are definitely meant to be with Stiles,” John said and cupped Stiles’ chin, “I’m proud that you’ve found someone and you’re happy. You’re twenty-two, getting married and having a child. You’ve got a great life ahead of you kid and you should be so proud of everything that you have achieved over the last five years.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Take him home Derek and let him relax before dinner tonight,” John said and Derek nodded before walking around to stop in front of Stiles. He held out his hand for Stiles to take and his mate gripped it tightly letting Derek pull him to his feet. “I’ll see you tonight Stiles and I’ll give Melissa the happy news before we arrive at dinner.” Stiles nodded and smiled at his father. “Go on. I know you two probably want some privacy and knowing Stiles that means an afternoon in bed before you go to dinner.”

“Yep,” Stiles said and smiled at his dad again. “Let’s go home Derek.”

“Anything for you Stiles.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and they walked out of the sheriff’s house together, Derek walked Stiles to the car and pushed him against it before kissing him roughly. Stiles pulled away and looked at Derek with glazed eyes. “Are you happy Derek?”

“I’m so happy with you,” he touched Stiles’ cheek and the younger man blushed furiously. “I wouldn’t have my life any other way.”

“Me either,” he said softly and looked at Derek with a smile on his face.

“I was thinking Claudia Talia sounds better.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Stiles slammed their lips together and kissed his mate passionately. “Come on let’s go home Stiles. I want to celebrate by kissing every inch of your body before making love to you very slowly.” He opened the door on the passenger’s side and gestured for Stiles to get inside of the car; he climbed into the passenger side and looked at Derek with raised eyebrows. “You’re a little shit.”

“You love me.”

Derek scoffed and walked around to the driver’s side, he got in and started the car before he drove them back to their house. Stiles sighed contently and rested his head against the back of the seat while he watched the houses zoom by. He rested his hand against his stomach and thought about the little lives growing inside of him, were they going to look like Derek or him or a combination of both, were they going to have their parents love and was that love going to be greater than what he and Derek had.

“What are you thinking about Stiles?”

“About our kids,” he said and continued to trace his hand across his stomach. Derek reached over and clasped his hand in his and Stiles turned to look at him. “I was just wondering which of us they were going to look like and which of us they were going to look more.”

“They’ll love us both the same because we’re their parents.”

“Good answer,” Stiles raised Derek’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly. Derek pulled up to the house and Stiles smiled at him, the door flew open and the pack came flying out. “We’re not telling them until tonight right.”

“Exactly,” he said softly and leant across to kiss Stiles quickly. “Come on.” Derek got out and Stiles rushed to open the door before the werewolf could beat him there yet again, he climbed out and Derek frowned at him before wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Don’t frown at me Derek,” Stiles snapped softly, “I am quite capable of opening the car door and getting out on my own.”

“It’s a mating thing Stiles,” Derek growled and looked at the pack, “its respect to your mate to open the door for them and help them out.”

“Ok I’m sorry.” Stiles kissed him as an apology and looked at the pack standing on the front porch. “None of you are finding out until dinner tonight so don’t even bother.”

“Aww come on Stiles,” Erica whined and rubbed her hand over her very large stomach. “The two of us who have had children told you immediately.”

“Melissa won’t know until later so you don’t find out until after the folks,” Stiles snapped and looked at Derek tenderly. “We’re going to celebrate on our own first and then we’ll tell you all about it.” The pack nodded and Stiles took hold of Derek’s hand and led him inside, Derek scooped Stiles up and hurried up the stairs to their bedroom. Stiles smiled as their door slammed shut and Derek claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. “Love you and love our babies,” he said and peppered kisses along Derek’s jawline.

“Love you too,” he scooped Stiles up and slammed him against the wall.

“Dude, we’re meant to be gentle.”

“Shit sorry.” Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and the wolf carried him to the bedroom like he weighed nothing, he put him down on the bed gently and looked into the whiskey coloured eyes that he loved so much. “You are such a good little mate.”

“You are too,” he nipped at Derek’s jaw playfully and the wolf growled softly. “I’m so happy right now.”

“Me too.”

Derek reached his hand between them and flicked open the buttons of Stiles’ jeans, Stiles opened his legs up further and Derek palmed him through the material of his boxers. Stiles moaned loudly and looked at Derek with wide eyes, he could feel the orgasm building already and that was not normal for him. He could usually control it but now that he was pregnant he seemed to go off like a rocket as soon as Derek was in him, he was going to cum before Derek even got him pants off today and Stiles started squirming underneath his mate.

“Cum for me Stiles,” Derek whispered in his ear and dipped his hand beneath his boxers to jerk Stiles’ dick. Stiles screamed and came all over Derek’s hand. “God boy. Turnover and present for me baby.” Stiles turned over and Derek pulled down his pants until they uncovered his ass, he cupped a globe with his clean hand and Stiles pressed back into the touch. “You want it baby.” Stiles nodded and Derek pressed one of his cum covered fingers into Stiles, he wasn’t going to stand the scent of lube mixed with Stiles’ natural scent tonight and he was going to use the means that he could to make Stiles comfortable.

“Shit Derek,” Stiles panted and pushed his ass back onto his digit. “More.” Derek added a second finger and Stiles started to fuck himself back onto them, Derek growled and bent his head forward to nibble on the expanse of neck that he could see poking above Stiles’ collar. “I need you.” Derek pulled his fingers out and coated his dick with the rest of Stiles’ cum, he held the base of his cock and held it at Stiles’ hole without breaching him. “Why aren’t you pushing in?”

“I want you to fuck yourself back onto me.” Stiles turned his head to look at his mate and Derek nodded slowly. “I’ve got you baby.”

Stiles pushed himself back and Derek groaned when he saw the hole stretch around his dick greedily, Stiles moaned and stilled letting himself adjust before he continued to push himself down til he was bottomed out. Stiles stilled and turned to look at Derek, his face was red and he had little beads of sweat dripping down his temples. “I did it.” Derek growled and sat back on his heels changing the angle of his hips and where his dick was pressing inside of Stiles.

“Keep going,” Derek said, “I want you to fuck yourself on me.”

“Shit,” he moved himself forward slowly and gritted his teeth as Derek’s cock dragged over his prostate. “I can’t,” Stiles shook his head as he fucked himself back down onto his hard cock. “Please.”

“Keep going baby, just a little bit more and then I’ll take over.”

“Ok.”

Stiles moved himself forward and fucked himself back onto Derek’s cock, he did it twice more before Derek thrust forward while he pushed back. Stiles moaned loudly and Derek pulled out and thrust back into him hard, he growled and set up a pace thrusting into Stiles steadily, his mate was making delicious sounding moans and Derek felt himself losing control. There was a voice at the back of his head telling him that he had to be careful but his wolf was telling him to take his mate.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned out, “I need you to move faster baby.”

“Deaton said we had to be careful.”

“Fuck what Deaton said,” He growled and fucked down hard onto Derek’s next thrust, “I know my body and what I can take. Fuck me.”

“Ok.”

Derek punched forward hard and took Stiles’ breath away, he moved quickly and felt his fangs and claws elongating. He gripped Stiles’ hips and continued to piston in and out of him quickly, he could smell Stiles’ arousal increasing and his mate cried out before shooting his load on the bed. Derek growled and thrust hard before sinking his teeth into the skin of Stiles’ neck. He felt his seed shoot into Stiles and he slumped against him, he licked over the wound and rolled off of Stiles.

Stiles collapsed onto his chest and kissed his chest softly. “Nap time.”

“You’re a dork,” Derek said and kissed his mates head, “let’s get out of our clothes properly.”

Derek stood up and stripped off his pants and shirt, he pulled Stiles to the edge of the bed and pulled off his pants and boxers before flinging them across the room. Stiles sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and moved over to make room for Derek, Derek climbed onto the bed and Stiles wrapped himself around him like an octopus. His head rested on Derek’s chest and he listened to the steady beat of his mate’s heartbeat.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered.

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“Yes it is,” Derek said and he felt Stiles smirk against his chest. Derek heard his phone buzz and he groaned, he reached down for his pants and dug his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the name and smiled brightly, their mum was checking on them and seeing how they were going.

**Melissa: Get Stiles to ring me when you’re done.**

“Stiles, mum wants you to ring her.”

“Give me the phone,” Derek pressed dial and put the phone on speaker. He sat it on his chest so it was close enough for both of them to talk into and waited for Melissa to answer.

“Derek,” she said as soon as she answered.

“Both of us Melissa,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s skin, “just about to have a nap.”

“Congratulations. Your father told me you’re having twins; a boy and girl.”

“Yep,” Derek said proudly and kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “We couldn’t be happier.”

“I’ll let you go and have a sleep. I’ll see you tonight at dinner.”

Since John and Melissa had gotten together they had both stopped working such long hours, they could survive easily being in the one house and had more time for their children. Derek had been adopted by both of them when Stiles and he had become official and Stiles was glad that the folks just accepted him without question. That was what a pack did and John and Melissa belonged to the pack now.

“We’ll see you tonight Melissa,” Derek said and Stiles jerked his eyes open, “Stiles is about to fall asleep instantly and needs the rest.” Stiles scowled at Derek but didn’t deny that he needed a nap because he was exhausted after the events of this morning, finding out you were having twins and that one was a wolf and one was a spark was tiring. He was allowed to sleep whenever he felt like it.

“See you later boys.”

“Bye mum,” Stiles mumbled and Derek hung up the phone. Derek kissed his head and Stiles nuzzled his face against his chest. “Not fair that you’re so comfy.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Ok.”

He closed his eyes and fell asleep against Derek’s chest, Derek watched Stiles sleep and ran his fingers lightly up and down Stiles’ back. He let his mind wander to their children and found his hand travelling lower on Stiles’ body, he wished his mate was laying on his back so he could put his hand on his still relatively flat stomach.

He let him sleep for a few hours before he gently gave his arm a shake. “Stiles,” he whispered against his mate’s forehead before kissing it lightly. “We need to shower baby before we go out to dinner.” Stiles’ eyes drifted open and he looked up at Derek’s face, Derek smiled softly and continued to trace his fingers over Stiles’ naked back. “Come on we have dinner with the pack and family in an hour and need to be refreshed.”

“Ok.” He rolled off of Derek and looked up at the ceiling of their bedroom.

Derek got up and scooped Stiles up before carrying him to their shower and sitting him down on the vanity. Derek ran the water until it was the right temperature and walked back over to Stiles, he picked him up and carried him into the double shower. Stiles moaned as the warm water caressed his skin, Derek smirked and lowered the boy to the floor, and he got the sponge and lathered it with the mint wash that Stiles liked. He ran the sponge over Stiles’ pale skin and he sighed softly, he put a hand on the tile and rested his head underneath the spray from the shower. 

“You going alright little wolf.”

“Yeah,” he moaned when Derek washed between his legs and around his swollen hole. “Why do you tease me?”

“Who says I’m teasing?”

“We don’t have time,” he groaned as Derek continued to move the sponge around his body. He drew small circles around his stomach and Stiles turned his head and looked at him. “You love touching my stomach more than I do.”

“You’ve got that right.” He put the sponge back on the shelf and continued to trace his fingers around his stomach. “I can’t wait to see your stomach swelled from my pups.” He kissed Stiles’ cheek and continued to move his hands over Stiles’ stomach. “When you get too big and can’t move properly I will take care of you.”

“I won’t let myself get that way Derek.”

“I keep forgetting that you can control your size.”

“Yes and I’m not going to get so big that I can’t move and I can’t have sex with you anymore.” He turned around in his wolf’s arms and Derek moved his hands to squeeze Stiles’ ass firmly. “Not fair.”

“It’s totally fair when you’re talking about riding me while you’re full of my pups. You know what that does to me.” He pushed his hips against Stiles’ and the younger man moaned when he felt Derek’s hard length. “We have a little time.” Derek wrapped his hand around both of their hard lengths and started jerking them off quickly, Stiles gripped his shoulders and dug his nails into the wolfs skin.

“Derek,” he moaned and tilted his head back so the water cascaded down his chest. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too,” Derek leant forward and sucked greedily on the skin of Stiles’ neck leaving a dark hickey behind. Stiles cried out with his orgasm and Derek grunted as he was thrust over the edge, they stood together breathing heavily and Stiles slammed their lips together kissing his mate messily. Derek pulled away and pushed them under the stream of water so they could clean themselves off, he reached behind Stiles and turned off the water so they could finally get out. He passed Stiles a fluffy towel and they both walked back to their room wrapped up. “Get dressed and then we better go downstairs coz everyone will be waiting.”

“Melissa was cooking tonight wasn’t she?”

“Yep.”

“Damn she’ll make it really healthy for the babies but I am craving curly fries smothered with canned cheese and a huge glass of Dr. Pepper.”

“Stiles, you hate Dr. Pepper.”

“But I want it damn it,” he said and walked towards the cupboard to grabbed them both a pair of clothes. He tossed Derek a pair of black slacks and a nice shirt, he pulled on his pair of pants and white shirt before turning to face Derek. “Can you get me my delicious food or not?”

“I’ll go now,” he kissed Stiles’ cheek and they both headed downstairs. Melissa and John were sitting with the pack talking and Derek deposited Stiles into the lounge room with them. “I’ll be back. Stiles has cravings and I have to go and get the food. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” He kissed Stiles again and grabbed his keys before running out of the house.

“So do we get to know now Stiles?” Erica whined and he nodded excitedly. “Well what is it?”

“I’m having twins. One’s a boy and one’s a girl,” he smiled happily, “they’re going to be our perfect little angels.”

“I’m sure they are,” Erica said and smirked at Boyd. “I don’t think they’ll ever be perfect angels. So do you know if they’re werewolves or sparks?”

“One werewolf and one spark Deaton thinks.”

“Wow that’s going to be a handful,” Allison said and looked over at Stiles, “so what are you craving?”

“Curly fries smothered in canned cheese and DR. Pepper.”

“You hate Dr. Pepper,” Scott cut in and Stiles nodded, “I remember Allison craving foods that she hated when she was pregnant. Pickles from a jar were a particular favourite.”

“Erica’s is donut’s,” Boyd cut in, “you know how many donuts I keep in the house just in case. It’s not something you can get at 2 in the morning and I have driven around all night until I’ve found them before.”

“I drove to the next county to get Allison ice cream towards the end of her pregnancy,” Scott offered and Allison scowled at him.

“Is this what the guys do when we get pregnant? Share our horrible food cravings.” Allison said and the boys all started laughing.

“We’ll have Derek sharing in the stories soon enough,” Boyd said and Scott laughed heartily again.

“Claudia made me drive all night until I found peanuts in a shell,” John said and looked at Stiles fondly, “she said I wasn’t allowed to come home until I got them. I waited until a shop opened bought them, went home and she didn’t want them anymore. Let’s just say the next time she wanted them we had an entire bag in the cupboard.”

“What about you Melissa?” Erica said.

“Oh I craved spearmint mouthwash,” she looked at Scott and he winced, “I used to just drink it from the bottle. The doctors said it didn’t harm you but it wasn’t exactly healthy for me but it was what I wanted.”

“That’s gross,” Stiles stated and started laughing. Derek came walking back inside while they continued to share stories and he stopped in front of Stiles. “Ooh yummy.” He squeezed the canned cheese all over the fries and started shoving them into his mouth. “Oh my god so good.” He held one out to Derek and he shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re missing,” he shoved it into his mouth and Derek shook his head.

“Did you tell them our news?”

“Yes, they’re all very excited.” He continued to squeeze cheese onto his fries and shove it into his mouth.

“Shall we have dinner?” Melissa said and looked at Stiles eagerly. “I made your favourite spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Yes,” Stiles stood up and carried his plate of fries into the dining room. Derek followed him and sat down next to him squeezing his hand reassuringly. The rest of the pack followed in and sat around the table, the couples sat next to each other and were touching each other softly. Stiles sat there in silence and continued to eat his fries, he was lucky so far this was his first craving and he hadn’t experienced morning sickness yet. He felt blessed and looked around at his family counting down the months until they’d be growing this number by two.

“Here,” Derek put a plate down in front of him and he breathed in the scent. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably and he got up from the table and ran to the bathroom to vomit up everything he had just eaten.

“No to the spaghetti for Stiles,” Melissa said and stood up, “I accounted for this and brought a salad just in case.” She walked into the kitchen and returned with salad and a steaming tea, she put it down in front of Stiles’ place and they all waited for him to come back from the bathroom. He walked back into the dining room and smiled when he saw the plain salad sitting in his place. “Some chamomile tea for you to settle down your stomach Stiles.”

“Thanks Melissa,” he said and took a sip of his tea. He felt his stomach settle down and he smiled at Derek. “Well that was a great start.”

“You’ll be fine. You’ve got 5 more months of this to look forward too.”

“Yippee.” He speared a piece of lettuce and shoved it in his mouth, he was glad he still had curly fries and cheese left to eat along with his lettuce, cucumber and tomato salad. He looked forward to every aspect of this pregnancy and he was going to love everything about it, whether it be vomiting or craving food at unnatural hours. He was also looking forward to the intense sex because everything was heightened and he could feel it so much more, he wondered if that’s the way werewolves felt every time they had sex with their mates.

“A toast to Derek and Stiles,” Scott said and held up his glass. Stiles picked up his Dr. Pepper and held it up to Scott’s.

“Cheers,” everyone said and took a drink out of their glass. Stiles took a sip from his can and turned to look at Derek, Derek leant forward and kissed him quickly.

“You better brush your teeth before coming to bed or I might vomit on you.” Derek laughed but nodded nonetheless. Stiles couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life hearing that sound and getting to sleep next to this man; their little family was going to be perfect. He was the luckiest man alive and he rested his hand against his stomach thankful for the little lives growing inside of him; he was going to be the best father in the entire world and he knew Derek would be the exact same. That was all he could ask for and he was happy every day for this little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the last chapter but guess what I have finished three chapters of the sequel already and I have to say I am very impressed with it so far. It's still going to be heavily sexed based but going down a different path than this one (not going to be in important chapters). It also flows on nicely from this one and I hope you'll all give it chance and get to love it as much as this one. :D Thank you all for the patience and for the amazing comments and for taking the time to read this story. I feel blessed.


End file.
